Imposible sentir esto por ti
by Acriss
Summary: CUATRO FANS DE NARUTO SON TRANSPORTADAS A SU MUNDO. VIVIRÁN EXPERIENCIAS INOLVIDABLES Y DEBERÁN ENTRENAR JUNTO CON LOS DEMÁS NINJAS...PERO, ALGO OCURRIRÁ...
1. Imposible

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, solo Stephanie, Cristina, Sarima y Andrea. Esta historia se la dedico a una amiga, justamente a Stephanie. Espero que les guste!

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

I

Imposible

Stephanie estaba prendida del televisor, con su DVD dando vueltas en el aparato. En esa pijamada por su cumpleaños estaba en su cuarto con tres de sus amigas: Sarima, Cristina, Andrea y ella, estaban viendo Naruto, el episodio en el cual sale Sasuke peleando contra Gaara. Las cuatro estaban mirando el televisor (entre suspiros de Stephanie por Gaara), sin haberse cambiado aún (seguían en jeans, zapatillas, polos de manga corta o tres cuartos – en el caso de Cristina -) emocionadas por la pelea entre Sasuke y Gaara.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡Gaara es tan lindo! –exclamó en una de esas Stephanie.

-¿Qué le ves de lindo? – le pregunta Cristina –Mejor está Sasuke, mírale la cara… lástima que no sea real ese chico.

-¡Es recontra simpático! – exclamó Stephanie – Sobre todo porque es malo….

-Pues yo prefiero a Kakashi – dijo Sarima.

-Yo estoy con Cristina, pues Sasuke es el más simpático de todos por leguas - dijo Andrea.

-¿Se están metiendo con Gaara? – preguntó Stephanie, con voz tenebrosa.

Al momentito, empezó a corretear a sus amigas por toda la habitación, entre risas, enojos y burlas. Luego de correr y hacer saltos para esquivar el sofá cama, la cama, el aparato del DVD, Stephanie cayó sobre Cristina. Esta cayó sobre Sarima y todas sobre Andrea. Luego de un quejido comunitario y segundos de silencio, empezaron a reir.

-Pues yo pienso que Gaara es un chico bien simpático –dijo Stephanie al levantarse. Se acercó para tocar el televisor. Cuando lo toco, la pantalla se volvió agua y empezó a absorber a Stephanie. Esta pegó un grito, al igual que sus amigas. Cristina se lanzó a sujetarla de las piernas, Sarima del abdomen y Andrea a cogerla de un brazo que todavía no había sido absorbido. En un momento de suspenso, cuando parecía que la iban a sacar del televisor, este las absorbió a las cuatro. Hubo un remolino de imágenes sin sentido. Cristina divisó a sus amigas, todas cogidas de la mano, todas con una mirada de susto y de determinación a no soltarse en ese momento. Inexplicablemente, una fuerza muy grande, un ventarrón, las separó. Sarima gritó, al igual que las otras tres muchachas. Stephanie intentaba por todos los medios no soltarse de Andrea cuando se dio cuenta, en medio de los gritos, que ya estaba a unos diez metros de ella. Sin embargo, no fueron separadas mucho unas de otras, a excepción de…

-¡CHICAS! –gritó Cristina, cuando salía disparada hasta perderse de vista.

-¡CRISTINAAAAAAAAAA! –la llamaron las demás, pero no escucharon respuesta. Fue ahí cuando Sarima fue separada del grupo, en dirección contraria a la que había ido Cristina. Stephanie y Andrea lograron volver a sujetarse de las manos, con la intención de no separarse. Inesperadamente, el remolino de imágenes acabó y vieron algo que las dejó sin respiración: Konoha.

--- --- ---

Sarima estaba sola, en medio del remolino de imágenes. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para ella era algo realmente patético e imposible que algo así hubiera ocurrido. "Este tipo de cosas solo pasa en la televisión" pensó Sarima, angustiada. Otro ventarrón. Sarima se tapó la cara con los brazos. Cuando los retiró, vió algo que le paró el corazón. Estaba volando, sobre un lugar que antes había visto, un lugar en el que entrenaban ninjas, un lugar, no, una aldea llamada Konoha. Se quedó boquiabierta. Eso debía de ser un sueño, no podía estar ocurriendo realmente. Se acercaba más y más a la aldea. Sarima se dio cuenta que, aun cuando había aparecido en ese mundo desde el cielo, iba a caer de un modo horrible, por lo que iba a morir. Sonrió de forma triste, pensando en sus tres amigas, de forma especial a Cristina, ya que con ella compartía los mismos afanes, las mismas locuras, y de vez en cuando, pleitos, los cuales siempre acababan en risas. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. Los volvió a abrir y vió que se acercaba rápidamente a una azotea. Tuvo miedo, pero estaba resignada. Logró ver a alguien en la azotea antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe. No ocurrió nada. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que alguien había saltado y la había sujetado. Levantó la vista para ver quien había sido la persona (o mejor dicho, ninja) que la había salvado. Se sonrojó hasta la punta de su cabello castaño claro. Era Kakashi. Este bajó la vista y la observó (con su ojo izquierdo tapado por el emblema de Konoha).

-¿Quién eres¿Qué hacías volando de esa forma tan rara? – observó atentamente la mirada de la chica. Se dio cuenta de su mirada asustada - No eres de Konoha¿verdad?

-Ie – contestó Sarima -. Yo no soy de esta aldea, ni siquiera sé cómo he llegado a este lugar. Me separé de mis otras tres compañeras… de seguro han estado en la misma situación que y: volando sobre Konoha y a punto de estrellarse, si es que aún no se han estrellado aún – su voz vaciló.

Kakashi pisó el suelo de la azotea y la dijo que la siguiera. Sarima lo miró de reojo para luego seguirlo al interior de ese edificio.

--- --- ---

Andrea y Stephanie seguían cayendo, asombradas por lo que veían. Ellas no iban a ser rescatadas por Kakashi, pues iban a caer en otro lugar. Un sitio que ellas reconocieron como el camino que conduce a las afueras de Konoha.

-Ok, Stephanie – dijo Andrea, con el terror pintado en su voz -. Estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido.

-Yo también, Andrea – contestó Stephanie. Ambas amigas se cogieron con más fuerza, para no separarse antes del desastroso final. Cuando, de repente, ven a tres muchachos en una banca del camino. Dos de ellos eran chicos, y la otra era una chica. Uno de los chicos era rubio, con ropa naranja. El otro era un muchacho pelinegro, con ropas azules y blancas. La chica era pelirosa, con unas ropas que tenían el diseño de los kimonos, pero abiertos en ambos lados de las piernas, y llevaba un short negro. Abas muchahcas miraron y remiraron, como si temieran haber visto mal. Luego de unos instantes Andrea gritó, llena de emoción.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO¡ES SASUKE!

Uchiha Sasuke levantó la vista, asombrado de haber oído su nombre en el cielo. Sus dos compañeros de quipo, Naruto y Sakura, también levantaron la vista. NARUTO Y Sasuke se movieron a gran velocidad y luego aparecieron al lado de Sakura, cada uno con una de las amigas cargada en brazos: Naruto con Stephanie y Sasuke con Andrea (O.O emoción para Andreita). Las bajaron y empezaron a hacerles las clásicas preguntas de quienes son, como es que llegaron a ese lugar… preguntas parecidas a las que hizo Kakashi a Sarima. Luego de unos instantes, les dijeron que los acompañen, que las iban a llevar junto a Kakashi (o como ellos lo llamaban, Kakashi-sensei).

--- --- ---

Cristina había pasado exactamente por lo mismo que todas ellas, pero no había aparecido sobre la aldea, sino, por la zona del bosque. Nadie la salvó de caer en un lago. El golpe contra el agua la dejó sin sentido. Sin embargo, luego de haber estado tanto tiempo en el agua, boca arriba, sin conocimiento, alguien la sacó y la llevó a algún lugar.

Esa persona no estaba sola, estaba con muchas más personas, todas vestidas de la misma forma, extrañados ante la apariencia de Cristina, que descansaba contra un árbol, envuelta en una frazada. ¿Por qué estaban extrañados? Porque nunca habían vista a una ninja que se vista de forma semejante.

-Tal vez no sea una ninja – comentó uno de ellos.

Por fin, luego de tres horas más, Cristina abrió los ojos. Primero vio todo borroso. Parpadeó. Enfocó su vista en un muchacho que estaba inclinado sobre ella, como analizándola. Cristina enfocó su vista en los ojos de ese joven y reconoció en ellos al Sharingan. Abrió los ojos más por el miedo que le produjo reconocer a quien había asesinado a todo su clan. Pegando un grito, intentó alejarse de él lo más que pudo, pero, por la falta de fuerza que poseía en ese momento, lo único que logró fue caer de costado, mirando de forma asustada a ese joven.

-Uchiha… Itachi… - murmuró, con el terror pintado claramente en el tono de su voz.

Este abrió un poco más los ojos, con una sorpresa casi invisble. Cristina intentó incorporarse, pero le faltaron las fuerzas. Miró detrás e Itachi y se asustó aún más. Estaban, detrás del Uchiha, varios miembros de la organización Akatsuki. Un muchacho rubio, con un peinado medio emo se adelantó al grupo. Cristina lo reconoció al instante, un muchacho al que Andrea normalmente llamaba … (no voy a escribir esa palabra) por el hecho de llevar el pelo largo, suelto y cogido por una coleta, con parte del pelo tapándole un ojo.

-Dei… Deida… Deidara… - murmuró Cristina.

Ok., ella se estaba asustando ya bastante por la aparición de dos tipos que no eran precisamente buenos. Cristina logró incorporarse y lanzarse a carrera loca, intentando huir de ese lugar.

-Esto… esto… esto no puede estar pasando… es imposible – pensó Cristina. Corría lo más rápido que podía, pero frenó de forma brusca para ir a chocar contra Itachi. Cayó al suelo, temblando de miedo.

-¿De qué aldea eres¿De dónde eres ninja? – preguntó el Uchiha.

-¿Ninja? Yo no soy ninguna ninja – respondió Cristina -. Ni siquiera sé cómo es que he venido a parar a este lugar. Mis amigas deben de estar lejos de aquí, ya que me separé de ellas cuando caía.

-¿Por qué intentas huir? – preguntó Itachi.

-Sé quién eres tú. Eres Uchiha Itachi, del clan Uchiha. Sé que ese clan fue aniquilado por uno de sus miembros, por Uchiha Itachi. Eres uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, por no decir el mejor, claro que tu hermano, Sasuke, está entrenando, y se está volviendo indudablemente fuerte.

Itachi se acercó lentamente a la muchacha. Esta retrocedió un poco, temiendo no poder escapar antes de que llegar los demás miembros de la organización. Itachi sonrió, pero una sonrisa llena de burla. Sus ojos mostraban el Sharingan.

-¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó –Por lo que veo, sí. Tienes miedo de no poder escapar antes de que lleguen los demás miembros de la organización. No vendrán. Les dije que se encaminaran hacia un lugar al que tenemos que ir, mientras yo iba detrás de ti.

-¿Nani?

-Sí, ya que debemos saber tu extraña procedencia. Además, no le has dado las gracias a quien te sacó del agua y, a menos que quieras morir por gripe, tendrás que seguirme para que te den vestimentas de ninja, que son las únicas que tenemos.

Ahí descuadraron a Cristina. ¿El Uchiha que mató a todo su clan estaba siendo amable con ella? Pero, segundos después, Cristina reparó en su ropa toda mojada.

-Creo que tendré que ir contigo – dijo la muchacha -. Demo… no me quedan muchas fuerzas.

Sin decir una palabra, Itachi se acercó a ella y la cargó en su espalda. Cristina se sonrojó. Sin embargo, tenía que estar cuerda hasta que llegaran a ese lugar, porque sabía que Itachi era… bueno, un Uchiha. Caminaron largo rato hasta que este la bajó y le dio un pedazo de pan. Cristina se lo comió sin mucho apetito, para luego estornudar. Itachi no dijo nada, solo le dijo que ahora ella caminara. Luego de un rato, Cristina ya le iba a pedir que la ayudara a caminar ya que no se sentía con fuerzas. Pero se quedó con la petición en la boca, ya que habían llegado a la "fortaleza" de la organización Akatsuki.

--- --- --- ---- ---- -----------------------

Arigato, por leerme. Estaba imaginando cosas para mi fic de Inuyasha, y se me vino a la cabeza Naruto, asi que no perdí el tiempo y me puse a escribirlo. Sé que en primera instancia parece que Stephanie va a ser la protagonista, pero en realidad lo va ser Cristina. Arigato! Saludos desde Perú! Sayonara!


	2. Búsqueda

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, solo Stephanie, Cristina, Sarima y Andrea. Esta historia se la dedico a una amiga, justamente a Stephanie. Espero que les guste!

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

II

Búsqueda

Stephanie, junto con Sarima (que seguía muy feliz por haber conocido personalmente a Kakashi) y Andrea (que seguía en las nubes por haber visto a Sasuke) estuvieron buscando durante dos días a Cristina, pero sin éxito.

-¿Pero qué le pudo haber pasado? – preguntó un día Sarima, comiendo ramen junto con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura (Kakashi les había ordenado que cuidaran a las tres muchachas).

-Sarima… mira… - Andrea se quedó sin palabras, pues ella estaba en la misma situación de Sarima. No, solo las dos no. Stephanie estaba angustiada por ella también. Nadie la había visto, nadie respondía a sus características. Solo sabían que ella podía estar viva o muerta.

El equipo siete no sabía cómo reaccionar. Solo permanecían callados mientras las observaban. Sarima desde hacía rato le estaba dando vueltas a su ramen, Stephanie no parecía poder tragar algo y Andrea simplemente le había pasado su plato a Naruto y estaba con la cabeza gacha, para que no pudieran verle sus ojos hinchados.

-¿No creen que pudo haber caído en algún otro sitio y alguien la habrá ayudado? – dijo en un momento Sakura.

-Sí, pero… ¿por qué no vino a buscarnos? – preguntó Stephanie.

De nuevo silencio. Las tres sabían que Cristina no habría sido capaz de sobrevivir sola, pero les deprimía el hecho de que Cristina no las hubiera buscado.

-Tal vez… Tal vez no puede buscarnos por el hecho de que no conoce este lugar, al igual que nosotras – comentó Stephanie, luego de un minuto de silencio -. Seamos positivas, hay que buscarla a los alrededores de la aldea.

Se paró y se acomodó su chaleco (les habían dado ropas de ninja) y salió, seguida por sus dos amigas, y luego, de Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura.

-Que molestia… - murmuró Sasuke (gran aporte).

-Calla¿acaso no entiendes el dolor de ellas? – le contestó Naruto.

-Naruto… mejor no decimos nada de este tema… es decir, que no les decimos nada que las entristezcan más… ¿de acuerdo, Naruto, Sasuke-kun? – dijo Sakura.

-Hai… - respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos ninjas.

-Chotto mate (esperen) chicas – Sakura llamó a las tres amigas para que se esperaran, ya que, con una nueva esperanza, habían caminado demasiado rápido.

-No tenemos tiempo – dijo Sarima, cuando Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a su lado -. Tenemos que encontrar a Cristina antes de que algo malo le pase.

-Estamos en Konoha, pero no sabemos qué le puede pasar a ella – dijo Andrea -. Para empezar, puede ser encontrada por esa organización que te buscaba, Naruto.

-¿Esa en la que trabaja el hermano de Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto, repentinamente alarmado – Esperemos que no… podrían matarla…

-Dudo que Itachi se moleste en levantar un arma contra ella – dijo Sasuke -. Para empezar, no es ninja, y no ha aprendido nada en los dos días que ustedes han estado en este lugar. Ustedes no tengo ni idea de cómo han aprendido a usar técnicas solo en dos días.

-"Aprenderías así de rápido si vivieras en donde nosotras vivimos" – pensó Stephanie -. Bueno, hay que ser positivos, cuando encontremos a Cristina, hay que ir a la aldea de la Arena.

Dijo esto sonriendo, con algo sonrojada. Andrea y Sarima sabían de qué se trataba, por lo que se empezaron a reír.

-Tú solo piensas en… - Andrea no pudo terminar la frase, ya que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Stephanie.

-¡Calla! No andes publicando mi vida por ahí….

Empezaron a reírse, incluido Sasuke (N/a¿Se imaginan a Sasuke riendo?). Desde que llegaron, no habían reído ni por instante, ya que su preocupación era Cristina, que no sabían donde estaba. La rosa les dio ánimos para seguir, por lo que caminaron junto con loes del equipo siete para buscar a Cristina.

--- --- ---

Dos días habían pasado. Dos días en los cuales Cristina había tenido que vivir en la fortaleza de la organización Akatsuki. Realmente, pudo ahorrarse esa experiencia sin necesidad de rogar, pero tuvo que resignarse. No le gustaba para nada vivir ahí, y sobre todo, tener que usar una ropa de ninja cubierta por una especie de saco negro con adornos rojos. No le fastidiaba para nada tener que usar la ropa de ninja, lo que le fastidiaba era tener que usar ese saco sobre ella. No entendía la necesidad de este, y le dijeron que solo era para que se distinga de otros ninjas normales.

-¡DEMO YO NO SOY NINJA! – gritó un día Cristina, sentada junto con algunos miembros de la organización, entre ellos, Kisame y Deidara.

-Peor tendrás que conformarte con usar esa ropa, por lo menos, no correrás peligro fuera – le contestó Deidara.

Cristina se volvió a verlo. Estaba echando chispas por los ojos. Se acercó a él y se agachó.

-No me parece un buen chiste, Deidara. Me dices que no correré peligro fuera,demo…SI LO CORRERÉ – gritó Cristina.

-Ya calla, desde que llegaste, siempre gritas ese tipo de cosas.

Cristina se volvió y vió a Itachi apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

-No me pienso callar – dijo Cristina, aunque un poco más tranquila -. Si salgo y me ven con estas ropas, lo más probable es que me maten por supuestamente ser parte de la organización Akatsuki.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, tienes un poco de razón – le dijo Deidara -. Creo que sería buena idea entrenarte un poco para que te puedas defender.

-¿Nani¿Qué estás hablando, Deidara? – preguntó Kisame.

-Deidara tiene razón, demo… ¿qué sello sabes hacer? Me refiero a la técnica – preguntó Itachi, activando su Sharingan.

-…

-Espero que al menos sepas algo – dijo burlón Kisame.

-Hai... sí se algo… demo, necesito agua… un lugar con agua… - contestó Cristina.

Mientras la llevaban a un estanque, Cristina estaba rogando por que le salga bien el, sello. Ella sabía varias técnias, pero no todas le salían bien. Necesitaba máxima concentración para hacerlas, pero algunas le salían estando caminando. Es decir, cuando estaba en su mundo, podía estar caminando y hacer un sello, por el simple hecho de querer divertirse. Para hacer otros sellos necesitaba estar muy concentrada. Pensando en qué sello hacer en el agua, llegó al estanque.

Lentamente, se metió en él. Caminó hasta el centro del estanque y empezó a hacer el sello.

-¡Ninpou Suiton Suijinheki (Elemento agua, muro de agua)!

Un muro de agua se alzó, rodeándola, protegiéndola, para luego caer y volver a mezclarse con el agua que no se había movido ni un milímetro. Kisame estaba boquiabierto. Cristina levantó la vista. Luego hizo otro sello, corriendo.

-Kage Bunshin – dijo.

Los de la organización vieron luego a dos Cristinas. Corriendo, salió del estanque, y calló con una rodilla. Se había agotado.

-Usas muy bien las técnicas, demo… - dijo Itachi. Cristina levantó la vista –No usas correctamente el chakra. Por eso te agotas demasiado rápido. Déjame mostrarte cómo usa el chakra un verdadero ninja… y de paso, cómo se pelea.

Cristina abrió los ojos asustada. Si algo sabía de Itachi, era que usaba sus técnicas con una rapidez impresionante. Se paró inmediatamente y se lanzó hacia el estanque, usando la técnica de muro de agua. Cuando bajó el muro, se dio cuenta que Itachi había usado otra técnica de agua, pero, en lugar de defensa, había usado una de ataque.

-"Usa muy bien las técnicas, pero no sabe usar el chakra… Si hago otro ataque, ella puede morir usando otra técnica de defensa… aunque no sé cuánto chakra le quede…" Pensaba el Uchiha.

Veía el pelo Cataño de la chica mojado, sus ojos marrones transmitían cansancio. Estaba apoyada en una rodilla, con una mano en el fondo del estanque, respirando entrecortadamente. Sí, Cristina se sentía muy cansada, demasiado para ser exacta. Ella estaba intentando no perder el conocimiento, tanta energía le faltaba. Cuando se puso de pie, se tambaleó. Se dio cuenta que los miembros de la organización Akatsuki se habían marchado. Todos, todos excepto el Uchiha.

Este se acercó de forma muy rápida, tan rápida que Cristina solo vio su sombra en el lugar en el que antes había estado para luego verlo frente a ella. Por primera vez, ella se dio cuenta de la bandana que estaba rasgada por la mitad. Ella sabía que los de la organización Akatsuki rlas rasgaban, pero, no sabía por qué, sentía un poco de miedo al verla por primera vez.

-Gomen, demo debes aprender a usar correctamente tu chakra. Mira, solo has usado tres técnicas y ahora estas muy agotada. Debes aprender muchas cosas.

-Hai… demo, puedes ayudarme… no me siento con muchas fuerzas.

Itachi la cargó en su espalda y caminó hacia la habitación de esta. Cuando entró, se dio cuenta que Cristina se había quedado dormida. La colocó en su cama, para luego retirarse silenciosamente… no sin antes mirar de manera muy… ¿cariñosa? a Cristina. Era muy extraño en él. Muy extraño para el Uchiha que mató a todo su clan mirar de esa forma a una muchacha que apenas conocía. Salió de su habitación, no sin antes sacar unas prendas ninjas y dejarlas a l lado de Cristina, para que no se quedara con las ropas mojadas.

--- --- ---

El equipo siete, junto con Stephanie, Andrea y Sarima, estaban saltando entre los árboles, con la intención de ir a la Aldea de la Arena a pedir información sobre Cristina, si es que la habían visto. Ya habían ido a la aldea de la Hoja, y la más cercana era la de la Arena. Stephanie, saltando, estaba con estrellas en los ojos.

-Espero que… ya saben quien haya vista a Cristina – dijo en un momento de silencio Andrea.

-Sabemos muy bien a quien te refieres, Andrea – dijo Stephanie. Sus estrellas habían sido reemplazadas por una mirada asesina con dirección a Andrea.

Rieron. Sasuke estaba saltando sin expresión alguna.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿se puede saber la razón por la que estás tan callado? – preguntó Sakura.

-Ie… demo… estaba pensando en los posibles lugares en los cuales podría estar la amiga de ellas.

-¿En qué lugares estabas pensando? – preguntó Andrea.

-En varios… pero se me ocurrió pensar en la organización Akatsuki.

-¿Nani? – se sorprendió Sarima - ¿Por qué la buscarían y la retendrían en … -no terminó su pregunta por el grito e Sakura y Naruto:

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

Sarima echó corazones por los ojos al vovlerse. Kakashi estaba saltando con ellos.

-No son los únicos que están preocupados por esa muchacha… debo acompañarlos, no vaya a ser que se encuentran con personas indeseables, como lo es tu hermano, Sasuke.

Sasuke bufó.

-¿Itachi estaba por estos lugares? – pregunó Andrea, repentinamente preocupada. Recordaba el afán de Cristina de ver videos de Itachi… pero, si ella lo veía, recordaría que en ese mundo él era malo… por no decir otra cosa.

-Hai… hace poco peleo con Sasuke-kun -dijo Sakura -. Es muy fuerte y usa sus técnicas de forma muy rápida. Creo que ni siquiera hace sellos.

-Hai… si sabemos eso – comentó Sarima.

-Demo… ¿cómo sabes de eso? – preguntó Kakashi. Sarima se sonrojo.

-Tal vez un día de estos se enterarán… - Stephanie contestó por Sarima, para que esta no metiera la pata.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que dicen… -Sakura estaba preocupándose por la actitud de sus nuevas amigas.

-Andrea-chan – dijo Naruto de repente -. Cuando volvamos a Konoha… ¿quieres salir a comer ramen conmigo?

-Ni loca… demo… comer ramen no estaría mal… - dijo Andrea, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

--- --- --- ---- ---- -----------------------

Bueno, aquí está el episodio dos. Intenté involucrar más a las amigas de Cristina para no dejarlas de lado… pero, bueno, un avance para el próximo episodio. Itachi empieza a enseñarle a Cristina, mientras que Stephanie conoce a Gaara.

No les cuento nada más no vaya a ser que se me pase la mano y les cuento todo el episodio. Pero bueno, pero que les haya gustado. Saludos desde Perú. ¡Sayonara!


	3. Enseñanza y Sentimientos

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, solo Stephanie, Cristina, Sarima y Andrea. Esta historia se la dedico a una amiga, justamente a Stephanie. Espero que les guste!

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

III

Enseñanza y Sentimientos

Cristina se levantó sobresaltada. Ya era el día siguiente y ella seguía en su cama. Estornudó. Se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba mojada. Recordó el día anterior. Inexplicablemente, sonrió.

TOC TOC

Cristina miró la puerta y la distancia entre ella y su cama. Le dio flojera levantarse. Siguió echada.

TOC TOC

-No hay nadie… - murmuró Cristina. Contra todo pronóstico, la puerta se abrió. Había entrado Deidara, con su eterno peinado emo.

-Nunca te enseñaron a que primero debes tener la autorización de la persona para entrar a su habitación¿verdad? – preguntó ella, irónica.

-No me fastidies. Kisame dijo que Itachi le dijo que quería que bajes para que te enseñe a usar el chakra de forma correcta.

-¿Por qué no vino él a decírmelo? – preguntó un poco decepcionada porque Itachi no había ido a verla personalmente.

-Vete tú a saber la razón. Sayonara.

Que poco había durado la conversación. Deidara salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Cristina suspiró. Se levantó y se percató de la ropa de ninja que había a su lado. Sonrió "Itachi…" Pensó la muchacha. Sin más se levantó, con la intención de cambiarse, pero no lo hizo. Acababa de sentir un chakra poderoso. Fue corriendo a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. Frente a la puerta estaba Itachi, con el Sharingan activado. Cristina lo miró fijamente y luego soltó un grito.

-¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA¿CÓMO PUEDES TENER ACTIVADO EL SHARINGAN FRENTE A MI HABITACIÓN¿CREER ACASO QUE NO SÉ QUE CUANDO LO ACTIVAS PUEDES VER A TRAVÉS DE LAS PAREDES?

-Ie… solo quería ver si eras capaz de sentir el chakra… veo que ya estás mejor.

-Ha… Hai… demo, hazme el favor ir un poco lejos para que pueda cambiarme…

Itachi solo la miró y luego se alejó de su cuarto. Cristina suspiró aliviada. Se volvió y cerró la puerta. A los diez minutos ya tenía una nueva ropa puesta. Realmente esa ropa de ninja le quedaba muy bien, pues era oscura, y se veía muy bien su piel blanca. Se miró en el espejo. Sonrió a su reflejo. Luego, sin muchos miramientos, salió con paso firme al pasillo. Ahí estaba…

-Ohayo (Buenos días) Kisame – saludó ella.

-Ohayo… Veo que ahora estás usando una ropa distinta a la de ayer.

-Hai, la de ayer terminó muy mojada luego de defenderme de Itachi.

-Ya veo… Mira, ahora vamos a entrenar juntos, demo Itachi dijo que tenía que entrenarte para que no mueras usando una técnica, ya que no sabes usar muy bien el chakra.

-Hai, eso me lo dijo Deidara, y ayer Itachi me dijo que no sabía usar bien el chakra.

Mientras conversaban, caminaban por el pasillo. Kisame le explicó que tendría que manejar bien sus técnicas si no quería que algo malo le pase. Si salía con la ropa de la organización, lo más probable que le pudiera ocurrir era que la ataquen.

Cristina estaba hablando respecto a sus amigas cuando su sonrisa se congeló en el rostro. Sarima. Stephanie. Andrea. Se prometió, en ese mismo instante, que las buscaría cada vez que pudiera.

--- --- ---

-Muy bien – dijo Kakashi -. Esta es la aldea "oculta" de la Arena.

Andrea estaba mirando con interés la aldea desde la entrada. Sarima solo miraba de reojo a Kakashi. Stephanie estaba buscando a "alguien" con la mirada.

-Konichihua, Gaara-san – saludó de repente Sakura. Stephanie se volvió hacia donde miraba Sakura. Vió al chico de sus sueños.Gaara.

-Konichihua, Sakura-chan, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, y… ¿Quiénes son ellas? – preguntó Gaara.

-Me llamo Stephanie.

-Me llamo Andrea.

-Me llamo Sarima.

-¿Son ninjas de Konoha? – preguntó Gaara.

-Bueno… - dijo Stephanie, sonrojándose a más no poder –Se puede decir que sí. Bueno, sabemos varias técnicas, pero no somos expertas.

Gaara la observó de forma penetrante durante unos segundos.

-Bueno¿para qué vinieron a la aldea? – preguntó Gaara.

Las amigas se miraron unos segundos y le explicaron la historia a Gaara. Cuando terminaron, Gaara tenía los ojos cerrados, pensando.

-Bueno, yo nunca he visto a una muchacha parecida a la que me están describiendo, tal vez está en otra aldea, demo, dudo que haya caído lejos de Konoha.

-Hai, eso es lo que estábamos pensando – dijo Stephanie –, demo, no sabemos dónde.

-¿Se les ha ocurrido buscar a la organización Akatsuki? He escuchado rumores de que están buscando personas para entrenarlas en su organización – dijo Gaara -. Ella debe de estar con ellos, pues han estado viajando continuamente desde hace un mes. Me refiero a Akatsuki. Demo, si está con ellos, les va a ser muy difícil encontrarla.

Cayó al ver las miradas de pena y dolor de las tres amigas. De pronto, Sarima levantó la cabeza y les dijo a todos, desafiante:

-La voy a encontrar, no importa lo que cueste… ¡LA VOY A ENCONTRAR!

--- --- ---

Cristina fue arrojada contra un árbol y, al chocar, escupió sangre. Llevaba más de dos horas practicando y aún no conseguía ni siquiera provocarle un rasguño a Itachi. Luego de varios golpes, ella decidió que era tiempo de usar nuevamente un sello.

-Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu.

Itachi se sorprendió de ver la técnica de los Uchiha siendo usada por una muchacha común y corriente. Lo que vió salir que una gran bola de fuego que iba directamente a él. Sonrió. Por fin uso un sello con la cantidad de chakra correspondiente. Podía fácilmente esquivar el ataque, pero dejó que su manga izquierda se quemase un poco para darle ánimos a Cristina. Se movió a gran velocidad y se colocó justo detrás de ella. Esta no reaccionó, simplemente se quedó parada, quieta, paralizada por la repentina aparición de Itachi detrás de ella. Sintió cómo él se acercaba a ella. Se sonrojó.

-¿Nani¿Te quedaste paralizada? Eso te puede costar caro cuando luchas… - Itachi ahora estaba frente a ella. Levantó un puño y le iba a dar en plena cara cuando ella le cogió el brazo para detener el golpe.

Estaba en el suelo, con Itachi sobre ella. La sangre de su cuerpo subió rápidamente a su rostro.

-¿Qué te ocurre Itachi¿Por qué no te levantas? – preguntó Cristina, luego de coger fuerzas para hablar (es que en esa postura llama a pensar en otra cosa).

-Ie…

-¿Ie¿Ie qué?

-Simplemente… ie – estaba acercándose al rostro de ella.

Cristina estaba, literalmente, hecha un tomate. Sintió los labios del Uchiha rozando los suyos. Fue cerrando los ojos.

--- --- ---

Staphanie estaba saltando en los árboles, junto con el equipo siete, Andrea y Sarima. Luego de la pista que les dio Gaara, estaban buscando a los Akatsuki. No podía creer que Cristina estuviera en el bando de ellos. La última vez que Gaara había visto a Deidara y a Itachi, una joven de cabello marón oscuro estaba con ellos, vestida de las mismas ropas que ellos.

-Maldición, Cristina no es mala¿por qué está con ellos? – resopló Sarima.

-Bueno… tal vez la ayudarin, nadie sabe dónde cayó ella – dijo Sakura.

-Demo… - Andrea estaba tan ocupada pensando, que no se dio cuenta del árbol frente a ella. Fue Sasuke quien le evitó tener que estar con la frente vendada –Arigatou, Sasuke. Demo… Sakura tiene razón, no sabemos dónde cayó ella, es más, no sabemos si hubiera estado a punto de morir.

-Hai, tienes razón, demo… Uchiha Itachi! Lo entendería si hubiera sido Kakashi, o Sasuke, o Naruto, o Sakura, o Gaara, pero no entiendo la razón de ayudarla si es Itachi,

-Demo, hay que agradecer que la ayudaran, aún si son los de Akatsuki – comentó Sasuke.

Los demás concordaron con él. La única esperanza que tenían era que Cristina no hubiera caído enamorada de Itachi. Sus amigas sabían que ella estaba obsesionada con él, por lo que estaban rogando que no se le pasase por la cabeza abrazarlo o algo así.

--- --- ---

Cristina cerró los ojos justo cuando Itachi la besó. Cristina empezó a esuchar un sonido parecido al que uno escucha cuando se pone en los oídos conchas de mar. Intentó soltarse, pero no pudo. Simplemente, no podía. No tenía fuerzas en medio del beso. Itachi fue quien lo rompió. Su mirada tenía al Sharingan activado. Cristina se asustaba cuando La mirada de la forma como la estaba mirando en ese momento. Se sentó en la hierba. Cristina se enderezó y lo miró.

-Gomen, no quería obligarte.

¿QUÉ¿Desde cuándo Itachi pedía disculpas a alguien? Ella no entendió, pero por fin comprendió la razón por la cual se sonrojaba cuando él estaba cerca de ella. Entendió la razón por la cual no se había opusto. Tomó aire para decir lo que dijo, una respuesta que hizo que Itachi la mirara, sorprendido.

-No me obligaste.

Una respuesta corta, demasiado sencilla, pero con suficiente significado para que Itachi hiciera que volvieran a su posición original.

-"Es… Es simplemente imposible que pueda sentir eso por ti… es… sencillamente, imposible" – pensaba Cristina. ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien que hasta entonces solo había visto en la tele, y, para colmo, alguien que en su mundo no existía. "Mi mundo…" Ya no vivía en ese mundo, ahora vivía en ese mundo, en el mundo en el cual existía Itachi y no era solo alguien de la televisión.

Itachi rompió el beso y la levantó, abrazándola. Se quedaron en esa ostura, durante unos minutos. Él, mirando el horizonte; ella, apoyada en el pecho del joven y con los ojos cerrados.

--- --- ---

Stephanie no podía creer lo que veía. Simplemente no lo creía. Al igual que Andrea y Sarima. Los del equipo siete no la conocían, así que no podían opinar. Simplemente, desde la copa de un árbol, veían a Cristina abrazada a Itachi.

Stephanie saltó desde el árbol, para caer al lado de la parejita. Itachi se separó de la joven para pararse. Ella lo miró extrañada y se volvió. Primero, no creía lo que veía. Luego, saltó de felicidad.

-¡Stephanie!

Se tiró sobre ella y la abrazó. Stephanie, aún cuando seguía medio rara por la escena que había visto, la abrazó. Otras dos chicas más abrazaron a Cristina. Esta soltó a Stephanie y las vió: Andrea y Sarima. Las cuatro se fundieron en un abrazo, para luego soltarse y gritarse (Andrea, Sarima y Stephanie juntas; Cristina por separado):

-¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO?

-¿DÓNDE HAN ESTADO?

Se callaron repentinamente, al ver a Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi en posición de pelea, mirando a Itachi de forma asesina. El Uchiha mayor los miraba directamente, con el Sharingan activado en sus ojos. Las muchachas temblaron. Sabían lo que se acercaba rápidamente.

--- --- --- ---- ---- -----------------------

Ya! Listo! Terminé el episodio tres!! Que emoción! Un adelanto para el próximo episodio. Hay pelea e Itachi se lleva a Cristina. Stephanie va a ver a Gaara. Sarima intenta acercarse a Kakashi. Arigato, por leerme. Saludos desde Perú. Sayonara!


	4. Pelea, huida y citas

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, solo Stephanie, Cristina, Sarima y Andrea. Esta historia se la dedico a una amiga, justamente a Stephanie. Espero que les guste!

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

IV

Pelea, Huída y Citas

Kakashi miraba directamente a Itachi, con sus dos ojos (es decir, había puesto al descubierto s ojo de Sharingan); sin contar con que Sasuke había activado su Chidori, Sakura y Naruto se habían puesto en posición de pelea.

-Tonto hermano menor – dijo entonces Itachi -. No puedes ganarme, aunque seas capaz de usar... –otro Itachi apareció detrás de Sasuke – el chidori.

-¿Kage Bunshin? – preguntó Sarima –¡Usa sus técnicas demasiado rápido!

Sasuke le dio con el Chidori a su hermano, pero se dio cuenta que era el clon.

-Oh, no – murmuró Andrea -. Ha desperdiciado chakra por las puras.

Todas concordaron con ella. Se sabía que para hacer el Chidori había que usar una gran cantidad de chakra, y Sasuke había desperdiciado ese chakra en el clon de su hermano. Kakashi se lanzó contra Itachi, con la intención de atacarlo. Itachi lo esquivó de forma muy rápida. Naruto se adelantó para atacar.

-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Más de cien Narutos se lanzaron a atacar a Itachi. Este solo usó su Sharingan para encontrar al verdadero. Mandó a volar a Naruto.

-¡NARUTO! – gritó Sakura.

La pelea simplemente era muy difícil para los del equipo siete (aunque Sakura no hacía nada, pues Kakashi la había mandado a permanecer fuera, por si algo ocurría , ella podría curarlos) y muy fácil para Itachi. Cristina miraba fascinada cómo su sensei por unos días esquivaba los ataques con asombrosa habilidad. Itachi hizo otro clon, pero nadie vió el lugar al que había dio el verdadero.

-¿NANI? – exclamó Naruto.

Realmente, todo eso despistó al equipo siete. Kakashi sabía que Iatchi debía de estar cerca de ese lugar. Sasuke estaba tratando de sentir el chakra de su hermano, lo sintió, y lo llenó de temor, ya que, ese chakra estaba…

-No pienso malgastar mis energías con ustedes – una voz detrás de las cuatro amigas. Una a una se volvieron. Antes de que a alguna se le ocurra hacer alguna se le ocurra hacer algún sello, Itachi cogió por la cintura a Cristina, la cargó y se fue saltando.

-¡CRISTINA! – gritaron sus amigas, corriendo inútilmente para alcanzarla.

-¡CHICAS! –gritó esta, con un brazo suyo estirado. La ultima visión de ellas que tuvo fue de Sarima, Stephanie y Andrea corriendo detrás de Itachi. Fue lo último que vió antes de que Itachi se moviera velozmente y se alejaran de ese lugar.

Sarima se detuvo de golpe al ver que Itachi se la había llevado a una gran velocidad. Cayó de rodillas y soltó una maldición. Stephanie seguía corriendo en dirección al lugar que Itahci había desaparecido. Andrea simplemente se detuvo al igual que Sarima. Steohanie siguió corriendo hasta que entendió que

--- --- ---

-¡IE¡IE¿Por qué me separaste de ellas¡SON MIS AMIGAS! – le gritó Cristina a Itachi, golpeándolo en el pecho con sus puños. Bueno, nunca le llegó a golpear, pues Itachi le sujetó ambas manos y la puso contra un árbol. Lo último que él quería era que ella llorara, y ahí estaba ella, llorando a lágrima viva.

-Gomen…

-¡NO TE DISCULPO¡IE¡IE! – empezó a llorar con más desesperación que antes. Sus gritos empezaban a desesperar a Itachi - ¡TE VOY A ODIAR TODA MI VIDA!

Inexplicablemente, terminó abrazada a Itachi. Cristina se fue calmando hasta que no lloró. Itachi se sentó en el pasto, con Cristina entre los brazos. El Uchiha se fijó que Cristina agarraba fuertemente su ropa negra con una mano. No pudo verle el rostro porque tenía la cabeza gacha y no podía verla. Iytachi sintió un remordimiento gigantesco por haberla apartado de sus amigas. "Demo… pensé que quería seguir a mi lado" Pensó el Uchiha.

-Gomen… -murmuró de repente la muchahca –Gomen, Itachi…

-Ie, yo debería pedirte disculpas por alejarte de ellas.

Cristina negó con la cabeza. Soltó un sollozo y se levantó. Itachi pudo verle el rostro. Estaba colorado, con los ojos rojos por el llanto.

-Ie, yo elijo… - tomó aire –Quedarme contigo, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Cristina estaba un poco apenada por haberse separado de sus amigas al momento de haberse encontrado, pero sabía que Itachi no le haría ningún daño. Sin embargo, lo que hizo luego fue impulsivo, por la rabia que sintió contra Itachi. Estaban al lado de un lago. Se alejó de él unos pasos, se volteó, e hizo un sello.

-Suiton Suikodan no Jutsu (Elemento de agua, Misil tiburón acuático)

Itachi lo esquivó. No hizo otro ataque. Cristina lo miró con profundo odio por unos instantes, antes de decirlen lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-Pensándolo mejor, no eres alguien del que me podría fiar. Baka.

Itachi la miró unos instantes antes de que ella corriera en dirección opuesta a la que él estaba. Este sonrió con burla y malicia.

-"Corre y vete bien lejos, antes de que te de el alcance" – pensó este.

Itachi esperó unos minutos, aproximadamente dos, antes de correr hacia donde ella había corrido. Empezó a acelerar, hasta que empezó a percibir el chakra de Cris.

--- --- ---

El equipo siete, junto con Stephanie, Andrea y Sarima habían regresado a Konoha. Algo tenían claro. Itachi no le iba a hacer daño a Cristina. Caminando por las calles, Stephanie se detuvo de pronto y se disculpó.

-Gomen, necesito ir a la aldea de la Arena.

-Ok, Stephanie, ten cuidado y no coquetees con los chicos – le dijo Andrea, guiñándole el ojo.

Stephanie se despidió con la mano y corrió a la salida de la aldea. Saltando entre los árboles para llegar a la aldea oculta de la Arena, solo una persona estaba ocupando su cabeza.

-Gaara… - susurró ella.

--- --- ---

-¿Se puede saber la razón por la cual Stephanie-chan quiere ir a la Arena? – preguntó Naruto, comiendo ramen.

-Ie – contestó Andrea.

Siguieron comiendo. La única de las amigas que habían aparecido en ese mundo que estaba comiendo con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke era Andre.

-¿Y por qué Sarima-chan no está aquí? – preguntó otra vez Naruto.

-Se fue a hablar con Kakashi – dijo Sasuke.

-¿NANI? – exclamó Andrea –Al fin lo hizo… ojalá que salga con él.

-¿NANI? – preguntaron Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

Andrea se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrió y se negó a dar explicaciones. Sabía muy bien que Sarima estaba prendida de Kakashi, y sabía que cuando estaban en su mundo, le entristecía en hecho de que no existirá. Pero, ahora que estaban ahí, no iba a perder oportunidad.

--- --- ---

Sarima estaba caminando, mirando a todos lados buscando a Kakashi. Estaba riendo sola, por lo que varios ninjas se volvían a verla, mirándola de forma rara.

-"Bueno, ahora que estoy buscándolo… sería mejor ir a ver en la librería… demo¿qué va a estar haciendo en la librería? Ie, ie, debe estar en otro sitio… ¿entrenando? Supongo, demo¿dónde?"

Sarima estaba tan concentrada pensando en qué lugar estaría Itachi que no se fijó que este estaba en la tienda en la que ella iba a entrar a comer bocaditos saldos y a tomar un poco de té. Este estaba leyendo un libro y levantó la vista al verla caminar hacia ese lugar.

-Konichihua, Sarima.

Sarima se sobresaltó y miró hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el saludo.

-Konichihua, Kakashi-sensei.

-Ie, Kakashi solamente. Solo te enseñé una técnica, no tienes porqué llamarme sensei.

-Hai, demo, por haberme enseñado, es sensei.

-Contigo es para discutir todo el día – Kakashi estab riendo.

-¿Nani? – exclamó ella.

Empezaron a reírse. Sarima estaba, por decirlo de alguna forma, en las nubes, ya que estaba con Kakashi. Eso nunca lo había esperado.

-Bueno… ¿Kakashi riéndo con una chica? Eso es para ponerlo al público –dijo una voz detrás de Sarima. Esta se volvió para escontrarse cara a cara con…

--- --- ---

-Bueno… ¿dónde podría estar Gaara?

Stephanie había llegado a la aldea oculta de la Arena. Ahora no sabía a qué lugar ir.

--- --- ---

-"Maldición, gasté chakra de forma innecesaria… ni siquiera le hice u rasguño…"

Cristina estaba corriendo tan rápido como podía. Sentía que el chakra del Uchiha se acercaba, lo sentía, y, tenía miedo. Sí, tenía miedo. Por primera vez, desde que lo conoció, sentía miedo. Tenía miedo que le hiciera daño por el hecho de que ella lo hubiera atacado.

-"Demo… se lo merecía, él sabía que son mis amigas¿por qué me separó de ellas?"

Ya se estaba agotando, pero tenía que seguir corriendo para evitar que Itachi la alcanzara. Sabía, en parte, que era en vano correr. Itachi era mucho más veloz que ella. Maldijo para sus adentros por no haber pensado en ello antes. Sentía el chakra del Uchiha mucho más cerca, tan cerca que se volvió a mirar si no estaba detrás de ella.

-"Que bueno que no está detrás de mí… demo, si no está detrás, y está tan cerca…."

Lentamente, volvió a fijar su vista hacia adelante. Frenó de forma brusca. Frente a ella estaba Uchiha Itachi, claramente fastidiado.

-O sea… me haces correr hasta este lugar y no me vas a retar¿cierto?

Había burla en su tono de voz. Cristina retrocedió unos pasos antes de empezar a pensar qué debía de hacer.

-"Maldición… si lo ataco de frente, gastaré chakra innecesariamente. Ya hice tres técnicas hoy… debo pensar en otra cosa."

Cristina estaba lo bastante asustada como para hincarse de rodillas y pedirle disculpas a Itachi. Pero no, no haría eso. No rebajaría su honor solo para que no le hagan daño. Empezó a hace un sello, pero no logró terminarlo, pues Itachi se puso detrás de ella y la sujetó con fuerza.

-Eres demasiado lenta.

Cristina, en un momento de miedo, le dio una patada a Itachi en la rodilla. Itachi se fue para atrás, pero jaló con él a Cristina, y terminaron en la misma posición que habían estado en el entrenamiento de ese día. Itachi sonrió con burla y Cristina no podía pararse. Se había torcido el tobillo.

--- --- ---

-¿Stephanie-chan?

Stephanie se dio la vuelta para encontrar se con su príncipe azul (literalmente) mirándola sorprendido.

-Konichihua, Gaara…

-Ne¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Nada, solo vine para visitar.

-Demo… ¿y tus amigas?

-A Cristina la encontramos, demo… Itachi se la llevó. Sarima está que pasea por la aldea buscando a una persona y Andrea fue a comer ramén con Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura.

-¿Y tú para que viniste?

-…

-¿Quieres venir? Tengo que ir a entrenar, y como no conoces a nadie en esta villa…

-Demo… hai.

Empezó a caminar con Gaara por la aldea. Realmente estaba feliz de poder hacerlo. Estaban acercándose a una zona que era pura arena. Gaara le dijo que se quedara un poco distanciada, ya que un poco de arena le haría daño.

--- --- ---

-Konichihua, Kurenai.

-Ne, konichihua, Sarima. ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Nada, solo me encontré a Kakashi-sensei cuando venía por estos lugares.

-¡QUE ME DEJES DE LLAMAR SENSEI¡SOLO KAKASHI!

-Ok, Kakashi… sensei.

-Jajajajaja –rió Kurenai -. Sarima…

-Dime

-¿Dónde están tus amigas?

-Andrea está comiendo ramen con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Stephanie ha ido a visitar la aldea oculta de la Arena y a Cristina la encontramos, demo… Itachi se la llevó… no pudimos seguirlo.

Kurenai comprendió lo que debía dolerle a Sarima. Había puesto su cabeza gacha, y su voz transmitía cólera contra Itachi.

-Bueno, sayonara. M etengo que ir a entrenar.

-Sayonara, Kurenai.

Kakashi simplemente levantó la vista de su libro. Miró a Sarima, que aún miraba hacia el lugar en donde había desaparecido Kurenai.

-Ne, Sarima¿quieres ir a entrenar un día conmigo?

Sarima se volvió a mirarlo, con sorpesa, incredulidad y felicidad mezclados en sus ojos.

--- --- ---

Cristina no podía levantarse. Su tobillo le dolía de forma increíble e Itachi no la soltaba. Esta empezaba a desesperarse por no poder si quiera soltarse un poco de Itachi y este empezaba a fastidiarse. ¿La razón? Cristina ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo, ni siquiera por un segundo. Se cansó y empezó a enderezarse. Luego de terminar de enderezarse, y de tener a Cristina en una postura que hubiera facilitado la huída de esta (si no hubiera sido por lo de su tobillo). Se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de tirar a Cristina contra la hierba y de ponerse él sobre ella, mirándola directamente con los ojos de Sharingan.

--- --- --- ---- ---- -----------------------

O.O Gomen, es que ayer ya había publicado los tres primeros episodios. Tal vez hoy solo publique este, por lo traté de hacerlo extenso en comparación de los anteriores. Un adelanto para el próximo episodio: Kakashi empieza a salir con Sarima, Stephanie está cogiendo valor para decirle a Gaara lo que siente. Andrea empieza a entrenar con Sasuke y Cristina perdona a Itachi. Ya me voy. Saludos desde Perú! Sayonara!


	5. Confesiones

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, solo Stephanie, Andrea, Sarima y Cristina.

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

V

Confesiones

Stephanie estaba impresionada de las habilidades de Gaara. La arena iba de aquí para allá, como si solo el viento la llevara.

-"Gaara es tan impresionante, tan… " – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por arena que iba a ese lugar. -¡GAARA!

-Gomen…

-¡CON UN "GOMEN" NO SOLUCIONAS NADA!

-Gomenasai…

Stephanie se sentó un poco fastidiada.

-"No se cuándo volveré a mi mundo… debo… debo encontrar la forma de decirle a Gaara lo que siento, aún si no lo conozco lo suficiente… "

--- --- ---

-¡¿NANI¡¿EN SERIO, KAKASHI-SENSEI?!

-Que me dejes de llamar sensei… ne, hablo en serio.

-…

-¿Qué sucede? Estas roja.

-Ne… ¿en serio?

-Hai.

-Bueno… ¿cuándo vamos a entrenar, Kakashi-sensei?

-Contigo realmente no se puede. Ne, si quieres, ahora mismo.

-Ie…

-¿Nani?

-Tengo hambre…

-Ok., no eres la única… ¿mañana?

-¡Hai!

-Parece que te subí el ánimo.

-Hai, pero, Kakashi, no entenderías la razón.

-¡ME LLAMASTE KAKASHI! Voy a hacer fiesta.

Sarima lo fulminó con la mirada antes de empezar a reir.

--- --- ---

Estaba debajo del muchacho. Su tobillo le estaba doliendo de una forma que hacía que ella quisiera llorar por el dolor. Itachi la miraba con el Sharingan activado, y ella hacía todo lo posible por no ver a esos ojos. Sabía que si miraba, no iba a poder hacer nada. Aunque no quería admitirlo, ella ya quería mucho a Itachi, pero… era imposible sentir eso por él, como ella pensaba. Itachi, en su mundo, solo era alguien que una persona imaginó, pero ella ya no lo veía así.

-Ne¿por qué no me miras?

Cristina ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. No quería que su voz demostrase que empezaba a sentirse débil debajo de Itachi. No sabía la razón, pero empezaba a sentirse un poco tranquila, y también un poco asustada.

-Cristina, mírame a los ojos.

-Ie…

-No estoy acostumbrado a que me desobedezcan.

-Pues acostúmbrate.

Itachi la miró fijamente. Cristina tenía la mirada hacia otro lugar y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Itachi sonrió. Si no quería mirarlo por las buenas, lo miraría, pero por las malas. El Uchiha pasó una mano hasta su cintura. No tenía intención alguna, pero logró su propósito. Cristina abrió sus ojos de inmediato y le gritó.

-¡ITACHI¡SACA TU MANO DE MI CINTURA AHORA MISMO!

Itachi rápidamente logró "capturar" la mirada de la muchacha con el Sharingan Esta se quedó paralizada. No sabía qué hacer. Eso era lo que no quería que pasara: ver a Itachi de nuevo a los ojos. ¿Razón? Caería otra vez en lo mismo, lo mismo que pasó en el entrenamiento. Desesperación y cariño. Eso fue lo que apareció en los ojos de Cristina. Cariño. Eso fue lo que apareció en los ojos de Itachi.

--- --- ---

-Ne, Stephanie-chan. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

-Hai.

Fueron a comer ramen (para variar). Gaara estaba ocupado comiendo, pero Stephanie prestaba más atención a Gaara que a lo que comía.

-"Realmente debo decirle… no sé cuándo volveré, así que debo decirle… demo¿si me quedo en este lugar para siempre? Ie, eso no puede ocurrir. Demo… si ocurre… una de dos… o estaría con Gaara o conseguiría su desprecio. ¿¡QUÉ HAGO?!

-Stephanie-chan¿te sientes bien'

-Hai…

-No has comido nada de tu ramen.

Stephanie miró su plato. Gaara tenía razón. Empezó a comérselo. Ese ramen no se compraba con que hacían en Konoha. Ese ramen era, sinceramente, HORRIBLE. Bueno, le faltaba sal.

-Ne, creo que le falta sal, Gaara.

-Hai… ya me di cuenta.

Gaara cogió el plato de Stephanie y se marchó a donde estaba el cocinero. Luego de un rato, volvió con los dos tazones. Le dio a Steohane uno de ellos y le dijo que probara. Stephanie probó.

-Uy, está bien rico.

Gaara solo sonrió y siguió comiendo. Stephanie comió hasta terminar su plato. Realmente, echar sal a ese ramen fue suficiente para que estuviera bueno. Stephanie sabía que debía marcharse a Konoha en ese mismo instante, antes de que fuera de noche. Gaara entendió eso cuando ella se lo comentó. La acompañó hasta la entrada de la villa. Cuando se despidieron, Gaara dio media vuelta antes de empezar a caminar con dirección al interior de la aldea.

-"Vamos, vamos… solo debo decírselo"

Steohanie reunió valor, caminó un poco hacia el bosque. Se dio la vuelta. Gaara continuaba caminando hacia el centro de la aldea. Tomó aire.-

-¡GAARA¡TE QUIERO!

Gaara volvió a voltearse, sorprendido, y vió a Stephanie sonrojada a más no poder. Esta le hizo adiós con la mano y se marchó saltando. No fue muy lejos, ya que una mano la sujetó por el antebrazo.

--- --- ---

-Ne, Kakashi… ¿qué haces en tus momentos libres?

-Leer, normalmente. Otras veces… caminar, ir a ver la puesta del so… - se calló rápidamente.

-O.O ¿En serio te gusta ver la puesta de sol¿Quieres ir un día conmigo?

-Bueno, no veo porqué no.

-"¡SÍ! Ahora solo tengo que parecer una chica bien linda el día que vayamos a ver la puesta de sol."

-Ne, Sarima¿en qué piensas?

-… En algo, pues.

--- --- ---

Itachi estaba tumbado en el suelo. Cristina había levantado una rodilla y le había sacado todo el aire. Cristina se había apartado de él arrastrándose. Estaba apoyada contra un árbol, con un kunai en la mano, como desafiándolo. Realmente, ella ya no permitiría nada con él. Si bien sentía algo por él, le tenía miedo. Ahora lo reconocía.

-"Olvidé que podía hacer… esto – pensaba el Uchiha – Demo… ¿por qué lo hizo? Tiene una cara de asustada, demo no le voy a hacer nada."

El Uchiha comenzó a levantarse. A Cris le temblaba la mano que tenía sujeto el kunai. Itachi se acercaba a ella y se agacho. Cristina trató de ponerle firmeza a su mano. Itachi, de un manotazo, hizo que soltara el kunai. La cogió por la pechera de su traje de ninja y la levantó.

-Escúchame, tú ahora perteneces a Akatsuki, así que, como recién ingresada, tendrás que obedecerme.

-Yo no te voy a obedecer. Así que anda acostúmbrate. Ni siquiera soy ninja.

-Bueno, no me dejas opción.

El Uchiha la cargó sobre un hombro. Cristina empezó a patear, a intentar soltarse. Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales Itachi había caminado tanto que ya se veía la base de los Akatsuki, Cristina dejó de forcejear.

--- --- ---

Gaara había sujetado a Stephanie. Esta se quedó tan impresionada que se quedó paralizada. Pero esa sorpresa fue una nada comparado con lo que ocurrió después. (N/a: se imaginan a Gaara besando a una chica). Stepphanie se quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos. Cuando termino el beso, Stephanie lo miró directamente antes de irse para atrás. Se había desmayado por la emoción. Segundos después, Stephanie se levantó de un salto y abrazó a Gaara.

-"Chotto mate¿qué hice?!

Gaara estaba boca arriba, tirado en el suelo. Stephanie sobre él.

-Gomen, Gaara.

-Ie… yo debería pedirte disculpas por besarte.

-Ie, ie… solo me sorprendió, demo, yo te dije lo que sentía antes¿recuerdas?

-Hai…

-Demo, ya me debo ir. Quiero buscar a ms amigas, para poder buscar a Cristina.

Se pararon.

-Dime una cosa, Stephanie-chan.

-¿Hai?

-¿Sabes cuándo volverás a tu mundo?

-Ie, por el momento, estamos felices aquí, demo nos preocupan nuestros padres. No sabemos cómo estarán. Me debo ir Gaara, espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Steohanie sacó de un bolsillo una bandana. Se la acababan de dar. Una bandana con el símbolo de Konoha en ella. Ya era una ninja de esa aldea, al igual que sus otras dos compañeras.

--- --- ---

-¿NANI¿YA NO VAN A ENTRENAR JUNTOS?

-Ie…

-¿Por qué?

-Cometí un grave error.

-¿CUÁL?

-El de declararme.

-…

-Sí, ya sé que fue una acción tonta.

-¿Y QUÉ TE DIJO?

-Me dijo que necesitaba un momento de soledad.

Sarima se tiró contra su cama y comenzó a sollozar muy fuerte. Andrea trató de tranquilizarla dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

--- --- ---

-Mañana atacaremos Konoha – informó Kisame.

-¿Ella vendrá con nosotros? – preguntó Deidara.

-Hai… -respondió Itachi.

Cristina empezó a asustarse. Si atacaban Konoha, quería decir que atacarían a sus amigas y que ella podría morir en el ataque, ya que la obligarían a vestirse como los Akatsukis.

---- ---- --------------------

O.O Aquí les traido el quinto episodio. Gomen, pero por falta de tiempo, no voy a poder publicar tantos en un solo día. No le sdigo un avance patra el próximo episodio para que a cada rato chequeen. Jeje. No, mentira, aquí está el avance: Akatsuki ataca Konoha y las amigas la defienden, sin embargo, Cristina está entre los Akatsukis.


	6. Rencores

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, solo Stephanie, Cristina, Sarima y Andrea. Esta historia se la dedico a una amiga, justamente a Stephanie. Espero que les guste!

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

VI

Rencores

-¡SASUKE!

-Mmm

-Mmm no es una palabra.

-Mm.

-Mm tampoco es una palabra – Andrea empezaba a perder la paciencia con el Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres? No seas igual de molesta que Sakura.

-¿Nani¿Qué estás diciendo, Sasuke-kun?

-Ne, Sasuke¿no ibas a enseñarme más técnicas?

-¿Nani¡Ah! Hai…

--- --- ---

Cristina estaba sentada en su cama, en la fortaleza de la organización Akatsuki. No tenía la mas mínima intención de ir a Konoha, pero seguramente la obligarían. Sasori la había amenazado el día anterior, por lo que ella tenía miedo.

**FLASH BACK**

**Cristina estaba caminando por un pasillo como alma en pena. No quería enfrentarse a sus amigas. Se cruzó con ****Itachi**** y ni le dirigió la palabra. Estaba furiosa con él por haberla obligado a volver con los ****Akatsukis****. Doblando una esquina del pasillo, chocó contra un miembro que era amigo y compañero de ****Deidara****Sasori**

**-****Konichihua****Sasori**

**-Deberías mostrarme más respeto.**

**-Ok., ****Sasori-kun**

**-Te dije que más respeto.**

**-No pienso llamarte ****Sasori****-san.**

**-Bueno, eso no viene al caso. Te estaba buscando**

**-¿Para qué?**

**-Mira, mañana, cuando ataquemos ****Konoha****, tendrás que luchar a nuestro lado.**

**-Ne¿por qué debería hacerlo?**

**Sasori**** la observó unos instantes antes de cogerla por el cuello y ponerla contra la pared. Más bien, la cogió por la ropa de ninja que ella tenía (sino, la hubiera matado).**

**-Escúchame, vas a estar de nuestro lado, porque si no, te aseguro, que dejo sin vida a tus demás compañeras.**

**Cristina se asustó. No quería que algo les pase a sus amigas por su culpa.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Cristina miró en dirección a donde su ropa de ninja estaba. Itachi le había dado una bandana con el símbolo de Konoha. Le explico que ella era prácticamente una ninja de ese lugar ya que él había sido entrenado en Konoha, por lo que sus conocimientos habían pasado a ella. Él esperaba que tachara el símbolo. Cristina no le había contestado nada, solo se guardó la bandana en un bolsillo de su traje de ninja. Se puso sobre todo su traje el uniforme de los Akatsukis y salió. Luego de encontrarse con todos, Deidara informó.

-Hoy no seremos derrotado. Hoy conseguiremos el Kyubi.

Cristina recordó a Sarima hablar en su mundo.

**FLASH BACK**

**-****Naruto**** tiene al ****Kyubi**** en su interior…**

**-¿****Kyubi****? – había preguntado Cristina.**

**-Sí, una de las criaturas que tiene el ****chakra**** definitivo.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

--- --- ---

Sarima estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha. Estaba triste por su fallido "momento romántico" con Kakashi el día anterior. Caminando se encontró con Kakashi. Se sonrojó, pero pasó como si nada.

-Ohayó, Kakashi-sensei.

-Ne, ohayó, Sarima. Te dije que no me llamaras sensei.

-Hai… Kakashi… - Sarima realmente estaba apenada, realmente avergonzada. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

-Ne, Sarima… ¿quieres ir un día de estos a ver la puesta de sol?

Sarima levantó la vista con una alegría indeterminada.

-Pensé… pensé… que…

-Ne, Sarima, en realidad soy mayor que tú, no tengo ni idea de por cuantos años, demo… se puede salir como amigos, tal vez más adelante seamos otra cosa…

Sarima iba a responder cuando algo le llamó la atención.

-¿De quiénes son esos chakras?

-De los Akatsukis…

Se miraron una fracción de segundos antes de lanzarse a loca carrera hacia donde estaba el lago (N/a: Donde Kakashi pelea contra Itachi, en el episodio 82.), pues de ese lugar provenían los chakras.

--- --- ---

-¿Nani¿Y esos chakras? – preguntó de repente Andrea.

Había estado entrenando y Sasuke estaba intentando enseñarle el Chidori cuando de repente los cuatro (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Andrea) sintieron diversos chakras.

-Mal presentimiento – dijo de pronto Naruto.

-Hai… - contestó Sakura.

Se miraron una fracción de segundo y echaron a correr los cuatro en dirección al mismo lugar al cual habían ido Sarima y Kakashi.

-¿De quiénes serán los chakras? – preguntó en un momento Andrea.

-No tengo no idea… - le dijo Naruto.

-Uno de esos chakras es de ese traidor… - murmuró Sasuke.

-¿ITACHI? –preguntó Andrea.

-Hai…

--- --- ---

Stephanie había llegado ya a Konoha, pero, cuando quiso ir a ducharse, volvió a ponerse toda su ropa y salir corriendo hacia el estanque. Sentía el chakra de Itachi cerca y, con el de varios más, al de Cristina.

-"Tal vez podamos rescatarla… demo, si están todos los de Akatsuki, se nos va a ser difícil.. no creo que yo sola esté yendo al estanque…"

Stephanie tenía un mal presentimiento de cómo acabaría todo eso.

--- --- ---

Los Akatsukis estaban cerca del estanque. En medio de ellos, una muchacha estaba vestida igual que todos. No se distinguía. Si cualquiera la viera, pensarían que era una Akatsuki. Era Cristina. Caminaba de forma callada, al igual que todos. Itachi le había dicho que esperaba que peleara con ellos. Cuando llegaron al estanque, se encontraron con el equipo siete, con Andrea, Stephanie y Sarima.

-Ya veo – Kakashi estaba mostrando su ojo con el Sharingan -. Por fin decidieron aparecer todos juntos.

-Hatake Kakashi – dijo uno de ellos. Al hacerlo, se quitó el sombrero, dejando ver sus ojos con el Sharingan -. No tenemos intención de matarlos. Solo dejen que nos llevemos a Naruto-kun. Si se resisten, vamos a atacar.

-¡JA! – exclamó Andrea –No vamos a dejar que se lleven a Naruto así porque sí.

-Si lo ponen así – dijo Kisame, quitándose el sombrero -. Suiton …

-Suiton Suikodan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua, Misil Tiburón Acuático) –Sarima hizo el sello más rápido que él.

El ataque casi dio de lleno a Kisame si no hubiera sido por una defensa que Deidara realizó. A estas alturas, ya los miembros de Akatsuki se habían quitado el sombrero. Todos menos una, que realmente, no era un miembro. Itachi sacó unos shurikens y los lanzó tan rápido hacia Sarima que esta hubiera murto irremediablemente si alguien no se hubiera puesto en medio y hecho algo para protegerla.

-¡NINPOU SUITON SUIJINHEKI! (Elemento agua, muro de agua)

Una vez que se desvaneció el muro de agua, los miembros del Akatsuki miraban entre odio y sorpresa a esa persona que estaba vestida como ellos. Esta persona se sacó el sombrero, y luego, la capa negra con nubes rojas con bordes blancos. Cristina estaba vestida como ninja, pero miraba con una furia indescriptible a Itachi.

-Itachi, escúchame. ¡NUNCA TE VOY A PERDONAR ESTO¡NUNCA TE VOY A PERDONAR QUE LE HAYAS LANZADO ESOS SHURIKENS A SARIMA!

-¿Sari…?

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL QUE NO SABES¡SABES MUY BIEN QUE ELLAS TRES SON AMIGAS MIA¡NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!

-Cristina…

Cristina se volteó para ver a sus tres amigas tirarse sobre ella y abrazarla. Luego de un momento, en el que todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, se soltaron.

-Cristina, ese jutsu estuvo muy bueno.

-Demo, me lo enseñó alguien que es un traidor.

-¡No hables Cristina! Esa bandana que te dio Itachi ya debiste de haberla tachado, eso te hace una ninja mal vista. Nosotros mismos te vimos tachar esa bandana con el símbolo de Konoha.

-Demo… - dijo Cristina, sonriendo –No contaban con que mejoré bastante. Le saqué duplicado a esa bandana con chakra y taché el duplicado.

Cristina metió la mano derecha en la parte delantera de su ropa de ninja y sacó una bandana de Konoha intacta. Se volvió para dirigirse a Kakashi.

-Usted debe de ser… Kakashi-sensei – dijo -. Uchiha Itachi me dijo que, al haber entrenado con alguien que fue instruido en Konoha, soy prácticamente una ninja de ese lugar, pero quiero que me lo confirme.

-Bueno… no eres una traidora, demo, has salvado a Sarima… creo que puedes usarla.

Cristina se colocó la bandana a modo de vincha. Luego de eso, se puso en posición de pelea, al igual que sus amigas. Deidara comenzó a reir.

-No pensarán en atacarnos, somos mucho más hábiles que ustedes.

-Demo… -dij Stephanie, sonriendo.

-Demo ¿qué? – dijo Sasori.

-Demo… nosotras somos mucho más creativas que ustedes… - dijo Andrea.

-¿Nani? – se extrañó Itachi.

-Nosotras venimos de otro mundo, otro mundo en donde no existen ninjas –explicó Cristina -. Los ninjas solo existieron en el antiguo Japón y ahora solo se enseñan sus técnicas, pero no para matar. Ustedes en nuestro mundo sólo existen como personas imaginarias.

-Cristina y yo imaginábamos un mundo en el cual nosotras éramos parte de algo así - dijo Sarima -. Andrea y Stephanie se involucraron. Se diría que éramos felices en ese momento.

-Lo éramos, hasta que vinimos a parar aquí – intervino Stephanie -. Vimos otro tipo de cosas, y lo más impresionante es que aprendimos técnicas muy rápido.

-Demo, al ser esto parte de nosotras (aunque no podamos controlarlo)… –dijo Cristina.

-Nosotras podemos inventar ataques – dijo Sarima.

-Como este, que nosotras mismas inventamos en nuestro mundo – dijo Andrea.

-¡ESPECIALIDAD NINJA: FLECHA DE CHIDORI! –gritaron las cuatro juntas, haciendo el mismo sello.

-¿NANI? – gritaron todos los Akatsukis por la sorpresa.

El ataque les dio a Sasori, Kisame, Deidara y Toby. Itachi lo esquivó por un pelo. Lo que hicieron las cuatro fue concentrar su chakra en forma de flecha, tanto chakra como el que Sasuke juntaba cuando iba a hacer el chidori normal. Luego, cada una lo lanzaba.

-¡Cristina¡Has esa técnica del tornado que te sabes muy bien el sello! – gritó Sarima, esquivando un shuriken de Sasori.

-Está bien – contestó Cristina, esquivando una paloma de barro de Deidara.

Apenas Cristina pisó tierra, se mordió un dedo de la mano, hizo que sangre e hizo el sello.

-¡KUCHIYOSE KIRIKIRI MAI! (Técnica de invocación danza del tornado)

Esa técnica solo la podía hacer la hermana de Gaara con ese abanico que poseía, pero Cristina había averiguado cómo hacerla, y se aprendió el sello. Sarima, Andrea y Stephanie nunca llegaron a aprenderse el sello, y no querían morderse un dedo para hacer bien la técnica. El ventarrón hizo trastabillar a algunos Akatsukis. Cuando terminó la técnica, Cristina se dio cuenta que faltaba un miembro.

-Demo… ¿dónde está…? – no llegó a terminar la pregunta. Lo último que escuchó fue el gritó de Sarima. Itachi le había lanzado un kunai a la espalda.

-¡SARIMA! –gritaron todos. Cristina se horrorizó ante lo que vio. Sarima tenía un kunai clavado a la altura del corazón. Esta cayó boca abajo y así se quedó.

-¡SARIMA! – gritó Cristina. Corrió hacia ella. Seguía viva, pero si se sacaba ese kunai sin la vista de un médico, podría desangrarse. Cristina levantó la vista, furiosa. Itachi había regresado con su grupo y parecía dispuesto a marcharse con sus compañeros. Dieron media vuelta y empezaron a caminar.

-¡ITACHI! –gritó Cristina. Este se volteó -¡CREEME, ESTO NO SE QUEARÁ ASÍ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE LO QUE HICISTE!

Itachi ni siquiera dijo algo, volvió a su otra posición y se fue con los Akatsukis, moviéndose a gran velocidad. Cristina miró a su amiga. Sarima estaba con los ojos abiertos, con el dolor que estaba sintiendo reflejados en ellos. Cristina la abrazó, antes de echarse a llorar.

**"-Escúchame, vas a estar de nuestro lado, porque si no, te aseguro, que dejo sin vida a tus demás compañeras.**

**Cristina se asustó. No quería que algo les pase a sus amigas por su culpa."**

Y había pasado algo, no la muerte, pero algo que la acercaba mucho a ello. Y a su mejor amiga. Sarima.

--- --- --- ---- ---- -----------------------

O.O ¿Qué les pareció? Todavía me falta un poco para terminar este fic, pero, de todas formas, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos desde Perú! Sayonara!


	7. ¡Sálvate! Tú tienes lo necesario

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, solo Stephanie, Cristina, Sarima y Andrea. Esta historia se la dedico a una amiga, justamente a Stephanie. Espero que les guste!

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

VII

¡Sálvate! Tú tienes lo necesario

Tsunade estaba corría por el pasillo del hospital junto con otras ninjas médicos. Sakura estaba con ella, para intentar ayudar a Sarima. Esta había perdido la consciencia (obvio, quien no la perdería) cuando llegó al hospital. Casi nadie conocía a Cristina, por lo que no estaban con ella, al lado de la sala donde se encontraba Sarima, siendo tratada por las ninjas. Andrea y Stephanie estaban calladas, cada una al lado de Cristina. Las tres tenían la mirada perdida. Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi estaban callados. Solo miraban de hito a hito a Cristina. Esta tenía una herida en el brazo derecho, pero no le importaba.

**FLASH BACK**

**El teléfono sonaba. Cristina corrió a ****lacanzarlo**

**-¿Aló?**

**-Hola Cristina.**

**-¡****Sarima**

**-Hola¿cómo estas amiga?**

**-Bien¿y tú?**

**-Te llamaba para contarte lo que pasó hoy en el colegio…**

**Realmente, eran amigas.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Cristina no se perdoma esa distracción que tuvo y que favoreció la posición de ataque para Itachi. La pregunta era… ¿Por qué atacó si sabía lo importante que eran ellas para Cristina? Realmente, Itachi la había usado. Sus puños se apretaron sobre su regazo. Sentía cólera, cólera contra el Uchiha. Si todo había sido un juego, ella había caído, y, lo peor de todo, aún cuando su mejor amiga podía estar muriendo, ella no podía escapar de la trampa.

Kakashi estaba con la mirada perdida. No podía creer lo que había pasado.

"**-Ne, ****Sarima****… ¿quieres ir un día de estos a ver la puesta de sol?**

**Sarima**** levantó la vista con una alegría indeterminada. **

**-Pensé… pensé… que…**

**-Ne, ****Sarima****, en realidad soy mayor que tú, no tengo ni idea de por cuantos años, demo… se puede salir como amigos, tal vez más adelante seamos otra cosa…"**

Kakashi recordaba muy bien la cara de felicidad de Sarima al haberle propuesto ir a ver la puesta de sol. Pero también recordaba cómo ella había reunido valor para decirle lo que sentía.

**FLASH BACK**

**-****Kakashi-sensei****…**

**-Que no me llames ****sensei****…**

**-****Kakashi****…**

**-¿****Nani**

**Sarima**** no era capaz. Tenía miedo de que, al decirle, ****Kakashi**** la mandara bien lejos, diciéndole que ya no la quería ver más.**** Pero debía decirle. No sabía ****cuándo iba a volver a su mundo, por lo que, si encontraban a Cristina pronto, deberían irse (aunque no sabían cómo).**

**-Necesito decirle algo…**

**-Deja de tratarme de usted…**

**-****Kakashi****… - necesitaba decirle en ese mismo momento, pues sentía que su valor se iba – yo… yo…**

**-Tú… -dándole ánimos. ****Kakashi**** realmente se estaba extrañando de la apariencia de ****Sarima****, pues se estaba poniendo colorada.**

**-Esto… -****Sarima**** estaba poniéndose realmente nerviosa – Te debo decir algo…**

**-****Sarima****, me estás rayando… **

**-Mira, solo te pido que sigamos siendo amigos aún con lo que te voy a decir…**

**-No te preocupes…**

**-****Kakashi****… te… ¡TE AMO!**

**Kakashi**** se quedó pasmado, observando (con un solo ojo)**** cómo ****Sarima**** se iba poniendo blanca al ver que no decía nada. A ****Sarima**** se le humedecieron los ojos al escuchar a ****Kakashi**

**-Necesito estar solo por unos momentos… ****Sayonara****Sarima****, nos vemos.**

**Kakashi**** pasó por el costado de ****Sarima**** y se alejó de ella. Una ****lagrima**** solitaria salió de uno de los ojos de ****Sarima****, antes de que esta echara a correr hacia donde vivía.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Tsunade salió de la habitación. Tenía la preocupación pintada en la cara. Cristina se paró de inmediato, seguida de Sasuke, Andrea, Naruto, Stephanie y Kakashi. Tsunade se adelantó al lugar en donde estaba el grupo.

-Gomen, traigo malas noticias.

-¿Nani? – preguntó Cristina.

-Ese kunai le dio en pleno corazón. Si se lo quitamos, puede desangrarse inmediatamente, incluso antes de que le coloquemos chakra.

Cristina la miró unos segundos, para luego lanzarse contra la habitación. Iba abrir la puerta cuando se detuvo abruptamente. No la tocó siquiera. Dio unos pasos para atrás y se volvió. Miró a Tsunade fijamente a los ojos.

-Por lo menos, intenten hacer que no se desangre.

-Onegai, Tsunade… -suplicaron Stephanie y Andrea.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer. No les prometo nada. Demo… unos médicos pueden intentar que no se desangre y otros curar la herida – dijo Tsunade.

Tsunade volvió a entrar. Cristina se derrumbó nuevamente. Intentó esperar tranquila un momento aunque sea, pero no pudo. Se paró y se despidió. Dijo que volvería con algo de comer para los seis. Aunque dudaba que alguno fuera capaz de tragar algo.

--- --- ---

-Ne, Iatchi¿estás escuchando?

Los Akatsukis estaban realmente amargos porque no pudieron conseguir su objetivo, y se estaban poniendo más furiosos por el hecho que Itachi parecía no escucharlos.

-¿Acaso es realmente importante que los escuche? Fue su idea el de hacer esto así, por lo tanto, es culpa suya que esto haya fallado.

-Estás más perdido que nunca, Itachi-san –dijo Kisame -. ¿Todo es por lo que te gritó Cristina-chan cuando atacaste a su amiga?

-No puedo creer que sigas pensando en ella cuando todo fue un juego – exclamó Deidara.

-No solo fue un simple juego… ¡FUNCIONÓ! – dijo Sasori -Ella vendrá tal vez con el equipo siete para enfrentarnos… Ahora que lo analizo, realmente no fallamos, en realidad, tenemos un punto a nuestro favor.

-Ie… - dijo Itachi –Con lo poco que la conozco, ella posiblemente vendrá sola. No va a querer exponer a otras personas a lo mismo que a esa amiga suya. Si de verdad quieren conseguir a Naruto, tendremos que ir a Konoha nuevamente.

-Itachi-san – dijo Kisame -¿te arrepientes de haber atacado a esa chiquilla?

-Ie – contestó Itachi. Él sabía muy bien que estaba mintiendo. Se arrepentía, no podía olvidar la cólera de Cristina en ese momento. Se paró.

-Voy a investigar un momento, vuelvo más tarde… no especificaré a qué hora.

--- --- ---

Cristina había comprado doce raciones de ramen. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar Sarima en el hospital, pero ese tiempo ella estaría ahí. Además, dudaba que los demás quisieran marcharse sin saber si Sarima se recuperaría o no.

-"Todo esto es tu culpa… Uchiha… Itachi" – pensó Cristina.

--- --- ---

Kakashi estaba dando vueltas alrededor del pasillo. No podía negar que Sarima era alguien especial para él. No podía creer que empezara a sentir algo por una niña. Aunque Sarima no era precisamente una niña, pero era menor que él por varios años.

-¿PERO POR QUÉ NO SALEN? – poco más Kakashi gritaba esa pregunta.

-Demo, Kakashi-sensei – dijo Naruto -. Ese kunai le cayó directamente al corazón.

Antes de que alguno pudiera agregar algo más, Tsunade salió de la habitación en la que estaba Sarima.

-Hemos detenido la hemorragia, pero no podemos cerrar la herida…

-¿Nani¿Por qué? – dijo Kakashi.

-Nos hemos quedado sin chakra…

-Entonces – dijo una voz. Se volvieron. Era Cristina – déjenme pasar.

Tsunade impresionada, la dejó pasar. Cristina observó que estaba boca abajo, así que se podía ver la herida. Se acercó y la tomó por una mano que estaba colgando de la cama.

-Sarima… amiga, escúchame… Sálvate, tú tienes lo necesario. Tú puedes hacerlo.

Segundos después, Tsunade le pidió que saliera. Inmediatamente, entró Kakashi. Cristina se fijó en su mirada (bueno, le vio solo un ojo) y se sorprendió por su mirada. Había algo que no cuadraba en la eterna mirada que ella le veía en su mundo. Cristina suspiró. No podría estar ahí más tiempo.

-Cristina – dijo Andrea -. Sal un momento, anda a caminar, te va a hacer bien. Nosotras nos quedamos en este lugar.

-Gracias, Andrea – dijo Cristina.

Cristina se dirigió a la entrada del hospital, con la intención de ir al único lugar en donde podría descargar su rabia.

--- --- ---

Itachi había ido al lugar en donde encontraron a Cristina. Se quedó contemplando el lago. Todavía recordaba cómo es que pasaban por ese lugar y la vieron flotar. Cómo Deidara la había sacado entre quejas, cómo Sasori había aceptado (también con quejas) darle una manta que había llevado para el viaje. También recordaba el momento en el cual el había tenido que llevarla cargada hasta un lugar cercano al lago para que ella pudiera recuperar el conociemiento.

Iatchi ahora caminaba hacia ese lugar, pero antes de llegar al árbol donde la colocaron, se detuvo. Ahí había alguien que no sintió su chakra. Se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos y observó. Al darse cuenta de quién era, casi se atraganta.

--- --- ---

Cristina estaba en ese lugar en el cual había despertado luego de haber caído al lago. Estaba que le daba con todas sus fuerzas al árbol. Le había sacado parte de la corteza y su puño estaba sangrando un poco.

-Nunca… -decía a cada golpe –nunca te lo voy a perdonar…

Al final desistió. Sus puños tenían heridas que hacían que se vieran rojos, por lo que, según su sentido común le indicó, dejó de dar golpes al árbol.

Empezó a calmarse un poco. No podía descargar toda su furia contra un árbol solamente. Debía de encontrar a Itachi y decirle algunas palabras, aparte de darle algunos golpes. Tan molesta estaba que no se percató del chakra que estaba detrás de ella. Luego de haberse calmado casi toda, lo sintió.

-Ese chakra… - dijo, antes de voltearse y sujetar un kunai que había sido lanzado, pero no fue lanzado a ella, sino, a un costado. Su mano sangró un poco al sujetarlo. Miró el kunai fijamente, medio desconcertada. Luego, fijó su vista frente a ella.

-Itachi…

--- --- ---

Kakashi había entrado a la habitación en la cual estaba Sarima. Lo que vio casi hace que se caiga, ya que vió la herida del kunai abierta. Kakashi se acercó tambaleándose. Se sentó a su costado. La miró y la remiró. Estaba boca abajo y se notaba que estaba sin conciencia. Sin saber la razón, Kakashi tomó una de las manos de Sarima y le empezó a hablar.

-Onegai, Sarima, tienes que recuperarte. No me puedes… dejar… no me dejes solo…

Kakashi no sabía la razón que le impulsó a decir eso. Realmente, él mismo se sorprendió de decir eso. Sarima, en ese momento, respiró profundamente. Empezó a abrir los ojos. En ese mismo momento, la herida de Sarima empezó a cerrar.

Kakashi pensó algo, que en realidad es lo correcto: Todos los ninjas tienen una técnica especial. La de Sarima, al igual que Naruto, es la "auto curación". Kakashi casi se pone a saltar de alegría cuando la herida de Sarima cerró. Esta se enderezó y emepzó a murmurar.

-Me.. me pareció escuchar la voz de… -no completó la frase al ver a Kakashi a su lado.

Sarima lo miró fijamente, pensando diversas cosas…

-"Entonces… entonces… entonces lo que escuché o fue un sueño… Kakashi… en realidad… ¿no me odias?" – pensaba Sarima con una gran felicidad. Ahora sabía que lo que Kakashi sentía, por lo que eso era suficiente.

--- --- ---

Itachi estaba parado a metros de ella. La miraba con el Sharingan activado. Cristina se había colocado en posición de defensa. Bueno, quería descargar su cólera contra él, y, al verlo, sintió nuevamente su cólera contra él. Había tirado el kunai lanzado por Itachi y había sacado shurikens con la intención de lanzarlos contra Itachi.

-Konochihua…¿qué haces aquí?

-Todavía tienes el valor de hablarme luego de lo que hiciste. Como te lo dije hoy en la mañana, no te perdonaré lo que hiciste. Sarima todavía tiene la herida ya que le cayó ese kunai directamente en el corazón.

-Demo, sigue viva¿no es así?

-Hai… sigue viva… -Cristina, sin saber la razón, estaba empezando a calmarse –Demo, quería verte…

-¿Para qué?

Cristina respondió moviéndose velozmente y colocándose detrás de él. Le lanzó unos shurikens. A Itachi le cayó en la espalda. Cristina se quedó seria. Acaba de herir mortalmente a la única persona a quien ella quería realmente. Mientras le lanzaba los shurikens, Cristina había estado ausente.

-"Mientras tú jugabas, yo me iba enamorando… gomen, Itachi"

Pero antes de pensar si lo ayudaba o no, ese Itachi desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Nani?

-¿Eso es lo único que puedes hacer? – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Crisitna se dio la vuelta para quedarse frente a frente con Uchiha Itachi, que la empujó hasta el árbol al cual ella había estado golpeando.

--- --- --- ---- ---- -----------------------

O.O ¿Qué les pareció? Todavía me falta un poco para terminar este fic, pero, de todas formas, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos desde Perú¡Sayonara!


	8. ¡Amigas!

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, solo Cristina, Sarima, Andrea y Stephanie. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por puro entretenimiento.

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

VIII

¡Amigas!

Estaba con rabia, furiosa. Por mas que ese kunai no matara a su amiga no perdonaría lo que el le había hecho. Sarima era su mejor amiga, su mejor compañía, una de las pocas que se encontraban cada 1000 años.

-Aunque eso no haya pasado igual nunca te lo perdonare - le decía estando apoyada contra el árbol al que Itachi la había lanzado - Gracias a ello, ella se encuentra al borde de la muerte entre este mundo y el nuestro. Si ella muere aquí no la volveré a ver nunca… y si eso ocurre… pienso irme con ella.

Itachi no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué ella se preocupaba tanto por una simple chica, alguien que casi nunca veía, que prácticamente no paraba con ella? Simplemente no lo entendía, estaba confundido; después de todo lo ocurrido a su lado, ¿por qué seguía prefiriendo a una amiga más que a él?

-¿Por qué? - le pregunto apoyándola contra el árbol mirándola a los ojos con su sharingan - ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto solo por ella?

Lo que noto entonces le extraño mucho, pues ahora ella le miraba también a los ojos pero ya no con miedo ni con rabia, más bien con tristeza y depresión. Decidió soltarla entonces y quedo parado frente a ella.

-Porque ella es… Sarima es… una amiga muy importante para mí - le confesó -. La única que siempre me ha apoyado, ayudado, consolado cada vez que lo he necesitado… - le comenzó a decir queriendo sollozar -Porque yo la quiero mucho… - y en ese momento cambio de cara repentinamente - incluso… ¡La quiero más que a ti! - le grito volviendo a ser dominada por el odio y rencor; acabando nomás de decir estas palabras Itachi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues ella le planto una patada en el estomago mandándolo bien lejos de ella.

--- --- ---

Kakashi se sentía alegre de volver a ver a Sarima sana y salva a su costado. Sarima se alegraba de por fin haber escuchado (así haya sido en sueños), los verdaderos sentimientos de Kakashi. Con eso le bastaba, ya era suficiente, a partir de ese momento se propuso no cometer el mismo error y andar persiguiéndolo. A partir de entonces ella dejaría de lado todo eso…

Toc Toc

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Hacía poco había acabado de regenerar sus heridas. Cuando Tsunade entraba a la sala con un nuevo equipo medido pero al verla ya sentada y levantada sin señal de la herida mas si con la cicatriz, esta no podía creerlo. La única persona que conocía con ese talento era a Naruto o al menos eso creía. Kakashi le explico la situación y su teoría y poco después la trasladaron a una habitación aparte para que descansara.

Toc Toc

Oyó que volvieron a tocar su puerta.

-Adelante - dijo Sarima, sentándose en su cama.

-¡Sarima!- oyó que le gritaron sus dos amigas, Stephanie y Andrea.

-¡Estas viva!- grito Andrea lanzándose sobre ella a abrazarla (o tal vez a ahorcarla. XD)

-An…Andrea…no puedo respirar - trataba de decirle para que la soltara.

-¡Estas viva! - volvió a gritar Andrea -¡Lo sabía, lo sabia! Sabía que no podías morir y abandonarnos - y por fin la soltó.

-Hai… - dijo Stephanie a su costado -Ya comenzábamos a pensar en tu velorio si morías.

-¡¡¡QUÉ!!!- grito Sarima algo sorprendida.

Las tres comenzaron a reírse.

-Por cierto - pregunto Sarima -, ¿dónde está Cristina?

-La mandamos a que descanse un rato - le contesto Stephanie-. Andaba demasiado preocupada por ti…

-Pensamos que lo mejor era que ella también se fuera un rato a descansar - le dijo Andrea -. No debe tardar en regresar.

-Supongo- comento Sarima un poco apenada por su ausencia y de ahí recordó: No solo estando inconsciente sintió la mano de Kakashi tocar la suya, sino tambien, mucho antes de eso sintió la de otra persona, la de su mejor amiga - Espero que regrese pronto.

Toc Toc

Escucharon que volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¿Será ella?- se preguntaron Stephanie y Andrea.

-Pase - dijo Sarima para que abriera la puerta.

-Konichihua… - dijo la persona entrando.

--- --- ---

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! - se podía oír a Temari gritando dentro de una habitación.

-¿En verdad piensas irte Gaara? - le preguntaba Kankuro.

-Hai - les contesto -. Ya lo he decidido.

-Demo… ¿qué pasará con la aldea?- le preguntaba su hermana toda sorprendida.

-Tú no eres así Gaara - le dijo su hermano -. ¿Qué te esta pasado? - le pregunto preocupado.

-Hay algo que todavía debo hacer allá - les dijo con su voz fría y su mirada tan penetrante llena de determinación - Volveré pronto - y se retiro sin decir más.

--- --- ---

-Konichihua… - dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando.

-Kakashi sen… - quiso decir Sarima pero recordó –Kakashi.

-Veo que te estas acostumbrando - le dijo acercándosele.

Sarima solo sonrió.

-¡¡Bah!! - se quejo Stephanie -Y nosotras pensábamos que era Cristina. Menuda pena.

-Tienes razón - dijo Andrea-. Ya planeábamos ir a celebrar la recuperación de Sarima y ella desaparece.

-Lamento no ser quien esperaban - dijo Kakashi sobándose la cabeza, sonriendo y con su gotita en la cabeza (estilo anime) - Posiblemente este con el equipo - dijo tratando de darles esperanza.

-Quiero ir a verla - dijo Sarima tratando de levantarse. Pero se sentía aún un poco débil, debido a que su regeneración, a diferencia de la de Naruto le consumía demasiado chakra.

-Ni se te ocurra - dijo Kakashi deteniéndola de su intento - Aun estás débil- le dijo sujetándola desde los hombros.

-Demo…- quiso decir ella.

-No te preocupes amiga - le dijo Andrea -. Iremos a buscarla.

-Chicas…- murmuró.

-Sí, así aprovechamos el tiempo. Después de todo ya estas bien y no corres peligro - dijo Stephanie sonriéndole "maliciosamente" a Andrea

-Arigato… - les dijo, viéndolas como se retiraban, aunque medias extrañas.

-Te veremos luego - le dijo Stephanie despidiéndose llevándose a Andrea del brazo.

-Recupérate - le dijo Andrea a cambio mientras la jalaba.

--- --- ---

Ambas chicas se encontraban afuera del hospital caminando por las calles de Konoha, "buscando a Cristina" o al menos eso era lo que Andrea pensaba (tan inocente como siempre).

-¿Y donde crees que deberíamos comenzar a buscar Stephanie? - le pregunto.

-No te has dado cuenta todavía, ¿verdad?- le pregunto ella.

-¿Cuenta de qué?- volvió a preguntar toda inocente.

-O sea, ¡¡HELLO!! - le grito - Está en reposo y que mejor que con compañía.

-Si, ¿y?- no entendía el punto.

-¡Acompañada de Kakashi!- le contesto y por fin Andrea entendió el punto.

-O////O- fue la cara que puso Andrea.

Ambas sabían lo insoportable que era a veces Sarima en su mundo cuando hablaban de Naruto. Para comenzar estaba desesperada por Kakashi, obsesionada con el, intranquila siempre y muy ilusionada con ese hombre. Si, en verdad lo quería mucho, siempre lo hizo pero…

-Eso es verdad pero…- dijo Andrea.

-Pero, ¿qué?- le pregunto ella sin dejarla terminar - si la encontráramos lo mejor seria esperar un rato antes de decírselo para darles un tiempo a solas, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Notaste la expresión que tenia en el rostro en ese momento?- le pregunto Andrea

Y en ese momento recordó. La mirada que su amiga llevaba al momento que Kakashi entro a la habitación. Ni de ilusionada o de tristeza mas bien una de preocupación, preocupación por su amiga.

-Nunca antes la había visto así- comento Andrea parándose por un instante- Tal vez… solo por esta vez no estaría mal tratar de animarla. Recuerda lo mucho que significa Cristina para ella, es su mejor amiga después de todo.

-¡¡Oye!! Tampoco te pongas tan dramática - le dijo ella dándole una palmada en la espalda -. ¿Te has olvidado todas las veces que ella decía lo mismo, que lo había olvidado, que lo odiaba y que no quería volver a verlo en nuestro mundo?

-Hai - afirmo su amiga - y a los cinco minutos volvía a pegarse al televisor solo para verlo - dijo recordando las acciones de su típica amiga -. Tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo- dijo Stephanie.

Ambas comenzaron a reírse.

--- --- ---

Ambos estaban solos en el mismo cuarto. Sarima un poco preocupada por su amiga ausente suponiendo lo peor, mientras que Kakashi estaba sentado en una silla del costado leyendo como siempre su Icha Icha.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto el dejando de leer por un momento - Has estado muy callada los últimos 20 minutos.

-No es nada - le contesto -. Es solo que… no puedo dejar de tener este mal presentimiento.

-¿Por ella o por tus amigas?- le volvió a preguntar.

-Por todos - le dijo - Algo malo va a pasar. Puedo sentirlo.

A Kakashi le sorprendió su nueva actitud. Ella no era así. Recién había comenzado a actuar así después de haberse levantado, después de haberse recuperado.

-Algo no anda bien - pensó Kakashi - Será posible… ¿que ella tenga más de una sola habilidad? ¿Será posible de que ella sea capaz de presentir el futuro? - y siguió mirándola cuidadosamente.

--- --- ---

Cristina había enviado bien lejos a Itachi y ahora volvía a desatar su furia.

-Sarima es… - dijo recordando distintos hechos que había pasado con su amiga.

**FLASH BACK 1**

**-Cristina se ilumina el día cada vez que hablo contigo**

**-¡Y a mi! ¿Puedes creerlo? - le decía ella por teléfono.**

**-Y pensar que antes nos odiábamos… - le decía Sarima**

**Ambas reían.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK 1**

**FLASH BACK 2**

**-No puedo creerlo - le decía Cristina emocionada -. ¿En verdad ocurrió eso?**

**-Y eso no es todo - le decía Sarima una de las pocas veces que solían encontrarse.**

**-¡Cuéntamelo todo! - le gritaba insistiendo en que se lo dijera.**

**-Veras…-comenzaba a contarle.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK 2**

-Ella es…- comenzaba a hablar mas alto al ver que Itachi volvía a acercársele

**FLASH BACK 3**

**-¡Que genial! ¿No lo crees Cristina? - le decía Sarima - ¡¡¡Kakashi es lo máximo!!!**

**-No lo se creo que prefiero a Sasuke todavía, además Kakashi es…**

**-¡¡¿¿QUÉ QUÉ??!! - comenzaba a perseguirla - Repite eso de nuevo y veras como mueres.**

**-¿¡Pero qué he hecho!? - gritaba Cristina huyendo de Sarima - Solo di mi opinión personal.**

**-Estabas insultando - le gritaba Sarima persiguiéndolo.**

**-Eso no es insultar - gritaba Cristina.**

**Las otras dos chicas, Andrea y Stephanie, solo miraban como terceras personas todo el acto, con su gotita en la cabeza (estilo anime) y pensando que Sarima era una tonta y Cristina una inmadura. Sin embargo entre Cristina y Sarima se entendían y disfrutaban los pocos momentos que compartían juntas riéndose, discutiendo cada cinco minutos y dando grititos por algunos chicos.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK 3**

-¡Ella es una amiga muy importante para mi!- le grito, concentrando todo su chakra en un solo ataque y al ver que se le acercaba. Lo había usado antes y lo volvería a usar, aunque gastara todo su chakra -. ¡Flecha de Chidori!- gritó lanzándoselo.

El ataque que le fue lanzado no pudo esquivarlo como antes, pues él tambien se encontraba herido no exteriormente, más interiormente. El simple hecho de haber herido a su amiga había causado esto: el odio de la única persona que tal vez siempre quiso y el peligro de que ella lo quiera ver muerto. La flecha que Cristina le lanzo le cayo justo en la pierna causándole una hemorragia la cual lo prohibía de moverse. Cristina aprovecho la oportunidad para atacarlo entonces tal y como el lo había hecho con su amiga: con un kunai.

-No te perdonare - grito corriendo hacia el que se encontraba arrodillado viendo cómo empezaba a perder, lentamente, sangre - ¡Sufrirás de la misma forma que ella!

Pero justo en ese momento…

--- --- ---

-Sarima, ¿qué sucede? - le pregunto Kakashi un poco alterado por haber sentido un incremento repentino de chakra en el cuerpo de la chica.

-Cristina… - comenzó a murmurar pegando sus dos manos a su pecho en señal de oración -Onegai… - dijo concentrando todo su chakra en la mano que Cristina había tomado anteriormente -No lo hagas… - dijo corriéndole una lagrima por el rostro y enviando esa esencia de chakra lejos del hospital.

Esta paso desapercibida para sus otras dos amigas ya que la esencia iba a gran velocidad y dirigida a Cristina, su mejor amiga.

--- --- ---

Cristina se paró en seco. Justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzárselo sintió el chakra de su amiga el cual la detuvo.

Estaba con la cabeza agachada, con el kunai en la mano derecha a menos de un metro de distancia de Itachi quien seguía perdiendo sangre.

-¿Por qué te detienes? - le pregunto Itachi sin levantar la mirada - ¿Por qué dudas?

-Yo… - comenzó a hablar sin dirigirle la mirada - yo no cometeré el mismo error que tú - le dijo - Yo no lo haré - y soltó el kunai -. Sarima está viva, ella está a salvo - y una lagrima le broto el rostro, la misma que a Sarima.

-Lo sabia - oyó que le decía Itachi tratando de levantarse debido a su herida.

-Tú no sabes nada de nosotras - le contesto Cristina secándose su lagrima.

-Ya comprobé lo suficiente - le dijo Itachi mirándola nuevamente con su sharingan -. Desde el primer día que te vi hasta que conocí a tus amigas.

-¿Que puedes saber tu de eso?- le pregunto gritando tratando de no mirarlo.

-La verdadera razón por la que ataqué a tu amiga- le contesto.

-¡Trataste de matarla!- le grito.

-No fue así- le dijo llamado la atención de Cristina, quien se quedó muda, entre el asombro y la duda.

--- --- ---

Ambas pasaron desapercibidas el chakra que Sarima envió. Ellas por ahora seguían caminando por las calles sin señal alguna del equipo 7 o de Cristina. Estaba anocheciendo y lo peor de todo era que comenzaba a llover.

-¿Lloviendo en Konoha? - se pregunto Andrea, sintiendo pequeñas gotas caer en su cabeza.

-Muy extraño - comentó Stephanie.

-Lo mejor será regresar al hospital - dijo Andrea.

-O tal vez dejarlos tener una noche romántica y nosotras ir a casa - insinuó Stephanie jalándole del brazo de nuevo con dirección a ella.

-No creo que se pueda llamar "noche romántica" si es en un hospital- comentó Andrea tratando de soltarse.

-Onegai - le pidió Stephanie -, iremos mañana a verla, además tal vez Cristina esté en casa esperándonos.

-¡Ok! Pero suéltame - dijo Andrea -. Odio que me toquen.

Ninguna de las dos ni enteradas de todo lo ocurrido se fueron al departamento pensando que todo iba bien y que capaz allí las estaría esperando Cristina con las noticias.

--- --- ---

Ya era de noche, lo único que les daba luz era la luna llena y debido a que el lugar estaba alejado de Konoha no llovía. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la mirada. Cristina trataba de evitarla mientras recuperaba el aliento e Itachi trataba de mantenerse de pie debido a su herida.

-¿Cómo que no fue así? - le pregunto Cristina alterada -Ustedes me lo dijeron en el mi cara. ¡Debido a que me opuse a luchar junto a ustedes Sarima salió lastimada!!

-Puede que esa haya sido la idea de los akatsuki - le contesto agitado -. Pero yo tenia una de por medio en la cual tu y tus amigas intervenían.

Cristina se quedo en silencio sin todavía entender lo que el quería decir.

-Te he estado entrenando desde que te encontré - le comenzó a contar -. En ese momento tu nivel de chakra era como el de todos los de este mundo. Demo… - dijo entrecortadamente –Demo, desde que te separe de ellas has cambiado. Sin razón aparente comenzaste a esforzarte demasiado por ser mas fuerte, controlaste el chakra en un corto periodo de tiempo y tus habilidades mejoraron increíblemente. Y todo por… por las llamadas amigas que tenias. Ya no me temías como antes, incluso te lamentabas de haberme conocido y después del accidente de tu amiga incluso has tratado de matarme.

-¡¡No fue un accidente!! - le grito ella - Tú lo hiciste apropósito.

-Lo mismo ocurrió con tu amiga – Cristina, ante estas palabras se quedo callada de nuevo -. La primera vez que la vi, la misma vez que te separe de ellas, ella tenía un nivel de chakra estable, incluso menos que el tuyo. Sin embargo la última vez ella ya no era la misma. La mirada que tenia, la determinación que mostraba, era idéntica a la tuya de hace poco. Su nivel de chakra aumentó increíblemente igual que el que tú poseías al lanzarme ese ataque - paro unos minutos antes de continuar -. Es como si ustedes dos estuvieran conectadas de algún modo, por eso mucho antes de lanzarle el kunai me di cuanta de algo…

Cristina se sobresalto en ese momento.

-Ninguna de las dos puede morir si la otra no se lo hace. Lo mismo que me dijiste que harías si ella moría, que tú te irías con ella - le dijo finalmente -. Además, ella posee una habilidad única que se creía que solo el jinjuriki poseía. No importa por donde la ataques, ni cuantas veces lo hagas, ella es capaz de regenerarse cuantas veces quiera, solo utilizando su chakra.

-¿Como sabes todo eso? - le pregunto, pero no le contestaba -¡Dímelo! - le ordenó.

-Con estos ojos - le dijo Itachi mirándola con su sharingan -. Puedo ver lo que sea - y aprovechando su descuido le lanzo un kunai que logro esquivar a las justas aunque le rozo el brazo derecho causándole que sangre.

-"Eso estuvo cerca" - pensó Cristina levantándose.

-Me pregunto si así como ella tiene esa habilidad tan especial tú y las otras dos tambien tendrán alguna de mi interés.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- le pregunto Cristina preparándose para otra pelea.

-Porque por ahora ya es suficiente - le dijo Itachi -. No creas que todo termina aquí - y comenzó a desaparecer mediante su disolución de pájaros negros.

-¡Vuelve!- le grito Cristina al verlo irse -¡No huyas!

Itachi solo le dirigió una última mirada antes de irse, mas en ese entonces pudo notar también como de lo débil que se encontraba la chica, ella perdía el conocimiento cayendo inconsciente al piso.

-Sarima… - fue lo último que murmuro Cristina.

--- --- ---

Sarima acababa de lanzar una gran cantidad de chakra a su amiga. Pero esa acción le costo mas de lo esperado. Kakashi, al momento en el que ella lanzo su chakra, tuvo que usar su sharingan para medir su nivel. Era increíble, era como si dentro de ella hubiera algo que se hubiera desatado lo cual causo el incremento desbordante de energía. Sin embargo…

-¡Sarima! - gritó Kakashi al ver como la chica perdía el conocimiento -¡ Sarima!- volvió a gritar - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Cristina… - fue lo único que la oyó murmurar antes de caer en sus brazos pues él se había acercado a verla justo en ese momento.

-Sarima… - dijo Kakashi al recibirla.

La escena que quedo a la vista fue hermosa. La chica que en algún momento era la más débil sacó a lucir su verdadero poder, y el hombre que en algún momento trató de huir de los sentimientos que lo mantenían atados a ella, ahora se dejaba llevar por ellos en un tierno abrazo.

-Estaré contigo… - le murmuro en su oído al momento de abrazarla- Nunca te abandonare… nunca mas…

Sarima solo sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho. Una parte de ella estaba con el hombre que amaba, y la otra con su amiga que al igual que ella se hallaba inconsciente.

Algo extraño ocurrió entonces. Sin que Kakashi lo notara de la espalda de la chica comenzaron a brotar unas alas de ángel las cuales los envolvieron a ambos, y al volver a abrirlas e ir desapareciendo dieron lugar a una nueva persona. Kakashi recién se dio cuenta entonces, la persona que ahora abrazaba ya no era una niña pequeña y loca, ahora era…ahora era…toda una mujer en todas los aspectos.

--- --- --- -----

O.o Gomen!! Lo siento por demorarme, es que una amiga me ayudó a hacer este episodio y, no es por nada, quedó muy lindo… No sé, ¿ustedes cómo piensan que quedó? Bueno, un agradecimiento especial para mi amiga Sarima, que me ayudó a hacer este episodio (Sarima de la vida real… ¡ella es real!). Espero que dentro de poco pueda publicar el siguiente episodio. Saludos desde Perú. ¡Sayonara!


	9. Confusiones de otros mundo

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, sólo Sarima, Cristina, Andrea y Stephanie. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

IX

Confusiones de otro mundo

Medianoche. La luna era la única testigo de aquel momento. El momento en el que por fin una mujer era correspondida por el hombre que amaba en un tierno abrazo. Kakashi no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, pues tenia que admitir que nunca antes se había sentido así con una chica, en especial que ahora ya no era tanto una, mas bien una mujer. Sin embargo, el cansancio finalmente se apodero de el y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que quedarse dormido a su costado.

Sarima se encontraba echada en su cama durmiendo "placidamente". Kakashi se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, sentado en piso, y apoyando su cabeza en un pequeño espacio de la cama de la mujer. Un brazo le servia de almohada, mientras el otro servia de extensión para que su mano diera con la suya y se entrelazaran mutuamente. Durante toda la noche, por mas incomodo que fuese nunca soltó, no pensaba hacerlo, no quería que nada malo vuelva a pasarle.

_Sueño de __Sarima__ - - -_

_Por otro lado ella soñaba, soñaba que no era ella. Veía la escena una y otra vez, aquella en la que Kakashi abrazaba a alguien, a otra persona que no era ella. No se sentía como tal, no entendía lo que ocurría; pero sentía dolor, miedo, depresión, angustia, rencor, envidia, y ganas de morirse. Le dolía el alma y se partía su corazón._

_-__¿__Quién__ eres?__- le preguntaba a nadie._

_-Yo soy tu__- le contestaba una voz en eco._

_-__¡¿__Quién__ eres?!__- gritaba_

_-Soy tu__- le contestaba de nuevo._

_-Entonces…-trato de hablar pues se sentía nerviosa- quien soy yo__- pregunto murmurando._

_Del fondo púrpura oscuro, que vendría a ser el ambiente de su sueño, comenzó a abrirse pasa hacia ella,__como un rayo de luz, una mujer. Era mucho mayor que ella, tenía el cabello mas largo pero del mismo color, era más alta y tenía un cuerpo espectacular para cualquier hombre, peor aun, más la ropa que tenia puesta… __Sarima__ no podía creérselo, que una mujer como ella fuera capaz de ser la misma persona que ella era ahora._

_-__Tú__ eres…__- le comenzó a hablar la mujer__- Todo lo que yo soy._

_-Entonces…entonces por qué eres __tú__ a quien abraza el hombre que amo__- le grito, sintiéndose mal al recordar la escena que habría estado viendo._

_-Esa persona…__-__le dijo volteando su rostro para que en esa dirección surgiera de nuevo la misma escena__- Eres t__ú__… _

_-__¡¡__NOOOOOOOOO!!- grito __Sarima__ sin entender nada y tampoco sin querer hacerlo._

_No __sabía__que__ hacer, sentía miedo y estaba confundida. Podría haber escapado de ella, pero por alguna razón sentía que no era capaz de hacerlo. No quería aceptar lo que la otra persona decía, no lo haría._

_-No tengas miedo__- le dijo acercándose a __Sarima_

_-__¿__Por qué?...__ ¿__Por qué?__- se preguntaba poniendo sus manos en su cabeza girándola negando todo__- No quiero… no puedo__- estaba muy confundida._

_-__¿__No era eso lo que deseabas desde__un principio?__- le pregunto contestando indirectamente una de sus preguntas._

_-__¿__Un principio?__- y comenzó a recordar._

_**Flashback**_

_**-Eres increíble, **__**Sarima**____**- le decían **__**Stephanie**__** en su mundo**____**- De todos los hombres que tenias para escoger, **__**¡¡**__**tenias que enamorarte de **__**Kakashi**___

_**-**__**Gome**__**n**____**- se disculpaba ella**____**- No pude evitarlo.**_

_**-Es una pervertido**____**- le decía Cristina burlándose de ella como de costumbre**____**- Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo **__**Icha**____**Icha**__** y**__**¿**__**a**__**ú**__**n así lo quieres?**___

_**-Ni siquiera has visto su verdadero rostro**____**- l**__**o**__** decía por su **__**máscara**____**- No sabes ni como es, ni lo conoces como deberías.**_

_**-Si lo hago**____**- les contesto en voz alta.**_

_**-Te lleva como 12 años amiga**____**- le decía **__**Stephanie**___

_**-**__**¡**__**No me importa!**____**- termin**__**ó**__** gritando y todo se volvió silencio**____**- Yo lo quiero tal y como es. A **__**mí**__** me gusta mucho todo de **__**él**__**: su forma de ser, actuar, hablar…**____**-**____**y un sinfín de cosas **__**más**__** -**__**Yo…**____**yo lo…**__** ¡**__**me gusta mucho!**____**- les confeso volteando su rostro al televisor donde veían a **__**Kakashi**__** pelear contra **__**Zabuza**__** la segunda vez-**__**"**__**Yo **__**también**__**- pensó**____**- Quisiera estar a su nivel…quisiera ser alguien digna de **__**é**__**l.**__**"**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_-Ahora lo recuerdo__- comento __Sarima__ saliendo de sus pensamientos__- desde ese momento…__yo…__yo…_

_-Ese mismo día, les confesaste a tus amigas el amor que sentías por ese hombre. Y ese mismo día dentro de ti surgió una nueva persona._

_-__Tú__ eres…- dijo __Sarima__ reaccionando- Tu eres…_

_-Yo soy tus deseos__- dijo colocándose frente a ella__- Soy tus anhelos, tus metas e ideas. Soy tu ser, tu madurez y imaginación…__soy todo lo bueno y lo malo de ti en este mundo. Pero gracias al lazo que llevas con tus seres queridos he sido capaz de tomar forma dentro de ti para ayudarte en todo momento como otra tú, solo que hasta hace poco pase desapercibida por tu parte. _

_-__¿__Que quieres de mi?- le pregunto ya __más__ tranquila._

_-En aquel momento…__- le dijo cerrando sus ojos, haciendo que __Sarima__también__ lo haga simultáneamente y ambas comenzaran a recordar__- Cuando estabas inconsciente, el hombre que más querías tuvo fuertes sentimientos hacia ti. Al momento en el que nuestra miga peligro yo desate todo tu poder para detenerla de hacer algo absurdo, y finalmente fuiste aceptada por el corazón del hombre que siempre amaste…Ambas somos iguales, ambas tenemos las mismas metas y objetivos. __Sarima__¿__no lo entiendes? Las dos debemos unirnos para nuestro bien y el de todos nuestros seres queridos- suspiro un poco- La primera fase ya fue cumplida con tu transformación a la mujer que yo __también__ soy, ahora solo falta de que __tú__ te conviertas en ella y aprendas a controlar todo el poder que posees._

_-No entiendo- le contesto mirándola a los ojos donde se vio reflejada como la misma persona que __Kakashi__ había estado abrazando._

_-__Sarima__ ¿__confías en mi?- le pregunto extendiéndole la mano._

_-Eso quiero...-le contesto__ –__demo,__ no puedo- le dijo reteniendo su mano._

_-Es hora de crecer __Sarima__…es hora de cambiar._

_-No quiero cambiar__- grito negándose y queriendo llorar__- No me lo permitiría, lo que pienso, lo que hago, lo que me gusta y lo que no, lo que soy, no quiero dejarlo- comenzó a llorar__- Especialmente… no lo aceptare si es que estoy obligada a dejar todo lo que siento por mis amigas- se quedo callada pensando si decirle o no lo otro__- Y __también__…__no lo haré si tengo que dejar de sentir lo que siento por…por __Ka__- se puso a pensarlo de nuevo__- __Ka-ka-shi__- revel__ó__ finalmente haciendo muy claro lo que sentía por __él__: un amor muy fuerte y difícil de deshacer. Su verdadero deseo de entonces ya estaba muy claro: quería ser correspondía, sin dejar de sentir lo que ya sentía por __él_

_Todo fue silencio por varios minutos. Nadie decía nada y al parecer nadie se atrevía a hacerlo._

_-Si eso es lo que realmente deseas entonces será imposible que aquellos sentimientos se borren de ti__- le dijo rompiendo el silencio._

_Sarima__ se seco sus lágrimas._

_-Si esos sentimientos son tan importantes para ti entonces nunca cambiaran._

_-__¿__Puedo confiar en ti?__- le pregunto siendo convencida por su palabras._

_-__Sarima__- le contesto__- yo soy tu._

_Eso era suficiente, __Sarima__ estiro su mano hasta dar con la de su otra yo y apenas eso sucedió una luz enorme cubrió todo el lugar. __Sarima__ comenzó a sentirse diferente. En primer lugar se sintió en un ambiente distinto, podía creer que estaba en el cielo pues todo era muy tranquilo y se sentía tan bien estar allí. No había nada ni nadie más ahí, solo ella uniéndose con su otra yo. Después en segundo lugar ya no se sentía la misma físicamente. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse como la persona a la que __Kakashi__ sostenía la mano. Sintió como crecía en altura al igual que su cabello, le pesaba más el cuerpo que antes, pero a la vez este comenzó a tomar la forma que __tenía__ su otra yo._

_Finalmente, se vio a ella como la mayor y al frente suyo estaba su menor. Ambas se miraban alegres pero a la vez decididas. La menor le murmuraba algo a la nueva __Sarima__, algo que no entendía bien pero actuaba como si lo hiciese. Se estiraron las manos y antes que ella desaparezca…_

_-Siempre serás yo__- le dijo antes de desvanecerse__- siempre estaré dentro de t__i- y desapareció. _

_Al hacerlo __Sarima__ no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Estaba dejando atrás si adolescencia, la etapa que mas esperaba disfrutar en su vida, pero ahora, ahora se había convertido en otra persona, una persona que en un futuro seria la causante de muchos cambios en la vida de muchas personas. Antes de ella __también__ desaparecer le corrió una lágrima por el rostro, la cual significaba que tanto ella como mayor heredaba la misma conexión que la menor tenía con su mejor amiga: su lazo de vida._

_Fin del sueño de __Sarima__ - - -_

Los hermosos rayos de sol de la mañana y la refrescante brisa que brindaba el aire por fin se hacía presente en Konoha. Significaba que ya era un nuevo día y también que era hora de comenzar de nuevo para Sarima.

Algunos rayos y una leve brisa dieron con el cuarto en el cual se encontraba ella, y rozaron su rostro causando que despertarse. Sin duda seguía con sueño, pues el que había tenido más había parecido una pesadilla. Aun así llego a levantarse y sentarse en su cama. A los pocos minutos noto a Kakashi a su costado y tambien se percato de que su mano seguía sujeta por él, lo había estado durante toda la noche, lo sabía por su otra yo anterior. Aun así sonrió.

-Dile esto al hombre que amas… -recordó que le había dicho la mayor mientras se unía con ella- Que tú sigues siendo la misma, que solo has crecido y que sigues pensando y sintiendo lo mismo por él y el resto. Si te pregunta por qué respóndele que fue por alguien muy especial para ti, para ser digna de la persona que mas quieres y para ser más fuerte y proteger a todos tus amigos.

Soltó la mano de Kakashi lentamente previniendo que no se levantase y al hacerlo comenzó a acariciar su cabello, con solo observar como dormía se sentía nerviosa y se sonrojo un poco pues se lo veía tan bien dormido y indefenso desde su punto de vista.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - pensó dirigiéndose a su yo interior - ¿Por qué alas de ángel?

-Esa fue la forma que tomaron todas tus emociones y sentimientos juntos en ese preciso momento - le decía la otra Sarima dentro de ella - En el momento que salvaste a tu amiga y fuiste correspondida por este hombre.

-No seas tan mala - pensó dándole su comentario sin dejar de acariciar a Kakashi - Este hombre, es el que yo mas quiero en el mundo - y sonrió.

Kakashi aun dormido podía sentir como alguien le acariciaba. Aun en ese estado y con esas caricias seguía confundido. No entendía como una simple chica se había podido enamorar tan profundamente de él y como ahora ya no era un niña cualquiera y que después de ese accidente haya comenzado a tener sentimientos similares hacia ella. No negaría que no le agradaba, sin embargo si no tenía una idea de cómo y por qué había sucedido, no podía estar tranquilo.

Poco a poco fue quitándosele el sueño y al rato comenzó a despertarse. Sarima al sentir esto fue dejándolo de acariciar y espero a que se levantara por completo para por fin poder explicarle todo.

-Ohayo -escucho el que le decían - Kakashi sensei - le dijo para molestarlo.

-Que no… -pero antes de poder terminar recordó a quien le estaba hablando a partir de entonces - ¿Sarima¿Tu¿Eres o no eres ella? - le pregunto.

-Si soy yo a quien no has soltado la mano durante toda la noche - le contesto causando que se sonrojara un poco - Kakashi sensei- y le sonrió con la misma sonrisa que siempre tuvo tanto como niña y adulta pues en ese aspecto se mantenía intacta. Su sonrisa seguía irradiando los mismos sentimientos y emociones que ella albergaba.

-¿Cómo? - le siguió preguntando - Es decir¿por qué¿Cuándo?... –seguía - Todo esto es muy confuso.

-Para mí también - le comento ella - Haces muchas preguntas, pero es una lástima que no sepa responderte a todas.

-¿Al menos sabes por qué te paso esto?- le dijo.

Sarima suspiro, suponía que debía decirle lo que hace poco le había dicho su inner, pero no estaba muy segura pues creía que no era el momento indicado para volver a declarársele indirectamente.

-Lo hice… - estuvo pensando unos minutos - Lo hice para hacerme más fuerte - le dijo finalmente - Para ser digna del poder que poseo y proteger a las personas que más quiero - y volteo a mirarlo a sus ojos.

-Por tus seres queridos- comento Kakashi sin entender muy bien aun todo lo que ocurría.

--- --- ---

Había amanecido hace poco. Andrea se había levantado como era costumbre muy temprano, pero su gran amiga Stephanie… sin comentarios.

-Stephanie - la llamaba Andrea viéndola dormir y como no le hacía caso fue acercándose - Stephanie…-alzo un poco mas la voz- Stephanie despierto- le seguía insistiendo y ella como resultado se tapo la cabeza con la almohada - ¡STEPHANIE!- termino gritando tirándose sobre ella.

-¡AHHHHHHH! - no pudo evitar gritar por el susto y por el peso de Andrea sobre ella- Se puede saber que haces encima mió?- le pregunto molesta.

-No había otra forma de despertarte - le contesto - Durante más de 10 minutos he estado tratando y nada resultaba.

-Será porque estaba durmiendo muy bien hasta que te tiraste encima de mí - le comento muy amargada.

-Como digas- le dijo Andrea tratando de evitar una de sus típicas discusiones- Alístate rápido que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer todavía- y se levanto de ella.

-A si... - pregunto Stephanie - ¿Como cuáles?

-Dos cosas. Primero, no hemos tenido noticias de Cristina durante todo el día de ayer y hasta ahora no vuelve. Algo debe haber pasado así que lo mejor será ir a buscarla y rápido.

-Por favor - comentó Stephanie sentándose en su cama - En verdad crees eso, ha sobrevivido con los Akatsuki, crees todavía que no es capaz de arreglárselas por sí misma. Que tal confianza que tienes en ella- le dijo.

-Lo mejor será asegurarnos por si acaso.

-Vale, vale- le dijo- Y cuál era la otra cosa que tenemos que hacer.

-Visitar a nuestra amiga por supuesto- le dijo- Ayer nos regresamos sin decirle nada y todo por tu gran idea de dejarlos solos una noche. Y si le pasa algo? No podemos dejarla así como si nada verdad?

-Deberías estar feliz por ella en verdad - le contesto - Si mas no recuerdo Sarima esta templadaza de ese hombre más que tu de Sasuke…

-Y que tú de Gaara - agrego Andrea para molestarla.

-¿¡Que tiene que ver el en esto?! - le gritó.

-Bueno, si dices que esta templadaza de Kakashi de ese modo, tal vez tambien sobrepase lo que tu sientes por Gaara¿no?

-¡¡¡Nunca!!! - grito- Nadie en el mundo va a amar a Gaara más que yo - se puso dramática de nuevo.

-Ok - le dijo Andrea tratando de relajarla - El punto es que algo puede haberle pasado.

-Dudo, ya te dije que todo estará bien entre esos dos.

-Amiga ya de diste de que él es mucho mayor que ella por más de 12 años¿verdad?- le dijo - ¡¡¡La dejamos en manos de un hombre de 26¡¡¿¿Que mas quieres que piense??!! - le grito.

-Pero se aman y además están en un hospital, que podrían hacer solos - le dijo.

-Eso es lo que menos importa - le dijo sujetándola de su pijama - Iremos a verla - la amenazo con sus ojos matadores.

-OK!- dijo Stephanie- Pero suéltame.

Andrea temía lo peor. Sabía que Kakashi no era de ese tipo de hombres, pero sabía que al Sarima estar templadaza de él de ese modo todo era posible. Ninguna de las dos ni siquiera tenía idea de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Que su amiga ya no era más una niña, más bien algo más que eso. En ese momento solo esperaban que todo hubiera estado bien para ambos y Andrea como era de costumbre con su tremenda imaginación…solo esperaba poder verla pronto y asegurarse de todo…eso pensaba…

3 HORAS MÁS TARDE

-Stephanie¿ya?- preguntaba una desesperada Andrea golpeando la puerta.

-Cinco minutos mas - pedía la otra - Todavía falta me retocarme la cara.

-Por favor! - decía Andrea irritada- Hace 3 horas que vienes diciendo lo mismo. Ni siquiera has tomado desayuno y ya casi es hora de almorzar.

-No te preocupes por eso- comentaba Stephanie desde adentro- Recuerda que estoy a dieta.

-Tu a dieta!- grito Andrea- Si todos los días no haces mas que comer ramen.

-Corrección, ramen especial bajo en calorías- le corrigió.

-No me importa - seguía gritando - Solo apúrate.

-Ya, ya, solo un par de cosas más… me llevo esto… esto y donde esta… a si acá…no me puedo olvidar de esto… ahora donde esta esa cosa.

-¡¡Se puede saber que tanto haces que tardas tanto!! - gritó pateando la puerta causando que se cayera de golpe al piso.

-Sabes, podrías haber tocado la puerta- comento Stephanie sin voltearse, sin dejar de hacer sus cosas.

-¡Vengo haciéndolo desde hace 3 horas!- seguía gritando- Que tanto haces.

Y al dirigir su mirada hacia Stephanie pudo notar una maleta a su costado llena de ropa. Obviamente y exclusivamente del gusto de Stephanie, o sea demasiado a la moda. Desde bien escotados hasta muy ajustados, desde mini faldas hasta pantalones largos, incluso se había atrevido a poner como 10 pares de zapatos y sandalias dentro, sin contar los accesorios y el maquillaje que estaba preparando en un estuche especial.

-Estuve… - Andrea no podía contenerse más - Estuve esperándote 3 largas horas… solo… solo para ver como hacías una estúpida maleta de ropa - grito descontrolada-. Esto era lo tan importante que tenias que hacer. Me sorprendes, nuestra amiga nos esta esperando y a ti solo se te ocurre empacar?

-Por favor Andrea reacciona- contesto su amiga poniendo el estuche en la maleta- No te das cuenta que todo esto es para ella- decía mientras trataba de cerrarla sentándose en ella.

-¡¡¿¿NANI??!! - no entendía nada.

-Y deja de gritar que no estoy sorda- finalmente logro cerrar la maleta- Piénsalo, Sarima está en el hospital no? Y sigue con esa túnica blanca ya sucia y pasada de moda, no puedo permitirla. Es genial que ya este bien y todo eso, pero no crees que se vera mucho mejor con esta ropa que vamos a llevarle. Con cualquiera de estas prendas se verá fabulosa, incluso hasta Kakashi babeara por ella. Imagínate- dijo sonriéndole.

No había respuesta por parte de Andrea. Imaginarse a Kakashi, tirado a los pies de su amiga como un tonto enamorado, babeando, ni en sueños se lo creería.

-Wuajj wuajj - dijo Andrea golpeándose para quitarse esa idea de su cabeza- Pero para ello es necesario todo esto?- pregunto señalando la tremenda maleta que Stephanie había preparado.

-Por favor amiga- contesto- Agradece que he aprovechado el tiempo que hemos tenido aquí comprando toda esta variedad de ropa con el dinero que teníamos.

-Gastaste todo el dinero en solo esto - le pregunto enojándose de nuevo y más que la vez anterior.

-¡Claro que no! - contesto aliviándola un poco aparentemente - El resto de dinero lo he gastado en maquillaje y accesorios- y le sonrió.

Andrea estaba al borde de la erupción, no le bastaba a su amiga la idea de gastar todo su dinero en ropa, también tenía que ser en maquillaje y accesorios…Eso ya era el colmo.

-STEPHANIE!!!- grito a más no poder, dado así que su voz se escucho por toda la aldea y mucho más lejos.

--- --- ---

El sonido del viento era lo único que Cristina era capaz de escuchar dormida. El suave aire que le rozaba la cara la hacía sentir fresca y cómoda, pero al poco tiempo el grito que se transmitió llego a sus oídos como un leve susurro, mencionando el nombre de su amiga.

-Stephanie - pensó Cristina despertándose.

Finalmente se levanto, abriendo sus ojos parpadeando muy seguido. Sin embargo al reaccionar por completo, se percato de que no estaba sola, y que una persona inesperada se encontraba al frente suyo, muy cerca suyo. Tenía el rostro frente al suyo, y la mirada que le daba no era muy amigable que digamos, aunque en realidad fuera otra cosa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto mirándola a la cara, poniéndola muy nerviosa, más de lo que ya estaba ante la primero impresión.

-AHHHHHHHHH!! - no pudo evitar gritar debido al susto. No fue muy alto, pero causo que los pájaros de el alrededor salieran volando asustados.

-¿Por qué gritas? - le pregunto tapándose los oídos.

No hubo respuesta. Cristina se había desmayado de nuevo y lo peor de todo era que no había podido decirle nada más que su tremendo grito. Lo que si se notaba era un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual para esa persona paso desapercibido.

Así era Cristina. La primera impresión que tenía uno de ella no siempre era la mejor. Pero para ella, tener a una persona tan cerca le chocaba demasiado sin importar quien fuese. No estaba muy acostumbrada a que esas cosas le sucedan por eso no pudo evitar gritar y poco después caer de nuevo desmayada.

-Debe ser ella a quien andaban buscando - comentó la persona frente a ella levantándose de su lugar. La primera impresión que había tenido de ella era que le recordaba mucho a una persona importante para sí cosa que hizo que la reconociera al instante - Es idéntica a ella.

--- --- ---

Habían estado hablando cómodamente hasta hace poco, durante las tres horas que Stephanie tardaba en alistarse. A Kakashi todavía se le dificultaba entender a la nueva Sarima, pues su nueva apariencia era lo más llamativo que poseía. Tenia que admitir que esa chica le simpatizaba más que la anterior, físicamente había crecido formándosele el cuerpo de una manera brutal (N/a: O.o resaltaban más esas zonas…ejem…ejm) y su cara también había cambiado pues se había vuelto más sensual donde resaltaban sus ojos y labios. Sin embargo también interiormente había madurado, pues ya no era la típica niña chillona e inmadura, ahora se la notaba más seria y supuesta a todo.

Por un lado le agradaba esta nueva persona, pero por el otro extrañaba su vieja actitud que aunque siempre solía ser impulsiva e imprudente causaba gracia y alegría a quienes estaban a su alrededor.

Todos estos pensamientos que llevaba Kakashi en su cabeza fueron interrumpidos por el hermoso grito de una de las amigas de Sarima. Obviamente se había escuchado hasta donde estaban, si hasta llego donde Cristina.

-¿Oíste eso? - pregunto Kakashi al escuchar el grito

-¿Qué sonido? - pregunto sarcásticamente.

-No te hagas Sarima - le contestó Kakis.

-No hagas preguntas bobas - contestó ella.

Definitivamente extrañaba a la antigua Sarima. Prefería cuando era pequeña y le guardaba respeto al ser un adulto, era toda una inocentona…

-Eran mis amigas - comento Sarima dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana - Lástima que Cristina no esté con ellas - suspiró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto

-No lo sé – contesto - Solo lo sé.

Aun cuando haya crecido, el lazo que Sarima mantenía con Cristina seguía intacto. Nada en el mundo lo rompería al menos que ambas muriesen juntas…cosa que solo sabían Itachi y Cristina.

Durante 10 minutos todo fue silencio. Sarima no dejaba de pensar en su amiga y Kakashi en ella… Pero al final de todo, ambos fueron interrumpidos por el mismo ruido.

TOC TOC

-Adelante - dijo Kakashi respondiendo por Sarima.

Desde afuera todavía podía oírse una gran "conversación" a gritos de las dos mas queridas amigas de Sarima: Stephanie y Andrea.

-Tenias que traer todo esto!- decía Andrea alzando la voz.

-Todo es por su bien- contestaba Stephanie.

-Dudo que todo esto le sirva!- le decía amargada.

-Agradece que le daré crédito de tu parte- comento ella soltando su maleta, la cual por accidente cayó sobre el pie derecho de Andrea.

-STEPHANIE - volvió a gritar saltando en un solo pie y sosteniéndose el otro con las manos.

-Ya no seas exagerada - decía la otra recogiendo su maleta.

Adentro de la habitación.

-¿Siempre son así? - preguntó Kakashi.

-Y mucho peor - contestó Sarima.

-¿Quieres que las haga pasar?

-No – contestó -. Dales 5 minutos y ya verás - contesto sonriéndole.

Efectivamente, a los 5 minutos ya no se oían mas sus discusiones y al la puerta abrirse se pudo observar a ambas amigas entrar juntas riendo. Pero…

-Esto… -comentaba Andrea mirando a su alrededor sin ver a Sarima - ¿Nos equivocamos de habitación?

-No - contesto Kakashi.

-Entonces¿qué pasó con Sarima? - pregunto Stephanie -Oye Kakashi¿no que te habías quedado con ella?

-Es verdad - comentaba Andrea temiendo lo peor -. ¡¡¡KAKASHI!!!- gritó- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Que le has hecho a nuestra amiga!!!???

-Nada - decía el sin resultado.

-Entonces donde esta - preguntaba Stephanie uniéndose a la bronca -. Te dejamos ayer con ella y ahora te apareces con otra!! Que le has hecho?- dijo queriendo ahorcarlo mientras Andrea le sujetaba lo brazos.

Sarima se mantenía neutral a todo esto. Era de esperar, sus amigas ni en un millón de años creerían que la persona al frente de ellas era ella. No había cambiado tanto pensaba, pero para que sus amigas le hagan eso a su querido Kakashi…mas de lo que pudo soportar.

-Hmhm- tocio Sarima y ambas se voltearon a verla- Por si no lo han notado chicas sigo aquí- les comento- Si quieren no le crean a el, pero creo que del resto me encargo yo no?

Ambas se quedaron quietas. Ninguna se atrevía de decir nada, ninguna tenía idea de quien era y ninguna se imaginaba la verdad.

-Kakashi- dijo sarima dándole la palabra.

-Chicas- les dijo Kakashi- Ella es Sarima- les confeso.

Ambas se quedaron de nuevo paralizadas.

-No!- dijo Stephanie riendo- Ni en un millón de años Sarima se convertiría en algo así- decía- Que yo recuerde la Sarima que conocíamos era mucho mas bajita y sencilla. No tenia esa forma tan brutal- lo decía por su cuerpo- Ni ese rostro- ya la estaba envidiando.

-Es verdad- decía Andrea- Ahora Kakashi por favor déjate de bromas y dinos donde esta nuestra amiga.

-Es ella- les volvió a decir sin lograr nada.

-Déjate de bromas- lo amenazo Stephanie- Nunca te creeré, pues se que ella no es así.

-Cierto- dijo Andrea.

Sarima no había hablado hasta entonces, si sus amigas no le creían no la hacia sentir mal mas, pero que discutan con Kakashi por pensar que era una mentira no lo soportaba.

-Chicas, déjenlo tranquilo- hablo de nuevo- Ya les dijo si no quieren creerle no lo hagan, pero del resto que quieran saber háganlo conmigo- les dijo y en eso se le ocurrió- No es así Gaara- por Stephanie- y Sasuke- por Andrea, les dijo sonriéndoles.

La prueba ideal. Sarima era la única aparte de las otras 3 que sabía sobre sus respectivos amores platónicos, cosa que fue suficiente para probar todo. Ambas se voltearon a verla entonces con una mirada de furia y a la vez de alegría. Furia por divulgar sus amores y de alegría por reconocer a su amiga de una forma muy obvia.

-Sarima!!- gritaron las dos a la vez y una por una fueron a abrazarla.

-Que te paso?- pregunto Andrea.

-Como lo hiciste?- preguntaba Stephanie.

-Por qué?

-De que forma conseguiste ese cuerpo tan brutal?- cuando no Stephanie- Te envidio amiga.

-Que gran cambio- comentaba Andrea- Ahora eres toda una nueva persona- le sonreía.

-Si- comentaba Sarima- supongo que si- decía.

Hubo mucho mas preguntas durante todo su reencuentro, y un cierto comentario que trajo consigo toda otra discusión…

-Ja!- se reía Stephanie en la cara de Andrea- Y tu que decías que había sido una perdida de tiempo traer esta maleta- decía apuntando a la maleta sin dejar de reírse en su cara.

-Esto…-no sabía exactamente que debía decir la mayor, después de ver tan tremenda cosa a su costado.

-Bueno si lo fue- se molesto Andrea de nuevo- Te tomaste tres horas para hacer tal cosa. La próxima vez se mas considerada con tu amiga y empaca menos y mas rápido.

-Chicas…- decía Sarima levemente sin ser escuchada.

-Eres una irresponsable- continuaba Andrea.

-Y tú una exagerada.

-Chicas…- seguían sin escucharla.

-Irritante- grito Andrea.

-Desconsiderada!- grito la otra.

-Chicas!- grito Sarima llamándoles la a atención.

-Estamos en un hospital por favor!- dijo Kakashi quien se había mantenido cayado la mayor parte.

-Si quieren seguir discutiendo váyanse de aquí- la completo Sarima.

-Me agradeces de ese modo después de todo lo que hago por ti- se quejo Stephanie- A pesar de que me preocupo por ti y te traigo esto- señalando su maleta- Que gran amiga que eres.

-Me servirá más tarde- dijo sarima indiferente ante su acto tan generoso.

-Mira como me tratas- la señalo Stephanie- El simple hecho de ya ser mayor no te da derecho a andar mandándome. Sigues siendo la menor de todas aunque no parezca- quería pegarle pero bien fuerte.

-Aja- contesto Sarima sabiendo que ni se atrevería a hacerlo.

-Que has dicho!!!

-Ya, basta, basta- decía Andrea tratando de tranquilizarlas- Ambas deténganse.

-Tienes razón- dijeron ambas.

-Es verdad- comento Stephanie- Después de todo no tiene sentido discutir con ella ahora- se dirigió a la puerta- Vamonos Andrea.

-A donde vamos?- pregunto ella.

-A donde crees- le dijo la otra.

-Ahh!- dijo entendiendo las intenciones de Stephanie- Todavía tenemos otras cosas que hacer…como hallar a Cristina verdad?- y sonrió inocentonamente.

Sarima y Kakis solo las miraron raro.

-Los veremos luego- dijeron ambas retirándose.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sarima algo confundida.

-Me lo agradecerás mas tarde- dijo Stephanie desde afuera, dejando la maleta en la habitación de su amiga.

-Adiós- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Sarima viéndolas irse.

-Que planean ahora tus amigas?- le pregunto Kakashi.

-Una ridiculez- le contesto pensando hasta que punto eran capaces de llegar, pues haber crecido tambien le había dado diferentes opiniones de las locas ocurrencias de sus amigas.

--- --- ---

Por fin se levantaba de su sueño. En él había tenido a una persona muy cerca suyo, demasiado para su gusto, tanto así que había terminado gritando, o al menos pensaba que había sido uno.

Ahora al mirar a su alrededor se encontró sola, lo cual no le sorprendía mucho a diferencia de su aparente sueño, pues se suponía que así había terminado después de pelear con Itachi.

-Ese Itachi- pensó- Lo odio!- grito- Como se atrevió a hacerme eso - y por el enojo golpeo el árbol en el que se hallaba apoyada.

En eso recordó, ella había caído al suelo, no había acabado apoyada en un árbol. Además al dirigir su mirada hacia su brazo herido se dio cuenta de que estaba vendado. Alguien debió haberla ayudado, entonces…entonces no había sido un sueño.

-Puede…-pensó- que en realidad no haya sido un sueño…y que…no…

Un sonido la distrajo de entre los arbustos, alguien estaba cerca de ella. En un principio se asusto, pero después recordó quien había sido la persona que había estado tan cerca suyo, y lo único que hizo fue ponerse un poco nerviosa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto saliendo de los arbustos.

-Ga…Gaa…Gaara- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

-¿Me conoces? – pregunto - Entonces no hay duda, entonces. Tú debes ser la chica a la que andaban buscando las otras 3. Tú debes ser Cristina, la amiga perdida de Stephanie- comento arrodillándose al frente de ella.

-Y tu… - dijo comenzando a tranquilizarse un poco -¿Y tu como sabes de mi?

-Bueno, podría decir que tu eres la causa por la cual conozco a tus otras amigas- le contesto- Según ellas estabas perdida, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo- le dijo tranquilamente.

-Si- comento Cristina- Hace mucho tiempo…- y suspiro.

-Como te encuentras?- le pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Yo bien- le contesto- Gracias a ti supongo. Me curaste las heridas después de todo.

-Cuando te encontré estabas mucho peor- le dijo el- Tu brazo estaba sangrando mucho y tuve que atenderte rápidamente.

-Lamento las molestias- dijo ella tratando de levantarse, pero al intentarlo su pierna le comenzó a doler horrible-Auu!- grito.

-Y también me falto decirte que al encontrarte una pierna tuya estaba torcida- le siguió comentando- Yo creo que al caer debiste haberte golpeado tu pierna muy fuerte y por eso es que te duele. De seguro se te ha estirado un tendón y ahora tu pierna no es capaz de responder a tus movimientos correctamente.

-Ya veo- comento Cristina haciéndose la que entendía todo- Y ahora como se supone que regrese a la aldea?- se lamentaba- Todo por culpa de ese…- comenzaba tener rabia de nuevo.

-Yo puedo llevarte- le contesto Gaara- Después de todo yo tambien me dirijo ahí.

-Arigato Gaara!- y le sonrió.

-Pero antes dime, como fue que terminaste así.

Cristina dudo, en cierta forma necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse y contarle todo, pero por el otro lado no sabia si estaría bien confiar en el y tener que al contárselo recordar todo lo malo que le había ocurrido.

-Esta bien- se decidió finalmente, y volvió a apoyarse en el árbol- Te lo contare todo.

Le contó todo con mucho detalle de lo que le había ocurrido: desde como habían herido a Sarima hasta su enfrentamiento con Itachi. Se lo contaba todo con tanta rabia y dolor que hasta Gaara se sentía incomodo al escucharla.

-Ahora entiendes- le comento- Por culpa de ese Itachi casi pierdo a un ser muy importante para mi- y se puso rencorosa de nuevo.

-Pero ya todo esta bien no?- pregunto el- Es decir…ninguna de las otras dos: Stephanie y…y…como se llamaba su amiga- al parecer solo le preocupaba Stephanie.

-Andrea- le contesto- Su nombre es Andrea.

-A si, en fin ninguna de las dos salio herida?

-No, ambas están mejor que Sarima y yo juntas- contesto.

-Uff!- se alivio Gaara.

-Te importa mucho Stephanie no, Gaara?

Gaara no se disponía a contestar. Todo había ido bien hasta esa preguntita. Ahora tenía que hacer algo y rápido para desviar el tema y evitar esa conversación así que…

-Ya no hay tiempo- comento Gaara levantándose a toda prisa- Todavía nos queda 3 horas de viaje de regreso a Konoha, así que lo mejor será no perder mas tiempo y apurarnos en regresar.

-Demo… - se había acostumbrado tanto a la conversación que le extraño mucho de que Gaara la evitara así de repente- Esta bien- contesto tratando de levantarse y apoyándose en el hombro de Gaara para poder caminar- Continuamos nuestra conversación en el camino?- sugirió sonriéndole.

-Prefiero el silencio- le contesto- Así llegaremos más rápido.

-Es por lo que dije de Stephanie?- pregunto.

-No- le contesto rápidamente.

-Aja! Te pille! – alardeo- Se justo Gaara, yo ya te conté mis cosas, ahora cuéntame las tuyas.

-Que no ha sido por eso!

-No me importa, pero se justo y cuéntamelo.

-Que no!

-Entonces le diré a Stephanie que te avergüenza hablar de ella- lo amenazo.

-Y como tu sabes de eso?

-Por favor Gaara, desde que regreso de tu aldea la vez anterior de lo único que hablaba era de ti. Que creías, que Stephanie iba a ser igual te cautelosa que tu? Ni te lo imagines- y comenzó a reírse.

-Sigue así y te bajo.

-Stephanie no te lo perdonara si lo haces.

-Que tanto quieres saber de ella?

-No de ella Gaara, sino de ti- le dijo- Por favor, por ultimo cuéntame de ti.

-De acuerdo- se rindió- Pero no harás preguntas de acuerdo?

-Ok! Sin preguntas, lo prometo- contesto sonriendo de nuevo.

Ambos partieron caminando hacia la aldea. Cristina apoyada en él y él comentando indiferentemente su relación con Stephanie y acerca de su vida. Suponía que así estarían a mano, después de toda Cristina le había contado casi todo sobre ella.

--- --- ---

-Comida- pedía Stephanie caminado como zombi por las calles de konoha- Ramen!

Ambas amigas se encontraban caminando de nuevo por las calles de la aldea como el día de ayer. El nombre "Cristina" se les había disuelto en su mente, pues ahora lo que ambas buscaban era un buen lugar para comer, en especial Stephanie.

-Todos los días es lo mismo contigo- se quejaba Andrea- No me sorprende- sonrió- Igual no hay de otra, vayamos a comer entonces.

Las dos se dirigieron a Ichiraku, único restaurante que conocían en Konoha, y el único que les había gustado de todos los anteriores. Al llegar, al menos Andrea, se percato de que sus otros amigos: Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto tambien se encontraban por entrar al restaurante. Mientras que Stephanie…seguía con hambre.

-Hola- saludo Andrea.

-Hola- le respondieron Sakura y Sasuke a la vez, ya que al parecer Naruto estaba en el mismo estado que Stephanie.

-Ramen!- dijeron ambos zombis sorprendiéndolos a los otros 3.

-No es nada- dijo Andrea sosteniendo a Stephanie para intentar hacerla reaccionar casi a golpes- Es solo que no desayuno.

Los otros dos la miraron extraño debido a su forma de "ayudar" a su amiga sin embargo todo fue en vano…

-Ramen!- repitieron ambos de nuevo entrando al restaurante.

-Vienen a comer no?- les pregunto el cocinero y al verlos en ese estado supo que era urgente- Ya regreso- y fue a cocinar en seguida.

Sasuke, Sakura y Andrea entraron después que ellos, por eso es que apenas el cocinero los vio entrar dejo rápidamente los platos ya preparado y volvió al trabajo.

-Especial de ramen con cerdo para Naruto- dijo poniéndole el plato en su mesa- y para Stephanie súper especial de raen bajo en calorías- dejando el otro.

Ambos comieron como locos, y al acabar ni sus amigos habían comenzando así que por eso y el hambre todavía Naruto repitió como 5 veces mas, mientras que Stephanie solo lo hizo3 veces.

-Que rápido- comento Andrea al verlos comer de esa forma- Siempre es así?

-Sin duda- contesto Sasuke- Es capaz de comer más que todos nosotros juntos si es que tiene hambre.

-Vaya- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Incluso a veces nos quita la comida a nosotros- comento Sakura.

Stephanie finalmente había terminado con su tercer plato y se sentía llena y como nueva. No tenía ni idea de que podría haberle causado tanta hambre, solo sabia que el ramen de Ichiraku era el único capaz de curar su hambre. Pero…

-Que es esto…-pensó Stephanie terminado de comer y sintiendo repentinamente un dolor en su pecho.

-Sucede algo Stephanie?- pregunto su amiga.

-Esta sensación…- murmuro tratando de reconocerla ya que se le hacia familiar- Podría ser…

-Que ocurre?- pregunto Sakura.

-No…-seguía pensando- No es posible que este tan cerca.

Se paro de golpe de la silla y apenas reconoció de quien era la presencia salio corriendo del restaurante.

-Este chakra- se decía- Este chakra es de…no es posible que se encuentre tan cerca…

-Stephanie!!- grito Andrea pero al parecer ya ni la escuchaba pues había salido corriendo a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

--- --- ---

Había pasado una hora desde que sus amigas se habían ido y ambos se habían quedado de nuevo solos. Sarima no hablaba mucho así que Kakashi era el que iniciaba todas las conversaciones; ella mas estaba pensando en su amiga Cristina ya que no la había visto en todo el día anterior y ese día, se imaginaba ya lo que era capaz de decirle al verla con esa nueva forma y tambien en como la molestaría con Kakashi. Sin embargo por otro lado estaba preocupada por ella, si algo malo le pasara ella se sentiría culpable de por vida, de alguna forma tenia la idea de que a ella se le había ocurrido hacer algo y que si no hubiera sido evitado por ella capaz ahora se encontraría muerta. Kakashi por otro lado en lo único que pensaba era en ella, recordó que la última vez que había visto a Sarima con esa cara algo malo le había pasado y no quería que se repitiese, no quería perderla de nuevo.

-Kakashi…-hablo finalmente- Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- y miro por la ventana.

-Dime.

-No se como te parezca a ti pero… Por que siento de que por fin te preocupas por mi de una manera diferente a las demás?

-No te entiendo.

-Cuando era menor…siempre sentía de que era un estorbo para ti, de que todo lo que hacia estaba mal por mas que a ti te agradase…

-No digas eso- le contesto tratando de animarla- Ahí recién nos conocíamos pero ahora…

-…Ahora que he crecido al parecer todo a cambiado verdad?- murmuro levemente- Ahora que soy así por fin siento que esto a tu nivel al igual que el resto- y le sonrió.

-Sarima no sigas- le contesto Kakis apenado, nunca creyó que debajo de todo lo que aparentaba Sarima era así de frágil y sensible- Yo lo hago…yo lo hago-se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Kakashi…te diré que todavía me parece extraño todo lo que me esta ocurriendo ahora- y volteo a verlo- pero ahora que estas aquí conmigo siento que tengo a alguien especial con quien estar, alguien que me apoye y que me ayude, se que sonara raro pero…me siento protegida a tu lado- y se sonrojo levemente.

-Sarima…-murmuro Kakashi.

-Por eso y mucho más te estoy muy agradecida, por todo lo que has hecho por mí durante todo este tiempo Kakashi. Tu te has vuelto…- ya no podía contenerse mucho, tenerlo tan cerca la ponía nerviosa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas era cada vez mas notorio al igual que en la cara de Kakashi- Yo…yo quería…- no le salían las palabras que necesitaba.

No supieron que ocurrió entonces. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir rápidamente, el de Sarima como siempre que estaba al lado de su ser querido y Kakashi por primera vez. Sarima pensaba que seria humillada de nuevo si se dejaba llevar demasiado y como para Kakashi era una experiencia nueva solo se dejaba llevar. Ambos rostros comenzaron a acercarse simultáneamente, se miraban como nunca antes. Lo extraño era que ni Kakashi se había bajado la mascara y Sarima seguía negándose a lo que seguiría, aunque estaba claro que sus sentimientos se lo impedían. Algo estuvo muy claro entonces, se querían en verdad y querían estar juntos desde ese momento, sus rostros cada vez estaban mas cerca y pronto…

-Grrr!- se escucho un ruido dentro de la habitación el cual hizo que se distrajeran, se dieran cuanta de lo que iban a hacer y se separaran inmediatamente.

-Lo lamento- dijo Sarima girando su rostro aun todo rojo.

-No te disculpes- dijo Kakashi teniendo la misma vergüenza, girando su rostro. Que le estaba pasando, nunca antes se había sentido así, ni con ella, ni con nadie en especial- Como sea- dijo tratando de olvidar todo- Que fue ese ruido?

-Mi…mi estomago- contesto sujetándoselo y sonriendo toda inocentona-Tengo hambre.

Plop! Kakashi ya se había caído al piso por la impresión. Ósea, el sonido de su estomago interrumpió el momento romántico tan esperado, iban a por fin besarse y su barriga lo había arruinado todo! Que humillante para Sarima y que vergüenza para Kakashi el haber empezado todo.

-Ya me di cuenta- le comento levantándose del piso- Te gustaría que vallamos a comer a Ichiraku en ese casi?

-Me estas invitando a salir?- pregunto ella de vuelta sorprendida por su repentina invitación.

-Como quieras tomarlo- le contesto- Ya te dieron de alta de todos modos, así que dudo que haya problemas si te saco a pasear conmigo no crees?

-Supongo que no- le contesto.

Todo se volvió silencio durante un buen rato.

-Kakashi…- hablo.

-Que sucede?

-Te importaría esperarme afuera de la habitación?

-Afuera?

-Veras- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la maleta que su amiga le había dejado- Quiero cambiarme de ropa, no pienso salir vestida afuera vestida como paciente. Prefiero cambiarme si no te importa.

-Ahh! Si bueno…por supuesto- le contesto- Entonces te espero afuera de parece?- y fue retirándose.

-Hai!- le contesto viéndolo irse.

Entonces le tocaba el desafió mas importante de todos, uno para el cual no era muy buena…escoger con que ropa vestirse!

--- --- ---

Su amiga había partido corriendo del restaurante sin motivo alguno. Ahora se encontraba sola con el equipo 7 comiendo de nuevo. Decidió repetir 2 veces como de costumbre, mientras esperaba al equipo y haciéndoles compañía a la vez.

-Aquí tienes- le decía el cocinero dejándole su segundo plato.

-Itadakimasu!- dijo abriendo los palitos para comenzar a comer.

-Y dime Andrea…- decía Sakura- Como se encuentra Sarima?- pregunto- Oí que ya se había recuperado del todo cierto?

-Así es- contesto ella- Pero esa recuperación la cambiado un poco.

-La cambio?- pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno…- no sabia como explicarlo- Digamos que ya no es la misma que solíamos conocer…

-Que clase de cambio?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Esto…como explicarlo- pensaba- Para comenzar ya no es la niña de nuestra edad, podría decir que ahora aparenta unos 20 años o más.

-Ni en sueños- dijo Naruto imaginándosela.

-Ustedes me preguntaron- y prosiguió- Después tambien ha cambiado un poco su cara, sobre todo en sus ojos ya no emite la misma mirada infantil de antes.

-O.o- fue la cara que puso Naruto entonces.

-Su cabello tambien creció un poco y…

-Ya no sigas- le pidió Naruto- Prefiero verla a seguir imaginándomela- Si dices que ha cambiado tanto no serviría de nada tratar de hacerlo.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Andrea deteniendo el tema.

-Eso es todo- pregunto Sasuke- Ninguna nueva habilidad o ataque? Que solo cambie físicamente no le sirve de nada si no mejora a la par sus habilidades ninjas y lo sabes verdad?

-Habría que verla en batalla- comento Andrea- Hasta ahora solo ha estado en el hospital así que no he notado nada aparte de eso.

-Y que hay de ti entonces?- le siguió preguntando- Algo nuevo que quieras enseñarlos?

-Jaja- se rió sarcásticamente- Sigue así Sasuke y te ganaras una buena paliza- molestaba Andrea.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar un solo cabello de mi Sasuke- pensaba inner Sakura- Sino morirás antes de lo que imaginas.

-Apropósito Andrea- Sasuke no tenía ganas de parar de hablar, más si dejo de comer en ese entonces y su mirada cambio repentinamente.

-Mmm- contestaba ella.

-Andrea- seguía Sasuke puesto que no la entendía.

-Mnn- seguía ella.

-Andrea- repetía.

-Que quieres- le dijo tragando su comida, ya con poca paciencia debido a su insistencia.

Naruto y Sakura no prestaban atención al caso, al parecer no era nada importante o al menos eso pensaban. Pero…Sasuke se quedo callado un buen tiempo, Andrea solo lo seguía mirando sin saber muy bien que sucedería pero manteniendo la paciencia en todo momento, hasta que…

-Te gustaría salir conmigo?- le pregunto finalmente.

No eso nunca. Lo que esa pequeña preguntita causo fue más que una sola impresión. Sakura termino atorándose con los palitos y poco después su inner comenzó a estallar maldiciendo a Andrea en todos los sentidos. Según ella no entendía como era posible que Sasuke se lo pidiera a Andrea antes que a ella, quería matar a la chica, descuartizarla, acuchillarla, todo tipo de cosas que terminen en su muerte. Por otro lado, la reacción de Naruto no fue muy diferente, escupió la comida que ya tenía en la boca y quedo mirando al trío de su costado. Sakura queriendo matar a Andrea, Andrea pensando en lo que le había dicho Sasuke, y Sasuke esperando su respuesta tranquilamente.

-Por qué no- le contesto ella alegrándose en cierto modo- Te parece después de almorzar?

-SASUKE!!!- grito Sakura- Tú no puedes hacerme esto!!

-Hacerte que?- pregunto indiferentemente.

-Recuerdas lo que me prometiste hace tiempo?- le insistía comenzando a llorar- Si no te matare antes de verte con alguien que no sea yo- gritaba su inner.

-Recordar?- se pregunto cerrando sus ojos.

**Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-****Sakura**** deja de insistirme- decía ****Sasuke**** tratando de soltarse de ella.**

**-No hasta que salgas conmigo- decía ella, aferrándose a su brazo- Quiero ser la primera en salir contigo.**

**-****Sakura**** ya basta- le decía enojado.**

**-No****- gritaba ella.**

**-****Esta**** bien- dijo rindiéndose.**

**-Tendremos una cita****- pregunto ya toda ilusionada.**

**-No- ¡****plop****!- pero te prometeré algo.**

**-Que saldrás conmigo****- y al final lo soltó.**

**-****Sakura****- se volteo a verla- Si en algún momento, día, noche, mes, año, siglo…-ya se pasaba de la raya y con ese tono sarcástico mucho pero, pero ella bien creída toda alucinada escuchando cada palabra de lo que decía- La primera persona con la que salga será tú. De acuerdo**

**-AYYY!- gritaba de nuevo- Saldré con ****el****, saldré con ****Sasuke-kun****- alardeaba- Seré su primera cita. ****Sii****…**

**Fin del Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Es eso cierto Sasuke?- preguntaba Andrea, no le importaba salir con el, pero si algo no le gustaba para nada era que Sasuke olvidara la promesa que tenia con Sakura.

-No recuerdo realmente- mentía el.

-No mientas Sasuke- le decía Sakura- Andrea- volteo a verla- Tu si me crees verdad? Tu no me harías esto o si?- se arrodillo ante ella- Por favor- suplicaba- O sino- ya pensaba su inner.

-No es cierto- decía el.

-Que si- seguía Sakura.

-Chicos…-trato de meterse Naruto.

-Tu no te metas- gritaron a la vez callándolo por el pánico que sintió al verlos así.

-Andrea tu decides- le dijo Sasuke- Sakura o yo.

Andrea ni tenia idea de cómo se había metido en este lió. Simplemente habida aceptado la invitación de Sasuke a una cita, y ahora se encontraba en el centro de la discusión de sus amigos. Realmente no sabia que hacer, por un lado apoyaba a Sakura pues sabia de que ella no mentiría de esa forma, de ahí estaba a Sasuke y la oportunidad de salir con uno de los chicos más guapos de toda la aldea anhelado por cualquier otra chica, finalmente estaba Naruto que…que…eso era! Dirigir su mirada a Naruto le había traído una gran idea, media loca, pero no le importaba.

-Lo tengo- dijo finalmente encendiéndosele un foquito en la cabeza.

-Tienes que?- pregunto Naruto pues se había dado cuenta de que había estado mirándolo.

-Tengamos una doble cita les parece?- sugirió toda emocionada.

-Una doble que?- preguntaron Sasuke y Sakura a la vez.

-Una doble cita- repitió sonriendo.

-Y que es eso?- pregunto Naruto.

-Sasuke- dijo Andrea dirigiéndole una mirada de seriedad absoluta- Tu saldrás con Sakura- eso mas sonó a orden que a pedido.

-NANI!!- grito el.

-Haaii!- grito Sakura.

-A no, esto no puedo permitirlo- dijo Naruto- Es que no es justo Andrea, yo tambien quería salir con ella.

-Nani?- pregunto Sakura sin creérsela aunque si molesta por meterse en asuntos que no le importaban.

-Eso tiene arreglo- le dijo Andrea aun con mas ideas en su cabeza- Si tanto te molesta Naruto, tu saldrás conmigo, y así será una doble cita como dije en un principio.

-QUE!!- gritaron Sasuke y Naruto a la vez.

-Por mi esta bien- contesto Sakura aferrándose al brazo de Sasuke.

-Pero yo no quiero salir contigo- dijeron ambos de nuevo.

-Andrea- decía Sasuke- Yo te invite a salir a ti no a ella- se quejaba tratando de soltarse.

-Y yo pensaba en invitar a salir a Sakura no a ti- decía Naruto.

-Arreglemos esto de acuerdo?

-Cual?- preguntaron los 3 juntos.

-Después…- comento Andrea- La próxima cita que tengamos cambiaremos de parejas ok? Esa vez Sasuke saldrá conmigo y Sakura con Naruto de acuerdo?

-Siii!!!- grito Naruto.

-No!!!- grito Sakura

-Por fin- dijo Sasuke.

-Quedamos así entonces- sonrió Andrea- Si es así no perdamos mas tiempo Naruto- dijo sujetándolo del brazo sacándolo del restaurante a la fuerza- Hay muchas cosas que podemos hace no es cierto?

-Muy cierto- dijo Sakura sin soltar a Sasuke- Vamos Sasuke-kun!- decía toda emocionada.

-Aléjate!- le decía el mientras ambos caminaban de tras de la otra pareja por las calles de la ciudad.

-Y que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Naruto.

-No se- contesto Andrea- Hay tantas cosas que ver, visitemos el lago o demos una vuelta por el parque, o no ya se…vayamos juntos al carnaval que oí que estaba habiendo en la ciudad Naruto, que te parece?

-Será divertido- le contesto el sonriéndole.

-Nosotros tambien vamos- dijo Sakura- Verdad Sasuke?

-Has lo que quieras- le contesto fríamente pues seguía molesto- No me importa.

-Oye, oye Sasuke- le dijo Andrea volteándose a verlo pero sin dejar de caminar- Espero que trates bien a Sakura, como si fuera yo…sino debo suponer de que a mi me trataría igual y nuestra cita seria un desperdicio. Si es así, dudo que quiera salir contigo.

-Lo que tú no entiendes es que yo no quiero nada con ella- le decía pero al parecer ya nadie lo escuchaba.

Así partieron las dos parejas rumbo al carnaval de la ciudad. Una de ella estaba muy feliz y contenta, mientras que la otra…sin comentarios. Si esperarlo entones Andrea se puso a pensar en lo que ocurría y se dio cuenta de que todo era…un cuadrado amoroso.

Andrea Naruto Sakura Sasuke Andrea…

Todo volvía a repetirse…

--- --- ---

-Sarima esta todo bien?- preguntaba Kakashi tocando de la habitación de Sarima, pues desde hace mas de 20 minutos que no salía.

-Si un momento- contesto ella desde adentro- Ahora salgo.

Dentro de todo esto había un problema. La mayor parte de la ropa que su amiga le había traído no le quedaba debido a su nueva apariencia. Durante esos 20 minutos había estado buscando algo que ponerse y finalmente había hallado el conjunto adecuado.

-Sarima- volvió de preguntar Kakashi.

-Salgo- dijo por fin abriendo la puerta.

Kakashi no pudo contenerse al verla, tuvo que taparse la nariz pues una hemorragia nasal se hacia presente. Sarima, la niña que una vez conoció, se había vestido de una forma demasiado…demasiado para ser ella. Se había vestido con un top guinda que a las justas le cubría su pecho, una minifalda del mismo color que era muy pequeña dejando a los hombres una vista increíble y por ultimo unas sandalias de taco 7 que la hacían lucir mas alta y esbelta. Su cara estaba bien maquillada, principalmente sus ojos que cautivaron los de Kakashi al instante.

-OMG!- pensó Kakashi tapándose la nariz, Esto no es posible. Esta mujer es… Sarima!!

-Que te sucede Kakashi?- le pregunto la chica caminando hacia el moviendo su cuerpo casi todo descubierto hacia el, provocándole mas nervios y ganas de…-Kakashi- volvió a preguntar tocándole la mano.

Que podía hacer, no soportaría mucho tiempo así. Pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de salir con ella, por más de que su mente le dijera otra cosa y en su cabeza solo tuviera porquerías metidas.

-Nada…-le contesto el poniéndose aun mas nervioso.

-Y…Como me veo?- le pregunto dando una vuelta para el, de una manera muy sensual para Kakashi.

Suficiente para el, su hemorragia no pudo contenerse mas y salio corriendo hacia los baños dejando a Sarima sola sin idea alguna de lo que sucedía. El no entendía que le estaba pasando, nunca antes se había sentido así frente a nadie, hasta ahora.

10 minutos más tarde.

Sarima se encontraba afuera del baño esperando a Kakashi, todavía no entendía muy bien lo que le sucedía, pero esperaba que no fuera nada malo para no perder la oportunidad de salir con el.

-Lo lamento- oía que se disculpaba Kakashi desde adentro- No me sentía muy bien- fue su excusa.

-No te preocupes- le dijo ella media apenada- Si te sientes mal podemos posponer lo del almuerzo e ir otro día.

-Claro que no!- grito desde adentro- Sarima tranquila, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes- al parecer su ataque de nervios ya se le había pasado y estaba calmado de nuevo- Fue solo una primera impresión- pensó echándose agua a su cara- Tranquilo todo estará bien- se decía- Todo estará bien…

Al final salio del baño, sus ideas e imaginaciones habían desaparecido por el momento y de nuevo volvían a estar los dos solos. Sarima seguía vestida igual, Kakashi se había tranquilizado y todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Nos vamos- le pregunto Sarima

-Si ya estoy mejor- le contesto y ambos se pusieron a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Caminar por las calles de Konoha llamo la atención a cada aldeano de la villa. Todo hombre volteaba a ver a Sarima y todos se sentían atraídos a ella. Sarima paso desapercibida esto, pero Kakashi no, ya que para evitar mas acercamiento hacia ella tomo su mano y la mantuvo unida a la suya todo el camino.

-Kakashi- murmuro Sarima al notar esto- En verdad…

-No malinterpretes las cosas- le contesto- Fíjate bien en como te mira cada persona al pasar y te darás cuenta.

Sarima hizo como le dijo y se volteo a observar. Su mirada atrajo aun más la atención y ella no pudo evitar sonreír de lo nerviosa que estaba causando corazones en los ojos de todos. Nadie podía dejar de mirarla, incluso las mujeres y los niños admiraban su belleza.

-Creo…creo que hubiera sido mejor haberme puesto otra cosa, no lo crees Kakashi?- le pregunto algo apenada.

-En lo primero que se fijan lo hombres es en la apariencia, no en cómo eres interiormente. Ellos te buscan por tu belleza y no se dan cuenta de lo que realmente vales.- le dijo sonriéndole.

Esas palabras significaron mucho para Sarima. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para Kakashi y se sintió mejor después de escucharlo. De nuevo volvía a tener esas sensaciones de no querer dejarlo nunca…

-Arigato- le dijo aferrándose a su brazo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Kakashi se sonrojo, a las personas que los veían se les partió el corazón y entre todo el escándalo solo Sarima se mantenía tranquila, estando con el hombre que realmente quería, caminando a su lado en dirección a Ichiraku.

--- --- ---

Ya solo se encontraban a una hora de la aldea. Habían tardado más d lo esperado debido a que iban muy despacio y que paraban con frecuencia. Pero todo el tiempo les había servido, ya que había podido conocerse mejor.

-Te pareces mucho a Stephanie- comento Gaara.

-Por favor!- se reía Cristina- Yo diría que me parezco mas a Sarima que a ella.

-No lo digo por eso- le contesto- Hay algo en ti que me hace recordarla.

-Por eso tu tambien estas camino a la aldea?- pregunto.

-Quería volver a verla- contesto- Ella es muy importante para mi.

-Se ve que la quieres mucho - le sonrió - Envidio a Stephanie- bromeo.

-Por mi?

-Por cómo te preocupas por ella, eso demuestra lo mucho que la quieres al igual que ella a ti.

-Aun así… - dijo el sonrojándose un poco.

Así habían estado hablando todo el camino. Conversando, haciéndose preguntas, y en muchas ocasiones evitando respuestas. Todo les había ido muy bien hasta entonces, o al menos eso creían…

-Oíste eso?- pregunto Gaara parándose de golpe.

-Alguien nos observa- dijo Andrea sintiendo la presencia de alguien.

-Esta bien- dijo Gaara- Yo te protegeré.

Cristina no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Gaara le había dicho que la protegería pase lo que pase, nunca imagino que Gaara fuera así, ahora entendía por que le gustaba tanto a Stephanie.

-No- le dijo ella- Estaré a tu lado.

-No te metas- contesto el- Sigues herida.

-Gaara…quiero ayudar.

-Descuida…te protegeré. Yo tampoco quiero perderte- dijo sujetándole las manos.

Esas palabras causaron una impresión enorme en la persona que los observaba. Gaara jurándole protección a alguien que no fuese ella, cuidando a alguien que no creía que fuera capaz de hacerle esto…no era posible…ya se había dado cuenta de todo.

-Sal de ahí- ordeno Gaara.

No era posible, de detrás de un árbol apareció la persona menos esperada para ambos. Stephanie mirándolos con tristeza y depresión. Su mirada transmitía dolor y sufrimiento y sus lágrimas les hacían notar la consecuencia de sus palabras.

-Stepha…-trato de hablar Cristina al verla salir.

-Stephanie- dijo Gaara al verla llorar frente a ellos- Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?- pregunto mirándola.

-Como pudiste Gaara…- decía llorando a mas no poder- Como pudiste hacerme esto?- verlos juntos, jurándose protección, había visto suficiente, no quería sufrir mas- Gaara…- ver a Gaara cargar a Cristina ya era bastante, mas su conversación de hace poco…- Gaara…no puedo creer que me hagas esto…

--- --- --- -------

O.O GOMEN!!! NO TENGO PERDÓN, LO SÉ. Bueno, este episodio no me lo agradezcan a mi, sino, a mi amiga Sarima (en la vida real, si es que hay dudas). Por favor, en los reviews hagan votación si es que quieren que ella haga sus propias historas (XD, gomen Sarima, demo, para que escribas XD, si yo me muero de la emoción cuando leo tus historias XD).


	10. Malentendidos, Apuros y Arreglos

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, sólo Sarima, Cristina, Andrea y Stephanie. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

X

Malentendidos, Apuros y Arreglos.

Cristina no entendía la razón de las lágrimas de Stephanie. No las comprendía, y al parecer Gaara tampoco, pero Stephanie lo miraba con rencor, por lo que, por juicio crítico, Gaara debía saber la razón. Supo que se le escapa algo de lo que no estaba enterada.

-Stephanie… ¿Qué ocurre? Dime qué pasa, para eso somos ami…

-¿¡AMIGAS¡Cállate, Cristina¡Tú lo sabías, cómo pudiste hacerme eso¡Después de esto, dudo que seamos amigas!

Cristina abrió los ojos, sorprendida y ofendida. Nunca se habían peleado de esa forma, para empezar porque no tenía ni idea de lo que se refería Stephanie. Parpadeo y miró a Gaara. Gaara tenía cara de mitad susto y mitad remordimiento. Cristina confirmó que algo se le escapaba, pero, sin saber la razón, sintió que debía de hacer algo.

-Gaara – dijo -, bájame.

-¿Eh? Demo, sigues heri…

-Que me bajes – dijo con un tono que no admitía un "no". Sintió una punzada de dolor cuando usó ese tono. Se había acostumbrado a ese tono cuando estaba con Itachi entrenando. Cerró los ojos, rogando para que esos recuerdos se desvanecieran.

Gaara la bajó lentamente y la muchacha se apoyó contra un árbol, mirando fijamente a Stephanie, que parecía estar al borde de un lapsus nervioso.

-O sea – dijo Stephanie -, para ti, todo fue un juego. Vaya, vaya, vaya – dirigió su mirada hacia Cristina -. Sabes de mis sentimientos… ¿y me haces esto?

-Stephanie – dijo Cristina, realmente impresionada por la conducta de su amiga -, creo saber qué está pasando por tu cabeza, pero, si estoy en lo correcto, te aseguro que estás completamente…

-¡NO ESTOY EQUIVOCADA! – gritó Stephanie –Lo que estoy pensado es, lo más seguro, correcto.

-¡DEMO QUÉ ESTÁS PASANDO! – ahora Cristina también gritaba. Le fastidió que estuvieran gritándose incoherencias.

-¡TÚ SABES MUY BIEN LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO¡DE ESO CONVERSABAMOS EN NUESTRO MUNDO!

-¡YA¿¡ES POR ESO¡REALMENTE ES UNA TONTERÍA¡TÚ SABES QUE NO LO HARÍA NUNCA!

Cristina se había puesto roja por haber estado gritando, un cambio radical en su color de piel, pues ella era blanca. Stephanie era un poco morena de por sí, pero después de haber gritado, estaba con una combinación de un marrón claro con rojo.

-Te creía mi amiga – dijo Stephanie -. Luego de esto, ya no somos amigas.

Cristina se quedó tan impactada que el color rojo huyó de su sangre y se quedó más blanca de lo normal. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tanto, que parecía que se le iban a salir de sus órbitas. Stephanie la miró con un odio hasta entonces desconocido para Cristina. Gaara, luego de haber estado estático por la discusión de las dos amigas y más impactado por el desenlace final.

-Stephanie – dijo Gaara, luego de recuperarse y ver que Cristina parecía querer vomitar (y eso que no había comido nada, el ramen que había comprado antes no lo había probado) -. Creo que estás exagerando. Sólo he ayudado a Cristina, porque estaba herida de gravedad.

Parecía que eso le chocó más a Stephanie, pero para mal lugar.

-¡Claro! Sí, claro. Te la voy a creer, Gaara, luego de jurarle protección "Tampoco quiero perderte a ti". Esa frase da mucho para pensar, Gaara – dijo Stephanie, antes de echar a correr hacia la espesura del bosque. Cristina reaccionó, antes de que ya perdiera de vista a Stephanie.

-¡Stephy¡Chotto mate¡No entiendes lo que ocurre!

Pero demasiado tarde. Stephanie había echado a correr, sin un rumbo fijo, con el rostro surcado por las lágrimas que ahora ella no podía contener. Cristina sin saber cómo, logró apoyarse completamente en sus piernas. Miró con pena el lugar en el que había estado Stephanie y luego, caminando, le dijo a Gaara:

-Anda detrás de ella. Dudo que me quiera escuchar, además – se volvió para decir lo último. Gaara vio que estaba llorando -, tú la querías ver¿no? No la pierdas.

Lo último que dijo Cristina le dolió mucho, recordando momentos de entrenamiento con Itachi. Gaara la miró unos segundos, suficientes para que entendiera el porqué de su repentino sufrimiento y saliera disparado hacia el lugar por donde había ido Stephanie.

--- --- ---

Itachi estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación, recordando, curiosamente, varios acontecimientos parecidos a los que Cristina estaba recordando.

**FLASH BACK**

**-¿¡VAS A SALIR DE UNA BUENA VES PARA IR A ENTRENAR?! – gritaba ****Itachi****, al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Cristina, en ****Akatsuki****, con algunos criminales más detrás de él, como ****Deidara****Sasori**** y ****Kisame****, riéndose de él por no exigirle a Cristina que se apure rompiéndole la puerta.**

**-Hace como media hora estoy fuera – dijo una voz por encima de todos ellos, sobresaltándolo. Miraron al techo y vieron a Cristina en posición de murciélago. Sonrió ante la perplejidad de ****Deidara**** -. ¡A que no esperaban verme así!**

**-Realmente, no esperábamos – dijo ****Sasori**

**-****Itachi-sensei**** – dijo Cristina, mirando a ****Itachi****, haciendo que se sorprenda por lo de "****sensei****" -¿vamos a entrenar?**

**-****Hai****, baja de una vez.**

**Sin embargo, a Cristina no dominaba bien lo de bajar, por lo que cayó sobre el ****Uchiha**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Tenía un poco temor por ella, ya que Deidara y Sasori habían ido a capturar a alguna de sus amigas para conseguir a una de las criaturas con el chakra definitivo. No sabía quién era, pero suponía que iba a haber chantaje. Su miarada se desvió hacia una herida que tenía en la pierna. Cristina se había vuelto más fuerte, pero no creía que pudiera contra Deidara y Sasori si corría a ayudar a cualquiera de sus amigas, sea quien sea.

--- --- ---

Cristina llegó, de milagro, a Konoha. Pensaba que ojalá que Gaara alcanzara a Stephanie. Sin embargo, en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Necesitaba ver a Sarima. Desde el día anterior no la había visto y quería saber cómo estaba.

-"Sarima… - pensó Cristina, mirando el cielo –Me pregunto qué estaras haciendo, ya que sé que estás bien."

Sin embargo, recordó que Kakashi había entrado a su habitación, y se había quedado. Sonrió, pues prácticamente era un sueño de Sarima vuelto realidad. Se sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se derritió de su rostro cuando vio a una persona caminar con una chica, no, mujer joven, con prácticamente nada a la imaginación. Una minifalda que en realidad era micro falda y un top. La persona que caminaba con una prácticamente, una top model era Kakashi. Se paró en seco. Cristina empezó a sentir una nueva rabia. Lógicamente, ella no sabía que esa chica era Sarima. Sarima la vio y sus ojos se iluminaron por alegría y por preocupación al ver su brazo vendado y cojear un poco.

-¡KAKASHI! – exclamó Cristina al estar cerca de él –Te dejé con Sairma y ahora estás con… - Cristina no encontraba manera de calificar a la joven que estaba frente a ella, cabeza y media más alta que ella.

-Esto… -Kakashi se veía un poco alarmado (o sea, se veía por su ojo visible) por la actitud de Cristina. Aunque no la conocía lo suficiente (y prácticamente todo el tiempo que la había visto había estado histérica por la herida de Sarima) –Cristina… esta chica…

-No es necesario que lo digas. Sé que has salido con ella porque es prácticamente una modelo y es casi de tu altura. ¿No crees que Sarima debe de estar destrozada?

Sarima miraba a Kakashi y a Cristina. Casi se ríe por ver a Cristina desde un ángulo más alto. Luego de dos minutos de pura charla, en la cual Sarima no había intervenido, dijo:

-Oye, Cristina. Cálmate¿ok?

Cristina desvió su mirada y miró con incredulidad a la muchacha de cabello castaño claro que estaba cogida del brazo de Kakashi.

-"¿Y esta de donde me conoce?" – pensó Cristina.

-Me alegra que estés bien. Estaba preocupada porque no habías estado con las chicas – dijo Sarima con aires de "hermana mayor responsable".

-Esto… ¿quién eres tú? – dijo Cristina.

-Bueno, sé que es un gran cambio – murmuró Sarima -, demo, watashi wo (yo soy) Sarima.

-¿¡NANI?! – gritó Cristina –Demo… Sarima era una chica prácticamente de mi estatura, y no con semejante cuerpo.

-Hai, ya lo sé, demo… es difícil explicarlo. Es… ¿te acuerdas lo que te comentaba en nuestro mundo?

-Hai… - dijo Cristina intentando recordar.

-Bueno, algo así.

Cristina la miró y de golpe entendió a qué se refería. Sus deseos. Su imaginación parecida a la de ella.

-Entonces… - dijo, bajando la mirada-tú… sí… eres… Sarima…

-¡Hai! – exclamó Sarima.

Cristina miró a su amiga, con una sorpresa inimaginable en sus ojos. Esa sorpresa se transformó en alegría al poder verla nuevamente. Ahora que la veía sin rabia, reconoció la alegría en sus ojos, reconoció la caída de su largo cabello castaño claro.

-Bueno… - dijo Cristina, luego de unos minutos de silencio –Creo que estaban en una cita, así que mejor los dejo.

-Sayonara, Cristina – dijo Sarima.

-Chotto mate – dijo Cristina -. Sarima¿dónde está Andrea?

-Ni idea, si supiera, te lo diría, demo… no lo sé. Sayonara.

Sarima se volteo, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a Cristina. Esta última parpadeo y la vio alejarse con Kakashi. Bajo la vista, un poco apenada. No sabía la razón, pero iba a extrañar a la antigua Sarima. Para empezar, ya no iban a poder reir como antes, o a correr por la habitación de Stephanie por hablar mal de Kakashi (N/a: XD). Caminó un poco hasta ver a un par de parejas, pero una de ellas le llamó la atención. Poco después, casi le da un ataque de taquicardia por ver a Andrea con Naruto caminando, a ambos con cara de pocos amigos. Dirigió su vista hacia la otra pareja y observo a Sasuke con una cara… y a Sakura con una cara de felicidad incomparable. Levantó una ceja, sorprendida. Inexplicablemente, sintió dos chakras que ya conocía demasiado bien. Bueno, en realidad, uno. Abrió los ojos, asustada. Empezó a correr sin lugar a demoras, directamente por donde había llegado a Konoha. Directamente al lugar en donde ese chakra estaba, junto con el de Stephanie.

--- --- ---

Stephanie estaba entre varias espadas envenenadas, con una gota de sudor en su cara. Por muy poco, había conseguido evitar diez espadas envenenadas que Sasori había lanzado contra ella junto con sus marionetas. Sin embargo, al haberlas esquivado, había conseguido estar presa dentro de una jaula.

-"O no… genial, ahora, por haber estado corriendo como si nada… espera… Gaara estaba corriendo detrás de mí…"

Stephanie abrió los ojos con terror al comprender la estrategia de Deidara y Sasori. El objetivo era capturar a Gaara, para extraerle al Ichibi. Sin embargo, en esa situación no podía hacer nada para que Gaara no se acerque más. Ella sola no podría contra dos miembros de Akatsuki.

-Y pensar que esta chica debilucha es amiga de Cristina-san – comentó Deidara, al ver lo fácil que Stephanie había caído en esa trampa de Sasori.

-No sé por qué la llamas "Cristina-san". Fue prácticamente una traidora a Akatsuki – dijo Sasori.

-¿Por qué? – dijo Stephanie, más por querer hacer que se distraigan y poder hacer algo –De todas formas nunca tuvo un anillo que hiciese notar que era un miembro.

Sasori la miró a los ojos, con tanta intensidad (y para colmo, con una mirada que daba miedo) que Stephanie se hubiera apoyado contra el otro extremo de la jaula si no hubiera sido porque todos los extremos estaban envenenados.

-De todas formas fue una traidora. Dudo que Pein-sama la acepte otra vez. Si incluso recibió clases de Itachi, así que prácticamente era un miembro de Akatsuki y una ninja renegado de Konoha.

Eso tenía un poco de sentido, según Stephanie. Era cierto que Cristina había aprendido varias cosas con Itachi, y que había estado enrolada con Akatsuki, pero ella no era de las personas que asesinaban gente por el mero gusto de hacerlo. Eso ni cruzaba por la cabeza de Cristina. Ella no era capaz. No sería capaz. Stephanie la conocía desde hacía años y sabía que Cristina era una persona buena. Ninguna de sus amigas sería capaz. En eso, escuchó un ruido detrás y se le fue la sangre a los pies cuando vio que Deidara y Sasori empezaban a sonreír con malicia. Se volvió. Vio a Gaara con una cara de asombro y enojo a la vez.

-Vaya… - dijo Deidara –Sabaku no Gaara.

--- --- ---

Realmente, la cita doble no estaba saliendo como ella esperaba. Para empezar, Naruto, en lugar de prestarle atención a ella, estaba que poco más besaba el suelo por donde pasaba Sakura. Mientras Sasuke estaba que la miraba de reojo, de frente y de todas las formas posibles, asi que realmente, no parecía una cita como ella lo había planeado. Suspiró. Tal vez debería seguir los consejos de Cristina y Stephanie y salir con un chico a solas, no en grupo, porque, según sus dos amigas, eso nunca funciona.

**FLASH BACK**

**Andrea estaba tirada en un sofá del cuarto de ****Stephanie****, junto con ****Sarima**** y la dueña de la casa, las res esperando a que Cristina llegara de una cita con su enamorado para ir a caminar juntas y de paso, ir al cine. En eso, alguien tocó de forma desesperada el timbre. ****Sarima**** se paró de un salto.**

**-¡Debe de ser Cristina¡Cuando está nerviosa, desesperada o alegre toca ****asi****! – exclamó, corriendo a la puerta. Apenas la abrió, una chica sonrojada y con cara de ****"OMG ayúdame" entró al patio de**** entrada -¡****Cris!**** ¿¡Qué te pasa?! Estás con una cara…**

**-Sabía que era mala idea… lo sabía… y sin embargo…**

**-¿Qué¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó ****Stephanie**

**-Rectifico lo que dije: Nunca vayas ****a citas dobles. No funcionan.**

**-Ah… ¿ocurrió algo con tu enamorado? – preguntó Andrea.**

**-Poco más besaba el suelo por donde pasaba la otra chica… Corté con él.**

**O.O **

**Todas sus amigas pusieron esa cara, antes de mirarse unas a otras y comenzar a reír. Luego de esa risa del trió, empezaron a correr, con Cristina pisándoles los talones y con cara de asesina.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

--- --- ---

La reja se había roto y Stephanie estaba intentando evitar los ataques de esos tres ninjas. Si bien ella sabía técnicas, temía no poder hacerlas bien y terminar hiriendo a Gaara y no a los dos Akatsukis. Stephanie miró su mano derecha. Intentó concentrar su chakra en forma de flecha. Rogó porque ninguno de los ninjas se fiera cuenta. Agradeció mentalmente a Cristina, que había sido la que había propuesto, en su mundo, crear ese ataque, ya que no había necesidad de acercarse para que diera con el enemigo. Se paró lentamente. Ni Gaara, ni Deidara, ni Sasori se percataron de eso. Terminó de concentrar una buena cantidad de chakra. Apuntó bien.

-¡GAARA¡AGACHATÉ! –gritó Stephanie.

Gaara no esperó a escucharlo dos veces. Se tiró al suelo, al tiempo que veía una cosa brillante volar sobre su cabeza. La flecha cayó en una de las marionetas de Sasori, haciéndola pedazos y siguió volando hasta dar con un brazo de Sasori. Stephanie sonrió con malicia al notar cómo se destrozaba este. No podría manejar a todas sus marionetas solo con un brazo, además que él era una marioneta.

-Ese ataque… - dijo Sasori, recordando el día en el cual Itachi atacó a muerte a Sarima –Es el mismo que hacía Cristina…

-Es el mismo porque ella nos lo enseñó – contestó Stephanie, acercándose un poco.

Sin embargo, al acercarse, no se percató de una paloma de barro que yacía a sus pies. Deidara levantó su mano, haciendo estallar.

-¡AH! –gritó Stephanie, volando y chocando contra el suelo, dando algunas vueltas por el impulso que había tomado.

-¡Stephanie! – gritó Gaara.

Se asustó al ver que Stephanie no se levantaba. Deidara sonrió con malicia.

-El impacto debió de haberla matado – dijo, riéndose junto con Sasori.

Gaara no iba a aceptar eso. No podía. No quería. Stephanie seguía dándoles la espalda, tumbada en el suelo, sin reaccionar, incluso parecía muerta. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos desaparecieron con una ola de alivio al verla apoyarse sobre sus manos e intentar pararse. Sasori levantó una ceja, sorprendido porque una paloma de las de Deidara no matara a Stephanie.

-"No me voy a quedar parado esperando a ver qué técnicas usa ella…" – pensó Sasori. Uso una marioneta que sujetaba una espada envenenada. Stephanie levantó la vista. Sus ojos mostraban determinación, pero a la vez un miedo terrible. Miraba a la espada envenenada con un miedo espantoso, ya que, si no lograba esquivarla, ese veneno la mataría, y teniendo en cuenta que todavía estaba noqueada por la paloma de barro. Sasori movió sus dedos, haciendo que la marioneta apuntara la espada directamente a Stephanie. Cuando la espada se movió velozmente, chocó contra algo que impidió que hiriera de forma mortal a Stephanie: arena.

La muchacha suspiró aliviada y terminó de levantarse. Miró a Gaara. Le sonrió. Una sonrisa de gracias y de disculpa.

-Bueno – dijo Deidara -, creo que mejor acabamos con esa mocosa, porque puede interferir en nuestra captura con el Jinchuuriki.

Stephanie hizo lo que pudo esquivando ataques (sin contar que Gaara también estaba luchando).

-"Shanaro – pensó Stephanie -, los dos solos no vamos a poder contra dos criminales de rango S… ¿qué hacer? Actué como una necia… Cris no hubiera hecho nunca lo que yo creí que hizo… esa equivocación me puede costar caro…"

--- --- ---

-"Shanaro… no los encuentro… sin embargo siento los chakras de los cuatro muy cerca…"

Cristina había corrido hasta que sus piernas no le dieron más. Agarrándose las rodillas, inclinada hacia el frente, y respirando de forma cansada y acelerada, intentaba encontrar el chakra de su amiga.

-¡SHANARO¿Dónde están? – gritó Cristina luego de unos segundos, sin poder orientarse bien.

--- --- ---

Stephanie cayó por esquivar un ataque a último minuto. Había escuchado una voz que le era imposible no reconocerla.

-Cristina… - murmuró.

Se fijó en los dos Akatsukis, intentando ver algún signo de haber escuchado a una de sus amigas. Se lamentó al ver que los ojos de ambos estaban moviéndose de un lado para otro, intentando ver si la "ex ninja renegada" estaba cerca de ellos. Stephanie se incorporó completamente, y, antes de que los Akatsukis reaccionaran, concentró chakra en su mano y lo lanzó al aire: una flecha de chidori.

-"Onegai… Cristina… ven a ayudarnos…"

--- --- ---

-"¿Nani? Ese ataque solo lo sabemos…" – pensó Cristina, antes de echar a correr a esa dirección.

Solo Stephanie, Sarima y Andrea, aparte de ella misma, sabían ese ataque. Imágenes de sus tres amigas se fijaron en sus ojos mientras corría hacia un punto del bosque de Konoha.

--- --- ---

Se estaba fastidiando. Realmente se estaba fastidiando. Todo Konoha masculino estaba mirando a la chica que iba a su lado. Sarima intentaba hacer caso omiso, pero eso era casi imposible teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de silbidos que salían de las bocas de diversos ninjas y aldeanos. Se sentía feliz de estar con esa muchacha, que ya nada tenía de niña, por lo menos en apariencia, y, por lo que había escuchado, tampoco en actitud.

Sin embargo, Sarima se sentía normal. Para ser exactos, se sentía feliz de poder tener esa apariencia, tanto en físico como en lo de actitud. Siempre había querido ser alguien digna de Kakashi. Siempre. Y, por la cara de Kakashi (N/a: bueno, es una forma de decir, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que se ve es su ojo derecho), parecía haberlo logrado.

Justo en ese momento, en donde Kakashi la cogió de la mano y empezó a caminar con orgullo a su lado, sintió una punzada en su mano derecha. Se detuvo en seco. Un mal presentimiento se había apoderado de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sarima? – preguntó Kakashi.

--- --- ---

Stephanie miro horrorizada la mano derecha de Cristina. Deidara le había lanzado un kunai a Stephanie, pero nunca llegó a su destino, que había sido el pecho de la muchacha, ya que una "ex miembro de Akatsuki" se había interpuesto y sujetado ese kunai con su mano derecha.

-Cris… Cri..s..ti..na – tartamudeó Stephanie.

(N/a¿Y Gaara¡Aquí entra en acción!)

Antes que Deidara se recuperara de la sorpresa, una mole de arena empezó a rodearlo.

-"Shanaro…" – pensó el ninja renegado de la aldea oculta de la roca.

Hubo una explosión y Deidara estaba en otro lado, respirando fatigosamente. Había tenido que usar una de sus palomas de barro para evitar que ese ataque de arena de Gaara lo matara. A decir verdad, Gaara estaba MUUUUY molesto que atacara a Stephanie, y mucho más molesto por haberlo asustado pensando que ella estaba muerta.

-Deidara – dijo Sasori -. Deja de estar jugando. Si nos tardamos, pueden venir más ninjas. Ya suficiente tenemos con la traidora. No por nada Itachi la entrenó.

Gaara empezó a manipular la arena en dirección a Deidara.

-¡SABAKU ROU!

Tanto Stephanie como Cristina se quedaron impresionadas por la magnitud del ataque de arena que Gaara usó. Por poco, Deidara escapó de ese ataque, pero…

-¿Eh? - dijo Stephanie -¿Dónde está Sasori?

-Quédate donde estás - dijo de pronto Crisitna – y no te muevas. Necesito sentir el chakra de Sasori.

-"Arriba… Izquierda--- derecha… - miestras intentaba sentir su chakra en esa direcciones, miraba a ese lugar –No está… eso quiere decir que está… - concentró chakra en su mano y, mientras se daba la vuelta, gritó -¡DETRÁS!

--- --- ---

Se tiró en su cama. Realmente, lo había pasado mal. Aun cuando se derretía por Sasuke, sabía que debía ayudar a Sakura a conquistarlo. Principalmente, porque sabái que en ese mundo no se iba a quedar para siempre. Miró con pesar el techo de su habitación.

-"Me pregunto… - pensó de repente – si lograremos regresar algún día… Ya han pasado siete días desde que llegamos…"

Con una punzada de nostalgia y dolor, pensó en sus padres y en su hermana menor, a quienes ya estaba extrañando. Extrañaba las miradas alocadas de su hermana meor y, de vez en cuando, las "ordenes" de sus padres. En Konoha nadie le obligaba a hacer nada. Ni siquiera Tsunade. Intentó no pensar en eso, por lo que se puso de costado e intentó dormir por lo menos, un poco.

--- --- ---

Cayó de rodillas. Los nervios y el estrés por la herida de Sarima habían acabado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, aún cuando ya había luchado, aunque la que había luchado más era su amiga. Miró a Gaara, que estaba inconsciente por el hecho de que una paloma de barro de Deidara hubiera caído cerca de él. Miró a Cristina, que estaba toda ensangrentada: su traje de ninja que le dejaba parte de la barriga al aire estaba con manchas rojas. Pero se fijó en que estaba temblando aún más que ella misma.

Stephanie se paró y caminó hasta donde estaba su amiga. Le puso una mano en el hombro y Crisitna se volvió para mirarla. Tenía su mano llena de heridas.

-Perdona, Stephanie – le dijo Cristina, intentando sonreír y fallando a causa del dolor -, creo que… - hizo una mueca –por mi culpa nos metimos en este problema – dirigió su mirada a Gaara -. Mejor preocúpate de él y no de mi. Sé apañármelas sola. Cuídate.

-Cristina – dijo de pronto Stephanie -. Tú… tú no me debes pedir disculpas. La razón por la que casi matan a Gaara fue porque me puse a correr por algo que en realidad no era cierto.

Y sonrió, para darse la vuelta y caminar al lugar en donde estaba Gaara tendido. Cristina sonrió un poco. Caminó en dirección a Konoha. En el camino, sintió un chakra de Akatsuki. Puso una cara de fastidio. Sin embargo, esa mueca se desvaneció al instante al reconocer el chakra. Miró para un costado. No había nadie, pero enganchado entre los arbustos, estaba una venda que pertenecía a ella, completamente blanca, pero con una nota enganchada en el seguro. Esa venda ella se la había dado a Itachi antes de partir a Konoha. La nota decía una cosa sencilla, que ella le había dicho a Itachi antes de odiarlo.

_"Cuídate"_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, antes de divisar la entrada a Konoha.

--- --- ---

Gaara abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que observó fueron unos ojos preocupados. Luego miró un rostro muy conocido para él.

-Stephanie… - murmuró.

Los ojos de la muchacha se alegraron al ver que el ninja de la arena estaba bien. Sonrió con alegría. En el rostro de Gaara se dibujó una sonrisa. La última vez que habían tenido tiempo para mirarse, ella tenía el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-Gomen, Stephanie – murmuró Gaara -. Discúlpame.

-¡Baka! – gritó Stephanie, mitad riendo y mitad llorando de la emoción –Soy yo la que tiene que pedir disculpas. Te prometo que no volveré a correr así nunca más.

No supieron cómo, pero llegaron a Konoha.

--- --- ---

Habían pasado horas. Cristina estaba con algunas vendas y sus amigas la veían dormir. Se podía decir que era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que dormía en una cama de forma tranquila.

Era de noche.

Ya se habían relatado todo lo ocurrido, y, antes de que Cristina se durmiera, había alcanzado a ver a su amiga entrar corriendo en la habitación. Y es que Sarima extendió su cita por ir a comprar ropa que le cubriera la mayor parte del cuerpo.

Las cuatro estaban emocionadas. A decir verdad, la única que no estaba emocionada era Cristina. ¿La razón? Era esta: se aproximaba año nuevo. Y sus tres amigas parecían haber hecho planes de forma anticipada.

--- --- --- -------

Sí, lo sé, me demoré mucho. Es que tenía que tener una buena inspiración, y para ser sincera, tenía que pensar mucho, ya que se acera el final, pero no de este fic, si no, de esta temporada. XD. Perdonen si me demoro en subir los capítulos, es que como estoy en academia y tengo que estudiar…demo, intentaré subirlos cada semana. Gomen!!!! Pero, onegai, escriban reviews. D


	11. Año nuevo,reencuentros y descubrimientos

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, sólo Sarima, Cristina, Andrea y Stephanie. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-- -- -- (cambio de escena)

* * *

XI

Año Nuevo, Reencuentros y Descubrimientos

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz inundaba toda la habitación. Se incorporó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor. Sus amigas no estaban en ese cuarto. Parpadeó y fijó su vista en un reloj que estaba en una mesita cerca de su cama. La una de la tarde. Abrió un poco más los ojos y empezó a reír. Desde hacía días que dormía tanto. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su brazo y vio que estaba vendado. Vendas nuevas. Suspiró. Salió de la cama. Aún tenía su traje de ninja, por lo que aún se podían apreciar manchas de sangre por doquier. Notó que ahora podía caminar con tranquilidad, no le dolía para nada su pierna. Salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo que daba a la sala de estar. Entró en ella y se encontró con sus amigas… y con los miembros del equipo siete.

-¡Cristina! - gritó Sarima, lanzándose sobre ella.

Antes, no hubiera sido muy complicado el tener que aguantar a Sarima cuando se tiraba sobre ella, ya que Cristina era un poco más alta que su amiga, y ambas eran delgadas. Pero teniendo en cuenta el cambio de cuerpo de su amiga…

-¡Cristina! ¿Estás bien?

Cristina se encontraba en el suelo, con dos espirales en los ojos (N/a: O sea, prácticamente, noqueada). Sarima la cogió de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla, gritándole que reaccione. Sasuke, Andrea, Stephanie, Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura las mirabas de forma extraña ¬ ¬.

-Oye, Sarima - dijo Stephanie -. De esa forma solo va a empeorar.

Sarima le dirigió una mirada asesina a Stephanie, cosa que hizo que todos pusieran una expresión de susto. Luego de más sacudidas, Cristina enfocó sus ojos en su amiga y se soltó del agarre.

-Vaya, Sarima, ahora sí que pesas más que nunca.

-¿NANI?

-Es la verdad, ya que ese nuevo cuerpo que tienes pesa más que antes, y debo decir que deberías ponerte algo más – este comentario lo dijo ya que Sarima nuevamente estaba con su minifalda… casi micro, y con su top, aunque era algo más grande que el que tenía el día anterior.



-Dime eso una vez más y vas a ver como mueres.

-Deberías ponerte algo más. A ver, quiero ver cómo me matas. Acabo de recuperarme y me vas a matar.

Sarima estaba echando humo. Antes de que lograra tocarle un pelo Cristina, para hacer una de sus típicas broncas por puro juego, alguien la había sujetado. Kakashi se había apresurado a cogerla, ya que podría matar a su amiga, por decirlo de alguna manera. Cristina empezó a reírse bastante, cosa que hizo que el equipo siete se extrañara. Nunca la habían escuchado reír, por el hecho de verla siempre con los nervios de punta. Se escuchó una puerta cerrarse y todos vieron como Stephanie enrojecía violentamente. Nadie parecía dispuesto a darle una explicación a Cristina, así que ella misma se las ingenió, aparte de haber reconocido el chakra de la persona que había entrado.

-Parece que Gaara está en la casa, ¿no? - preguntó, antes de que viera aparecer a Gaara por el pasadizo que conducía desde la puerta de la calle hasta la sala de estar –Konichihua, Gaara.

-Konichihua, Cristina – dijo Gaara, dejando dos paquetes sobre la mesita que había en medio de la sala. Cuando se incorporó, le dijo -. Veo que estás mucho mejor ahora.

-¡Hai! – dijo Cristina sonriendo.

-Eso – dijo Kakashi, luego de haber soltado a Sarima – es algo que me extraña, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de chakra que usaste el día de ayer.

-Hai, yo tampoco sé cómo explicarlo. Sólo que…

Se calló, escogiendo guardar ese secreto que Itachi le había dicho cuando aún estaba en Akatsuki.

-Nada – dijo, sonriendo.

**FLAHSH BACK**

**-Escúchame Cristina, esto lo he averiguado cuando estábamos entrenando el día de hoy.**

**-¿Nani? – preguntó Cristina, con una carita de inocencia.**

**-Hoy, cuándo hice que prácticamente desperdiciaras todo tu chakra, hiciste otra técnica, que consumía mucho más chakra del que te quedaba. Habían pasado tres minutos desde que estabas esquivando el resto de mis ataques.**

**-Hai, demo, no veo cuál es la averiguación.**

**-Recuperaste casi todo tu chakra en ese plazo. Por no decir todo.**

**-¡NANI! O.O **

**-Estoy seguro que, si sigues practicando, vas a poder recuperar todo tu chakra en tan solo uno o dos minutos. Es una cualidad que nunca antes había visto. Aparte de poder usar técnicas que sólo algunos clanes pueden usar.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-- -- --

Itachi estaba apoyado contra una pared de Akatsuki, escuchando gritos por parte de Pein contra Deidara y Sasori, que había vuelto sin marioneta como escudo, por el ataque de Cristina. Junto con Itachi estaba Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan y Konan. Todos tenían una sonrisa de burla, ya que escuchaban con toda claridad el tema de la "conversación" de Pein con dos de sus subordinados.

-¡SOLO ES UNA MOCOSA DE QUINCE AÑOS! ¡¿CÓMO DEJARON QUE LES GANE?! ¡USTEDES SON CRIMINALES DE RANGO S Y NO PUEDIERON HACERLE NADA!

-En realidad, Pein-sama – dijo Deidara, armándose de valor -, no estaba sola, estaba con una amiga suya y con Gaara.

-¡NO TE HE DADO AUTORIZACIÓN PARA QUE ME INTERRUMPAN! ¡FUERON PRACTICAMENTE TRES MOCOSOS Y USTEDES PERDIERON!

Los Akatsukis que estaban alejados por una pared estabas prácticamente tirados en el suelo, ya que estaban riéndose con tanta fuerza, pero tapándose la boca, ya que Pein podía escucharlos (N/a: ¿No creen que Pein, líder de Akatsuki, ya los habría escuchado?). Luego de unos minutos de más "conversación", Pein salió, rojo de furia, seguido de Deidara y Sasori. Se volvió hacia Itachi.

-Entrenaste muy bien a esa mocosa de quince años. No se había graduado de ninguna academia ninja, y sin embargo, es mucho mejor que estos dos – dijo, señalando a Deidara y a Sasori con la cabeza -. A todos ustedes, hagan lo que hagan, tráiganla de vuelta, así esté muerta. Tenemos a muchas personas para hacer un jutsu de intercambio.

-¡Hai! – dijeron todos.

-Esa chica sería una perfecta criminal de rango S, solo hay que planear todo adecuadamente, y creo saber cómo – dijo Pein.

Todos lo miraron, sin comprender.

-- -- --

Se tiró en la cama. El día ya estaba acabando, lo que haría que sólo quedara un día para año nuevo. Ese día se la había pasado comprando cosas para esa celebración, para darse con la noticia que sus amigas la iban a pasar por separado. Sarima con Kakashi; Stephanie había partido a la aldea oculta de la arena con Gaara, para llegar lo más rápido posible a la villa natal de Gaara para ese día (disculpándose con Cristina por no haberle dicho antes) y Andrea la iba a pasar con Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura. Aparte de comprar diversos manjares (todos constituidos a base de ramen por el hecho de que pensaba que el equipo siete iba a cenar con ellas), se había comprado ropa nueva, pero de ninja, ya que temía ser atacada de un momento a otro. Se estaba poniendo colorada debido a la cólera de no poder pasar año nuevo con sus amigas.

-"Mejor me voy a entrenar un poco…"

Se levantó y fue hacia un lugar tranquilo en el que pudiera practicar sin la interferencia de otras personas. Quería ver si podía crear otras técnicas aparte de la de la flecha de chidori.

-- -- --

-¿No crees que debimos decirle? – le dijo Sarima a Andrea.

-¿Nani? ¿Qué no íbamos a pasar año nuevo juntas?

-Hai.

-Bueno… tampoco tuvimos oportunidad, de paso que Stephanie estaba emocionada por el hecho de pasar año nuevo con Gaara – dijo Andrea, poniendo un acento un poco grave y con sarcasmo al nombre del "dueño del corazón" de Stephanie.

-Ya, no la molestes más. ¿Acaso te gustaría que ella hiciera el mismo ruido con Sasuke? – dijo Sarima, haciendo la misma pronunciación con el nombre del Uchiha menor.

-¿A qué lugar van a ir ustedes dos?

-No tengo idea, Andrea. Creo que él lo quiere dejar en la intriga. ¿Ustedes cuatro a dónde van a ir?

-Bueno, ahora no es una cita doble… seguiré el consejo de Cristina. Nos vamos a ir por ahí, comeremos ramen, nos iremos a la playa un rato…

-¿Tienes idea de lo que hará Cristina?

-Ie… Dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que ya vería que hacía.

-- -- --



Desde hacía un buen rato que estaba concentrando su chakra en sus ojos. Se había percatado que tres personas la estaban observando. No conocía a esas tres personas, aunque suponía que era uno de los equipos de Konoha.

-- -- --

-¿Quién es ella?

-No tengo idea.

-Creo que es una de esas chicas que llegaron misteriosamente.

-¿Puedes verla más de cerca?

-Un momento.

Unos segundos de silencio mientras un miembro del equipo observaba detenidamente a la muchacha.

-Su chakra está siendo acumulado en sus ojos. Algo raro, pero es algo parecido, muy lejanamente parecido a los miembros de mi clan hacemos.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

-Parece que un sello…

Los tres ninjas se quedaron mudos, observando qué sello hacía la muchacha, pero no podían saber qué sello era, ya que estaba de espaldas.

-- -- --

Cristina empezó a hacer varios sellos, cuidándose de hacer los correctos. Luego de varios segundos, ya que estaba haciendo los sellos de forma lenta, terminó con las dos manos en una forma, para luego decir….

-Byakugan...

No sabía si había funcionado, pero todo lo veía… todo.

-- -- --

-¿¡NANI?!

-¿Qué viste?

-El… el… El Byakugan… y ella no es de mi clan…



-- -- --

-Yo… - dijo muy levemente – tengo que ser más fuerte que ayer. Tengo que ser… veamos… debo acumular más chakra…

Unos segundos más.

-Veamos… alrededor hay unos… ichi (uno), ni (dos), san (tres), shi (cuatro), go (cinco), rocku (seis), sichi (siete), hachi (ocho), ku (nueve), yu (diez)… hai… diez pájaros, tres de ellos palomas… Aparte, están esos tres ninjas… ¿cómo se llamaban? ¡Ah! Ya me acordé.

Elevó un poco la cabeza, y sin darse la vuelta, dijo en voz alta.

-¿Por qué no salen de una vez? Es mala educación espiar a alguien., aún cuando está entrenando.

-- -- --

-Es confiada – dijo una chica -, aunque tiene su protector con el símbolo de la hoja.

-¡Bien! ¡Salgamos!

Se movieron rápidamente y aparecieron delante de ella.

-- -- --

Cristina levantó la cabeza… saltando al ver a un miembro del clan Hyuuga justo frente a ella. Sabía que ese chico la había estado observando junto con sus compañeros de equipo, pero no tenía pensado encontrarlo justo frente a su cara cuando levantara la cabeza.

-Konichihua – dijo.

-¿Dare ga? (Quién eres) – preguntó.

-Bueno, es lógico que me hagas esa pregunta, Hyuuga Neji.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Ie, demo, sé cómo te llamas.

-Esto… ¬ ¬

-- -- --

-¿Por qué habrá querido Pein que volvamos a Konoha varios de nosotros?

-Creo que es lógico, Kisame: Capturar a esa subordinada de Itachi – dijo Deidara.

-Yo creo que "esa subordinada de Itachi" tiene más poder que el que ha mostrado hasta ahora – dijo Hidan.

-Ne, Itachi-san, ¿por qué estás tan callado? – preguntó Kisame.

-Vamos a tener una pelea un poco difícil, ella tiene la capacidad de crear nuevas técnicas, nuevos sellos y copiar técnicas, incluso de recuperar todo su chakra perdido en un lapso pequeño de tiempo… Puede hacer lo que sea con su chakra.

-Itachi, no es momento de hablar tonterías – dijo Kanon -. No hay nadie que pueda hacer lo que sea con su chakra, asi que deja de suponer cosas.

-- -- --

-Debemos apresurarnos para llegar antes del anochecer al desierto.

-Para ti es muy simple decirlo, teniendo en cuenta que eres un ninja preparado ¬ ¬.

-¿No te habrás molestado?

-Ie…

-Stephanie…

-¡Está bien! ¡Me molesté un poco! ¿Y qué?

-No me gusta que estés molesta…

-… Ok, me voy a calmar.

-- -- --

Era de noche en Konoha.

-Ya veo. Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas – dijo Neji.

-Bueno – dijo Cristina -, debido a la conversación, no pude seguir entrenando, asi que si me disculpan.

Nuevamente empezó a hacer sellos, pero muy distintos a los anteriores, siguió haciendo los sellos de manera más o menos pausada para luego terminar con un dedo hacia arriba y uno hacia abajo. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Sharingan…

Cuando abrió los ojos, no sabía que apariencia tenían. Se volvió a preguntar a Ten Ten (N/a: Para quienes no han entendido con quienes habla Cristina, lo hace con el equipo de Gai : Lee, Neji y Ten Ten… no está presente Gai) qué apariencia tenían sus ojos.

-Iguales que a los de Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿En serio?

-Hai.

-¡YES! (N/a: Para quienes no entiendes inglés, "yes" es "sí") –gritó Cristina. El equipo que estaba con ella la miró con cara de "y a esta qué le pasa" –Gomen, demo, me tengo que ir a mi casa… tengo que preparar todo para mañana. Sayo.

Antes de que Lee, Ten Ten y Neji se dieran cuenta, Cristina ya no estaba frente a ellos.

-- -- --

Casi empezaba la fiesta. Ya había anochecido. Todos estaban emocionados. Stephanie no conocía muy bien la aldea oculta de la Arena, solo conocía Konoha. Había visitado solo dos veces la Arena, y esas dos veces habían sido únicamente para, uno, intentar encontrar información sobre Cristina y, segundo, ver a Gaara.

-Es una de las fiestas más publicas y festejadas del año – dijo Gaara -, pero en segundo puesto después de la fundación de la Arena.

-Ya veo – dijo Stephanie, aún impresionada por la decoración que había en la aldea.

-¡EH! ¡Gaara! – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

Gaara se dio la vuelta y Stephanie volteó lentamente. Reconoció inmediatamente a quien había llamado a Gaara y a la persona que lo acompañaba: Kankuro, el hermano mayor de Gaara, y Temari, su hermana mayor. Miraron a Stephanie como analizándola.

-¿Dare ga? – preguntó Temari.

-Watashi wa (Yo soy)...

-Kanojo – dijo (N/a: "Kanojo" significa "novia") Gaara, un poco colorado (N/a: ¿Se imaginan a Gaara con roche).

-¿Nani? – preguntó Stephanie.

-Eres… mi… novia – dijo Gaara un poco tímido.



O.O (N/a: Cara que pusieron Temari y Kankuro)

-… - silencio de Temari.

-… - silencio de Kankuro.

Luego de unos segundos más, ambos hermanos mayores gritaron.

-¿¡NANI!? ¿DESDE CUANDO?

Varios aldeanos se volvieron extrañados por los gritos.

-Desde hace unos días – contestó Gaara. Stephanie simplemente estaba muerta de vergüenza y, por qué no, de felicidad.

-Esto… - empezó a hablar Kankuro –Bueno… la has traído para la celebración de más tarde, ¿no?

-Hai… creía que eso era obvio, Kankuro.

Aparte de la conversación de Kankuro y Gaara, Temari y Stephanie…

-(-.-) Que tiene Kankuro que pregunta cosas lógicas. ¡Ah! Por cierto, mi nombre es Temari.

-Konichihua. Mi nombre es Stephanie – dijo Stephanie, sonriendo. Decisió no decirle que sabía cómo se llamaba, no convenía que la tomaran por loca.

-- -- --

Eran las diez y media de la noche. En Konoha todo estaba listo para la celebración por año nuevo. En la casa de las muchachas…

-¡AHHHH! ¡ESTO ES TAN KAWAIIIII!

-Sarima, haz el favor de callarte.

-(¬.¬) Mejor no me digas nada, Andrea. No puedes negar que esto sea… ¡KAWAI!

-¡Es solo un vestido!

-¡Un vestido adorable!

-¡YA CIERREN LA BOCA LAS DOS! ¡ME ESTÁN VOLVIENDO LOCA!

Las dos muchachas se percataron de la entrada de Cristina en la habitación.



-¡NO ME DEJAN LEER TRANQUILA! AHORA LO ÚNICO QUE PIDO ES UN MOMENTO DE SILENCIO.

Se fue de la habitación dando un portazo. Sarima y Andrea se miraron.

-¿Tanto ruido hicimos?

-- -- --

En la villa oculta de la arena…

-Oye, Gaara, ¿escuchaste algo?

-Sí…

-¿Qué crees que haya sido?

-A mi me parecieron que eran las voces de tus amigas…

-A mí también me pareció… no es nada nuevo… Siempre son así…

-- -- --

Las once de la noche, y la villa oculta de la hoja se preparaba para la gran fiesta. Andrea estaba impaciente, pues se suponía que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura debían pasar a buscarla. Sarima ya hacía quince minutos se había ido con Kakashi. Cristina nunca olvidaría la cara de felicidad infinita que puso su amiga al irse.

-Cristina…

-Dime, Andrea…

-¿Tú crees que haya alguna posibilidad de…? Ya sabes… Sasuke… yo…

-Posiblemente, pero no olvides que solo hemos estado en este lugar una semana, y tienes competencia, ya que tú sabes muy bien que a Sakura le gusta Sasuke.

-Bueno, eso sí lo sé.

-Entonces… la conclusión es…

-¡OK! Lo voy a conocer mejor, pero… Pero… ¿no crees que el hecho de verlo casi todos los días por videos, leer el manga… me hace conocerlo mejor?

-No… Una cosa es cómo se comporte él contigo a cómo se comporte él con los demás personajes… recuerda que no hemos caído en el mundo de "Naruto Shippuden"…



-Bueno… sí…

DING DONG

DING DONG

-¡BIEN! ¡YA ERA HORA!

Andrea va corriendo a la puerta y…

-Ramen a domicilio… para… Cristina-san

-(¬¬) ¿Tú ordenaste ramen?

-Sí… muchas gracias…

Cuando se fue el delivery…

-¿Y no ordenaste algo para mi?

-Si vas a ir a comer… con "Sasuke-kun"

-No te metas con Sasuke.

-No me estoy metiendo con él, además, creo que él solito puede defenderse… o… ¿acaso necesita de su novia?

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO!

-OK, no es necesario que me destruyas el oído para que me entere…

DING DONG

DING DONG

-Espero que ahora sí sean ellos…

-Bueno… si es que te llevas ora decepción… ¿quieres que verifique si son ellos?

DING DONG

DING DONG

-Sí, y te recomiendo que les digamos a las chicas para cambiar este timbre horroroso…

-Ya, un ratito…



DING DONG

DING DONG

Cristina miró por la cerradura para ver quién estaba fuera, al otro lado de la puerta. Lo único que vio fue unos pantalones blancos… y supuso quién era…

Abrió la puerta y frente a ella estaban Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura.

-Konichihua… eh….

-Konichihua, Cristina-chan – saludó Sakura.

-Konichihua, Sakura-chan – saludó Cristina.

-Eh… - empezó Sasuke -, lamentamos venir tarde, solo que el dobe…

PUM

PLAFF

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el suelo con dos grandes chinchones.

-¡TARDONES! ¡YA SE PARECEN A KAKASHI!

-¡Eh! ¡Que Sarima no te oiga decir eso!

-No lo hará, pero si lo oye…

-Será tu juicio final – dijo Cristina, sonriendo.

Luego de disculpas y de saludos, Cristina se encontraba sola. Caminó por su solitaria casa y empezó a comer su ramen frente a la televisión.

_-Cristina…_

Cristina dejó de comer y se quedó atenta, escuchando. ¿Era su imaginación o había escuchado realmente a Itachi? Era imposible, habría sentido su chakra, a menos que este lo hubiera escondido…

_-Cristina… estoy en Konoha…_

El plato de ramen fue a parar al suelo. Cristina se había puesto pálida. Había escuchado su voz como si estuviera justo detrás de ella. Empezó a mirar a todos lados, como esperando ver a su maestro en algún lugar.

Nada.

Las ventanas cerradas. Todo en su lugar, o casi todo, ya que aún estaba el plato roto a sus pies y el jarrón que había aterrizado en la cabeza de Sasuke yacía roto al lado de la puerta. Suspiró, realmente estaba tensa. Era IMPOSIBLE que Itachi estuviera en ese lugar. Era IMPOSIBLE que pudiera estar en Konoha. Era IMPOSIBLE que estuviera en su casa en ese instante. Y era REALMENTE IMPOSIBLE que estuviera sintiendo que alguien caminara justo detrás de ella…

Se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta de forma rápida para encontrarse con…

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

El pequeño gato de color blanco se fue corriendo, escabulléndose por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Stephanie.

-"Un gato… ¿Desde cuándo a Stephanie le gustan los gatos?"

Caminó hacia el cuarto de su amiga y vio que la ventana estaba abierta. La sombra del gato estaba en el marco de la ventana. Vio a la chica y se escabulló hacia la calle. La muchacha suspiró y se acercó a cerrar la ventana de ese cuarto. Cuando cerró la ventana, sintió como si alguien pasara por su lado. Se volvió rápidamente. Nada.

-"Cálmate… No alucines… Y… Sólo cálmate… Mejor… Mejor… saldré a caminar…"

Cambiándose de traje, se puso un traje nuevo de ninja. No tenía la menor intención de usar un kimono para la celebración de año nuevo, no era de las chcias que se arreglan para todo, y, además, iba a pasar el rato sola. Cuando cerró la puerta de su casa y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado, observando lo hermosa que estaba la aldea en ese momento, escuchó nuevamente en su cabeza, no, más bien como si se lo susurraran en el oído.

_-Cristina… he vuelto a Konoha…_

-- -- --

Miró al cielo estrellado. Había algunas nubes, pero dejaban ver claramente la luna, que resplandecía sin dejar lugar a sombras. Miró a la persona que la acompañaba y pensó que nada podría ser mejor. Imaginó la cara que pondría de Cristina si es que ella le dijera eso y se echó a reír, algo que atrajo la mirada de Kakashi.

-Nada, nada – dijo Sarima, con los ojos cerrados y riendo -, estoy loca, lo sé, pero imaginé algo gracioso…

-¿Qué es lo que pensaste? – preguntó el ANBU, curioso.

-Esto… nada, nada (n.n).

-Dime.

-Ie.

-Me dices o me molesto.

-Dudo que te molestes sólo por eso…

-Entonces dime, ¿qué te cuesta?

-Es que fue con respecto a Cristina… y… dudo que te guste saber lo loca que soy con ella con solo decir una frase…

-Eh… no, dudo que me guste…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son… un cuarto para las doce…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-En esa tienda se ve un reloj…

-Ja ja, claro, no lo vi…

El peliplateado miró con a Sarima con una mirada difícil de identificar, pero, alguien que lo conocía, podía descifrar esa mirada como cariño, o algo más.

-- -- --

Diez minutos para las doce. Esa aldea de arena era realmente… alegre. Aunque no podía compararla con Konoha, ya que esa era la única fiesta a la que iba a asistir… o que había asistido hasta el momento. Los fuegos artificiales, las arenas movedizas falsas, las cintas de colores… todo era como en su mundo… lo único que faltaba para que celebrara un año nuevo como todo el tiempo era… era su familia. Ya era más de una semana que estaban en ese mundo. Extrañaba a sus cuatro hermanos mayores, también extrañaba a sus dos sobrinas, hijas de su hermana mayor…

Ahora se daba cuenta que quería a su familia, aún cuando quería desaparecer de su casa, porque lo único que hacían era criticar su forma de ser.

Suspiró y sonrió. Gaara se había percatado de su mirada perdida, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-- -- --



Cinco minutos para las doce y comiendo ramen, de forma muy animada.

-Anosa, anosa – dijo de repente Naruto, luego de acabar su QUINTO plato de ramen -, ¿no creen que debimos haber invitado a Cristina-chan?

-Yo le dije que viniera – comento Andrea -, pero no quiso. Dijo que quería pasarla sola.

-Eso es raro… - dijo Sakura.

-No la conozco lo suficiente como para opinar. Casi todo el tiempo estuvo con Aaktsuki y luego no la vimos mucho tiempo – dijo Sasuke.

-Anosa, anosa, ¿qué hora es?

-Bueno… faltan cinco minutos para las doce…

-¡KYAAA! –gritó Sakura.

-¡EY! ¡FRONTUDA! ¡SAKURA!

-¡EY! ¡INO CERDA!

(N/a: Que tal saludo de amigas… ¬¬)

Andrea observó a la rubia acercarse. El equipo de Ino no se percató de su presencia, al parecer solo estaban ocupados saludando al equipo siete. Luego de los saludos, Andrea terminó su TERCER plato de ramen (N/a: Gomene, Andrea, pero sé que comes mucho y sigues hecha un palo, no sé cómo, pero… TE ENVIDIO. ¡COMES, COMES Y NO ENGORDAS!) y se incorporó. Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino la miraron.

-¡SIGO CON HAMBRE! ¡UNO MÁS!

-… - silencio de Shikamaru.

-… - silencio de Chouji.

-… - silencio de Ino.

-… Eh… - dijo Shikamaru.

-Anosa, ella es Andrea-chan – dijo Naruto, empezando a comer su SEXTO plato de ramen.

-¡AH! – exclamó Ino –Ella es la chica de la que Asuma –sensei nos contó. Dijo que Kakashi-sensei le había hablado de cuatro chicas… pero nunca las llegamso a ver.

-Bueno, aquí me ven – dijo Andrea -. Konichihua.

-Konochihua – dijo Ino -. Watashi wa Yamanaka Ino.

-Konichihua, watashi wa Nara Shikamaru.

-Watashi wa Akimichi Chouji.

Andrea se contuvo de decir que ya sabía quiénes eran cada uno. Eso habría resultado muy incómodo.

-- -- --

Llegó a la zona de un puente. Vio que su mejor amiga estaba ahí… aunque no la vio, vio una sombra que daba mucho a qué pensar, ya que la sombra era la unión de la de su amiga con la Kakashi.

-_OK. Se nota que no sólo se están abrazando… ¿Los interrumpo? Sarima haría eso si me viera besándome con algún chico… pero yo no puedo caer en esa tentación… _(N/a: Gomen, Sarima-chan).

Quedándose con las ganas de interrumpir aquel momento perfecto de Sarima, se fue hacia el bosque. Miró su reloj. Faltaban sólo tres minutos y eran las doce. Suspiró.

-_Nicole… Nico-chan… prima… te extraño… me hubiera gustado que estés aquí conmigo._

Se sentó en la orilla de río, pero en una zona tranquila. Nadie la molestaría ahí.

-- -- --

Dos minutos. Estaba roja. Con Gaara abarazándola, miraba el reloj principal de la villa oculta de la arena. Todos los aldeanos observaban ese reloj, mientras que algunos reían y otros saltaban, mientras cantaban canciones medio borrachos.

-- -- --

Un minuto. El equipo siete y el equipo 10 miraban el reloj de Andrea mientras estaban contando lo segundos…

-- -- --

Treinta segundos. Sarima pensó que ese momento que estaba viviendo no debái interrumpirse. Que linda forma de empezar el año nuevo.

-- -- --

Quince segundos. Estaba remojando sus pies en el agua. Diez. Tal vez debería ir a interrumpir el momento perfecto. Cinco segundos. Bostezo. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno…

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Cris-ti-na-chan...

Cristina, que había tenido la cabeza gacha, la levantó de golpe. Su rostro se había puesto más blanco de lo habitual. Esa voz la conocía muy bien…

-- -- --

Un beso. Y con Gaara. OK. Esa forma de comenzar un año nuevo no estaba nada mal teniendo en cuenta que estaba fucsia y sentía que todo era rosas y amapolas a su alrededor.

-- -- --

Seguía el beso. Esa era una forma extraña de comenzar el año. Cortó el beso, sonrió y le hizo una seña para que mirara las lindas flores artificiales que se veían en el cielo.

-¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Cristina en estos momentos? – preguntó Kakashi.

-De seguro viendo una película… me dijo que siempre le habría gustado comenzar año nuevo así… - contestó Sarima, dudando que realmente estuviera viendo una película.

-- -- --

Un kunai clavado en el suelo. Uno tirado en el la orilla del río. Y ninguno clavado en ella. Los había esquivado todos pero no había logrado esquivarlo a él, que ahora se encontraba sobre ella, con sus ojos rojos carmín y ella mirando a otro lado, sabiendo que si lo miraba directo a los ojos, podría caer en una de sus técnicas.

-_¿Por qué?_

-Cristina, mírame.

-_¿Por qué siempre era débil?_

-Cristina, mírame.

-_Para empezar, ¿por qué siempre soy yo la que termina en el suelo?_

-Mi paciencia se agota, Cristina…

-_¿¡Y por qué siempre tiene que hablarme en ese tono de "no admito un no por respuesta"?!_

-Te lo advertí, Cristina.

-_Ay, no, estoy en problemas…_

Sintió cómo era levantada del suelo y empujada contra un árbol. Cerró con fuerza los ojos. Si pudiera juntar sus manos y empezar a hacer el sello que debía de usar para producir un Sharingan, podría aguantar un poco si se daba una lucha. El "pequeño" problema era que Itachi sujetaba con fuerza sus muñecas y las mantenía separadas una de otra, impidiendo que haga ni un jutsu.

_-Seguía siendo débil a su lado…_

-Cristina, quieras o no, vas a mirarme.

Sintió que unas manos le abrían el párpado. Cristina vio uno de los ojos de Itachi de forma inconsciente y vio reflejados en ellos su propia mirada.

_-No otra vez… no otra vez esa inseguridad…_

Itachi se había acercado más a su rostro.

-Ya hace dos días que no nos vemos… dime… ¿sigues odiándome?

Cristina abrió bien sus dos ojos y lo miró directo a esos ojos carmín que tanto la asustaban a veces.

-_¿Por qué tengo que mirarlo siempre a los ojos' ¿Por qué no a la ceja?_

-Cristina, responde…

-Hai, te sigo odiando, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero saber de ti, y si Sasuke llega a matarte, será un alivio para el mundo librarse de un pesado como tú.

-Entonces… ¿por qué tu mirada me dice otra cosa?

-_Maldita sea mi mirada, siempre me traiciona… _A ti te parece que pienso otra cosa... _¿Por qué siempre se me da mal mentir? He tartamudeado mucho…_

-Lo dudo…

Cristina se empezó tensar. Itachi se había acercado más a ella.

Lo que ocurrió luego fue muy rápido. En instantes, Itachi estaba apartado de ella, con el labio sangrando; Cristina estaba apoyada en el árbol, limpiándose la boca con su mano. Empezó a hacer varios sellos.

-Sharingan… - murmuró.

Itachi no se sorprendió. Él ya sabía que ella podía hacer lo que se le diera en gana con su chakra.

-Veo que has aprendido una nueva técnica.

-Que me sirve bastante. _Qué forma de empezar un año nuevo._

-Cristina, escúchame…

-¿Nani? – preguntó la muchacha, sacando un kunai.

-Vengo a advertirte… varios Akatsukis van a venir para captuarte, no sé por qué, pero Pein quiere que estés con nosotros.

-¿Por qué me previenes? – un poco sorprendida.

-Porque… tú… bueno, eres más que una simple alumna…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Cristina, sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-Mira, puede que suene raro, pero…

-…

-Demo…

No siguió hablando. Sólo se acercó a la muchacha, que se había quedado paralizada del asombro. Le acarició una mejilla (N/a: Esto… sí… pero… ¡OMG! ¡SI ME PASARA ESO A MI…! ¡ME DERRITO!) y posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Cristina no supo la razón, pero no se opuso.

-- -- --

Las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir. Realmente, pasar año nuevo con el equipo 7 y el equipo 10 fue realmente divertido, sobretodo porque sorprendieron a Asuma y a Kurenai dándose un beso en un parque que no era frecuentado. Ese momento "perfecto" de ambos senseis fue interrumpido por una risita de Ino y una carcajada de Naruto.

Todo había salido a la mar de bien, pero el "pequeño" detalle de competir con Naruto a ver quién comía más ramen la dejó hecha polvo. Obviamente, Naruto había ganado. Se había comido QUINCE, QUINCE platos de ramen. Ella sólo había llegado a CATORCE.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y sintió el chakra de Cristina. Ya las tres habían regresado.

-- -- --



Stephanie estaba bailando como nadie en la villa, ocasionando celos por parte de Gaara, ya que varios shiobis de la aldea la sacaban a bailar. Luego de unos berrinches (uno relacionado con un jounin, Stephanie, Gaara, y varios dientes rotos) Gaara avisó que nadie, aparte de él, podría sacar a bailar a su "novia", ocasionando que STephanie se pusiera de color fucsia.

-- -- --

Cristina estaba confundida. Luego del beso, Itachi le había explicado varias cosas. Y, aparte, le había dado una piedra de color negro, con varias lucecitas rosas en su interior. Luego de explicarle lo que podría ser esa piedra, se había marchado, no sin antes abrazarla.

Estaba confundida, ya que, si lo que Itachi le había explicado era ceirto, entonces ella y sus amigas…

**FLASH BACK**

**-Pero… ¿cómo sabes eso?**

**-Mira, no tengo la menor idea, pero, cuando empezó a brillar, salió como… como una burbuja… y… pude ver un lugar distinto… no parecía este mundo…**

**-¿Y …?**

**-Ese lugar podría ser tu hogar, tú debes hacer que brille, porque yo lo intenté, y no volvió a brillar…**

**-Arigato… Itachi…**

**-Me debo ir…**

**-¿Nani?**

**-Lo que escuchaste, me debo ir. Ciudate y salgan de este undo antes de que alguna de ustedes sea lastimada, y, sobretodo, antes de que Akatsuki te capture, ya que Pein dice que si no te unes voluntariamente a nosotros, te quitaría la vida…**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

… podrían regresar a su hogar.

-- -- -- --

Muchas gracias por esperar, aunque del capítulo anterior sólo me llegó un review, por lo tanto, agradezco a **Saho89** por el review del capítulo 10, y a **Namine1993** por el review del capítulo 9. Espero que perdonen mi tardanza, pero se formateo la 

computadora y se borró todo. En fin, tal vez me demore más, ya que, dentro de poco entregan las libretas de notas y espero salir bien, ya que, en caso contrario, demoraré en actualizar por no entrar en la computadora y estar estudiando.

Agradezco a **Princess Dark Angel **por sus comentarios con respecto a algunos fragmentos de este capítulo y agradeceré cualquier sugerencia. Espero actualizar pronto. ¡Sayonara!


	12. El Retorno

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, sólo Sarima, Cristina, Andrea y Stephanie. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo constituye el fin de la primera temporada.

**AGRADECIMIENTO:** Agradezco a quienes han estado leyendo este fic y han estado dejándome sus reviews dándome ánimos (aunque eso paró aproximadamente en el capítulo 7).

**DEDICATORIA:** Espero de todo corazón que a mis amigas Sarima, Stephanie y Andrea, les haya gustado esta primera temporada.

* * *

-- -- -- (cambio de escena)

XII

El Retorno

Un día más. Un día más y aún no les decía sobre la piedra. Sentía chakras que no había sentido antes, por lo que empezó a preocuparse. No sabía muy bien qué pensar, si confiar en Itachi o no, o activar esa piedra, que no tenía ni idea de cómo activarla. Luego de eso, pensó que, en realidad, fuera de las veces en donde había estado peleada con Itachi, este nunca le había mentido.

TOC TOC

Cristina miró la puerta de su habitación, hizo un sello y miró para ver quién era.

-Pasa, Andrea…

Su amiga entró en la habitación. Llevaba el cabello sujeto por un gancho en forma de cola, y estaba pálida y con ojeras. Eran las catorce horas del nuevo año. Estaba con una pijama blanca con flores rosadas. Ese conjunto la hacía verse más pálida.

-Hola, Cristina… - bostezó -¿Qué hiciste por Año Nuevo? Llegaste más tarde que Sarima y que yo…

-Primero que nada… ¿a qué hora volviste?

-No tengo ni idea, pero ya tenía sueño. Pero tú llegaste más tarde que nosotras…

-Ah, sí, ya lo sé… Bueno… me fui a caminar…

-¿Sólo a caminar? ¿Nada más?

-No, nada más…

Sabía que si le contaba lo que en realidad había pasado, sus amigas se enojarían con ella, por haber permitido lo del abrazo, el beso y toda la conversación tranquila que tuvo con Itachi.

-¿Y a ti cómo te fue? ¿Hubo algo… con Sasuke?

Andrea se puso colorada.

-No, ¿cómo crees? No hubo nada raro ni fuera de lo común. Sólo somos amigos y así nos quedaremos…

-Sí, cómo no.

-¡OYE! ¡ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO!

-Sí, ya lo sé. Sólo me pongo a pensar que si es cierto que tú te quieres quedar como amiga de Sasuke… teniendo en cuenta que somos de otro mundo y no de este… teniendo en cuenta que si vemos todo esto, tú eres mayor que él por dos años… pedófila…

-No me llames pedófila, que en nuestro mundo no se veía como un chiquillo de doce años…

-¿A quién están llamando chiquillo?

Andrea se volvió y Cristina miró desde la espalda de su amiga. Sarima había entrado a la habitación con un polo que le dejaba ver parte de su abdomen y un mini short, ambos de color celeste… y despeinada. Claramente, acababa de levantarse de dormir.

-Ohayo, chicas… ¿a quién llamaban chiquillo?

-Al amor platónico de Andrea – dijo Cristina con picardía antes de que Andrea abriera la boca.

-¡AH! ¡Sasuke! Bueno, en cierta forma, tienen razón. Sasuke solo tiene doce años…

-Mira quién habla. En ese caso un pedófilo sería Kakashi, ya que se juntó con una chica de catorce años cuando él tiene 21.

-Es distinto… - empezó Sarima.

-No es distinto, ya que te lleva siete años… y el hecho que tengas una apariencia distinta no te hace mayor. Por lo menos entre Sasuke y yo solo hay dos años de diferencia – interrumpió Andrea.

-Pues yo creo – dijo Cristina, mirando alternativamente a ambas chicas -, que la edad no es impedimento para que alguien esté con otra persona. Eso de que una chica 

menor no puede estar con un chico mayor que ella por cuatro años, cinco años… no sé, pero creo que no es impedimento. Yo creo que Sarima-chan puede estar con Kakashi, aunque se lleven siete años de diferencia. Tú con Sasuke sería un caso particular, porque normalmente el chico el que es el mayor, pero no hay problema, creo yo, así que dejen de estar fastidiándose entre ustedes dos.

Las dos chicas dejaron de mirarse con miradas claramente asesinas. Sarima fue la primera que miró para otro lado, mientras que Andrea miró a Cristina.

-¿Y Stephanie? – preguntó de pronto Sarima -¿Alguna sabe a qué hora o en que día, o qué año volverá?

-No tengo idea… - dijo Cristina.

-No interrumpan ese momento de pasar más de un día con Gaara – dijo Andrea, riéndose.

-- -- --

Se acomodó mejor en el sofá cama. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos verdes. Lo segundo que vio fue la cabellera roja. Lo tercero que vio fue el pecho desnudo de Gaara. La suma de los tres factores dio como resultado que gritara como hacía tiempo que no gritaba. Como consecuencia, Gaara terminó tirado en el suelo con cara de susto, Temari saliendo corriendo de su habitación y Kankuro saliendo corriendo de su habitación, y Stephanie cubriéndose completamente con la frasada que la había tapado mientras dormía.

-¡NO HAY POR QUÉ GRITAR! – gritó Gaara.

-¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO GRITE CUANDO ME DESPIERTO Y TE VEO A TI, Y PARA COLMO SIN POLO!

-¡Estaba viendo si estabas dormida!

-¡¿NO PUDISTE PONERTE UN POLO SIQUIERA?!

-¡Yo duermo así!

-¡PUES DEJA DE DORMIR ASÍ!

Kankuro y Temari los estaban viendo gritándose, con una mirada que parecía decir al mundo "alguien llévese a este par de locos."

Lógicamente, nadie se llevó a Gaara y a Stephanie. Ni nadie los calló. Luego de unos cuantos gritos más, Stephanie se calmó. Suspiró. Se había puesto pálida por el susto, luego de un color fucsia cuando estaba gritando y nuevamente estaba con un tono de piel normal.

-- -- --

-¡Muy bien! ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Es un nuevo día, nuevo año, ¿qué hacemos? – dijo Andrea.

-No tengo idea… ¿tú que propones, Cris…? ¡Kakashi! – gritó de pronto Sarima, sobresaltando a sus dos amigas.

-Konichihua, Sarima… konichihua, Cristina, Andrea… - saludó Kakashi con su ojito feliz.

-Konichihua, Kakashi – dijeron Andrea y Cristina, mirando de reojo a Sarima, que prácticamente tenía dos corazones incrustados en los ojos.

Cristina miró a Andrea, que a su vez miró a Cristina. Ambas miraron a Sarima y luego a Kakashi, que se habían quedado conversando y le dijeron a esa pareja de tortolitos:

-Esto… nosotras vamos a comer y luego nos vemos. ¡Sayonara!

Sarima se volvió a tiempo para verlas alejarse corriendo. Le entró un tic a su ojo y bajó una ceja.

-- -- --

El agua de la tina estaba llena de espuma, y cuando se metió en ella, sitió una agradable sensación de estar flotando entre las nubes. El agua estaba caliente, pero ella no lo notó mucho. Suspiró mientras empezaba a lavarse el cabello. Empezó a pensar en varias cosas. No sabía si quería regresar… pero no a Konoha, si no a su mundo.

-_No tengo idea… si regreso… si regresamos… ¿cuándo volveremos? ¿Volveremos a… Volveremos a ver a todas estas personas? Porque esto no puede ser un sueño, esto no es un sueño…_

Pensaba en eso constantemente. Ya era más de una semana que estaban en ese lugar y había pasado demasiadas cosas como para pensar que todo era un sueño: El ataque a Sarima, la transformación de esta, la repentina madurez de Cristina y el cambio de su mirada, la forma en la que actuaba Andrea y la forma en la actuaba ella… Todo ello indicaba que no era un sueño.

¿Entonces por qué pasaba todo eso? ¿Por qué fueron trasladadas a ese mundo que sólo creían posible en sus sueños, en sus afanes o en sus deseos?

No tenía respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas. No las tenía, y sencillamente no quería responderlas.

-- -- --

-Andrea, hazme el favor, y no chupes el ramen… ¡QUE NO LO CHUPES! ¡COME BIEN!

-Ay, Cristina, déjame comer así… mi mamá no me deja comer así, así que deja que coma a mi gusto.

-Claro que tú no comes así frente a tu maá, o sea, casi nunca, porque siempre que nos vemos comes como te da la gana.

-¡EXACTO!

-(¬.¬)

A Cristina le entró un tic en uno de sus ojos mientras le lanzaba chispas a Andrea. De acuerdo. Lo entendía. Ella era así de rayada de vez en cuando. Pero antes de que lograra abrir la boca, las interrumpieron.

-¡Andrea-chan!

El plato de Andrea voló por los aires.

-¡NARUTO!

-¡Gomen, Andrea-chan! ¡Gomene!

Andrea no estaba para oír disculpas. Acababa de perder un valiosísimo plato de ramen. ¡DE RAMEN!

-Deberías dejar de ser tan torpe, dobe.

Andrea, que estaba a punto de matar a Naruto (tenía una flecha de chidori en la mano libre, ya que con la otra estaba sujetando a Naruto), se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a Sasuke, que estaba parado justo a su lado. Sakura estaba mirnaod a Andrea con cara de "¡SÍ! ¡¡Mata a Naruto!!" y estaba detrás de Sasuke.

-- -- --

-¿Y qué tal dormiste? Porque creo que te llevé a tu casa muy tarde.

-Dormí bien, pero por lo menos llegué antes que Cristina.

-¿Ella llegó más tarde?

-Hai.

-¿Por?

-No tengo idea, nos dijo que fue a caminar pero conociéndola, dbe de haber estado haciendo algo, pero no sé qué haya sido.

-¿No se contaban de todo?

-Hai, demo… Últimamente estamos más distanciadas.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo idea… Es como… Como si se hubiera formado una barrera entre ambas…

-- -- --

Otra vez se había quedado sola. Andrea había terminado yendo a almorzar a SOLAS con Sasuke. Sí. A SOLAS. Sakura y Naruto se habían marchado también: Naruto incrédulo y Sakura con ganas de matar a Andrea (N/a: XD). Suspiró. De todas formas pensaba que algo así podría ocurrir.

-¡Konichihua, Cristina!

Se volvió para ver quién era la persona que la había nombrado y se encontró con Ino, saludándola a la distancia. Levantó una mano y le devolvió el saludo. Hacía poco que se conocían, pero de igual forma se simpatizaban, aunque a Cristina le fastidiaba su forma de coquetearle a Sasuke, ya que le parecía muy obvia.

Hablaron un rato, ya que Ino estaba esperando al resto de su equipo. Cristina aún no había conocido a Shikamaru ni a Chouji personalmente, pero no tenía intenciones de demorarse. Quería ir a caminar.

Luego de un rato, se despidió de Ino. Tenía ganas de estar sola. Se alejó de ese lugar y salió de la aldea. Empezó a caminar entre los árboles. De pronto, sintió varios chakras. Palideció. Tres de ellos los conocía muy bien. Los otros dos no los conocía tan bien que digamos. Ocultó su chakra hasta el mínimo y empezó a orientarse. Cada vez sentía esas presencias más cerca.

-- -- --

-¿No pudimos comer ramen? – preguntó de pronto Andrea, vciendo que el local en donde pensaban comer estaba lleno.

-Creo que tienes razón… - murmuró Sasuke.

Era el DÉCIMO local que visitaban y era el DÉCIMO local en el cual no encontraban sitio. Habían pasado como UNA HORA buscando un local.

-¡Renuncio! – gritó de improviso Andrea, haciendo que Sasuke se sobresaltara –¡Tú vienes conmigo a comer ramen te guste o no!

Cogió a Sasuke del cuello de su polo y lo empezó a arrastrar por las calles de Konoha (N/a. ¿Se imaginan? XD). Algunas chicas le lanzaban miradas escandalizadas, teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke era el "cuero" (N/a: No sé cómo se dirá en otros países, pero la cosa sería que como un "papacito", el más simpático de todos…) de los muchachos de Konoha.

-- -- --

Podía ver Konoha. Si ella no lograba salir de la aldea de forma rápida… Una de dos: O terminaría muerta o la obligarían a irse con ellos por medio de chantaje.

-Itachi-san...

-¿Qué quieres, Kisame?

-Has estado muy distante desde hace poco. ¿Qué ocurre?

-No tengo idea, Kisame.

-¿Es con respecto a Cristina-san?

-¿Cómo?

-Es que la entrenaste y la cuidaste cuando varios de nosotros hubiera sido capaz de matarla apenas la vimos…

-¿Qué tiene eso?

-No sé, pero estás raro desde que ella se fue. Cristina-san era muy alegre… falta alegría en la guarida desde que ella se marchó…

-Ella nunca fue precisamente alegre con nosotros. ¿Alguna vez entraste a su habitación?

-Nunca – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se volvieron y se encontraron con Deidara -. Aunque ella es una pequeña mocosa que sabía usar técnicas reconozco que hace falta su alegría.

-Eso mismo digo yo – intervino Kanon -. Aunque sus amigas no son tan fuertes.

-Pues… - dijo Hidan –No lo creo. Su amiga, la que recibió el kunai por parte de Itachi-san, ella tenía más o menos la misma fuerza que ella en ese momento.

-Pero sus fuerzas deben de ser distintas ahora – dijo Deidara.

-Lo son – dijo Itachi -. Sus fuerzas son distintas ahora.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Itachi-san? – preguntó Kisame.

-Deberían darse cuenta – dijo Itachi.

Hasta ese momento, Itachi había permanecido con la cabeza gacha mientras estaban sentados y otros parados, pero levantó su rostro y todos pudieron ver el Sharingan. Itachi miró hacia los árboles y fijó en ese lugar su mirada.

-- -- --

No le pasó inadvertido ese gesto. Supo de inmediato que no había ocultado de forma correcta su chakra. Instintivamente, empezó a retroceder. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero tuvo la mala suerte de pisar una ramita que estaba tirada.

CRICK

Un leve sonido, pero con el silencio que había, se escuchó a la perfección. Tragó saliva.

-- -- --

-¿La razón no será que han dejado de hablarse y eso te parece la barrera?

Sarima lo miró.

-Sí… puede ser eso… Para serte franca… Hemos dejado de hablar seguido… No sé por qué.

-¿Y por qué no hablas de eso con ella?

-Porque… tal vez piense que el "olvido", la "indiferencia" venga por parte de ella, y no quiero que piense eso…

-- -- --

-¿Qué fue ese sonido? – preguntó Hidan.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó Kisame.

-Una ramita, creo que fue – comentó Kanon.

-Ah, sí, yo también escuché ese sonido.

Los ojos de Itachi volvieron a dirigirse hacia algunos árboles, y entrecerró los ojos, como queriendo agudizar su mirada.

-- -- --

Tragó saliva. Por ese ruidito… Empezó a retroceder con más cuidado. Pudo haber escapado a partir de ese momento, pero detrás de ella había una raíz de un árbol, y tropezó con ella, cayendo hacia atrás.

-- -- --

-Ahora sí que escuche algo más que una ramita – dijo Kisame, levantándose y cogiendo su espada.

Itachi se fijó en los demás miembros de la organización que estaban con él. Todos se habían puesto de pie y empezaban a mirar a todos lados.

-Hai… - dijo Kanon -, ahora se escuchó cómo si alguien tropezara…

-¿Por dónde? – peguntó Deidara.

-Por ese lugar – respondió Kisame, señalando hacia algunos árboles.

El cuerpo de Itachi se tensó. El lugar hacia donde había señalado Kisame era el lugar en donde logró sentir el chakra de Cristina.

-Es hora de que alguien salga de su escondite – dijo Deidara, haciendo una palomita de barro y lanzándola hacia ese lugar.

Los ojos de Itachi, por primera vez, mostraron miedo.

… … …

BOOM

-- -- --

Por poco.

Por poco.

Por poco todo su brazo volaba hecho pedazos. Lo tenía sangrando. La paloma de barro había caído justo sobre su brazo y ella había reaccionado deprima, evitando quedarse mutilada.

Sus ojos estaban rojizos. Le había dolido mucho. Pero, sin haberse percatado, había soltado un grito.

-- -- --

-Hay alguien ahí – dijo Hidan.

-Hai, y parece que es una chica, por la agudeza de su voz – replicó Kisame -. Yo me encargo.

-- -- --

-Oye, Sarima, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Kakashi.

-No sé por qué, pero mi brazo derecho me empezó a molestar… Oh no…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Kakashi… debo… debo irme en este momento… ¡Más tarde nos vemos! – gritó Sarima, corriendo por las calles.

-"Maldita sea, Cristina, ¿qué te está ocurriendo?"

-- -- --

Realmente, eso no le estaba funcionando bien. Ahora tenía un labio sangrando y una gran herida en el brazo izquierdo, la cual estaba cubierta por su mano derecha. Estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y su mirada estaba enfocada a quien le había hecho la herida.

-Cristina-san, ¿cómo has estado? – dijo Kisame con sarcasmo e ironía, mientras acomodaba nuevamente la espada dirigida hacia la muchacha.

-¿Cómo crees, cabeza de tiburón? – dijo Cristina, intento defenderse de forma verbal, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Kisame.

-Mocosa, ya te enseñaré yo a ser respetuosa… ¡Ey! ¿¡A dónde vas?!

Y es que, mientras Kisame empezaba a dirigirse a ella por las palabras de la muchacha, Cristina se había levantado y empezado a correr en círculos, alrededor de él. Kisame se percató de que empezó a dejar gotas de sangre.

-¡No me digas que vas a intentar hacer un jutsu de invocación! – dijo riendo –Eso es algo muy difícil para ti, ni siquiera tienes una criatura para hacerlo.

-_Oh, claro que lo tengo, por supuesto… Pero no pienso hacer un justsu de invocación_ – pensó la muchacha.

Continuó corriendo. Cuando Kisame se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, ya era tarde. Lo que había formado ella era un jutsu… a base de su propia sangre que ella, de forma involuntaria, sacó a florecer con esa herida de su brazo.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Kisame? – preguntó Deidara, apretando las mandíbulas.

-Es… - murmuró Kisame, cuando se vio envuelto en una serie de luces brillantes, y el cielo negro –Un jutsu… pero… nunca había escuchado de este…

De improviso, las luces empezaron a seguirlo. Cuando se juntaron en una parte de su mano, empezó a sangrar. Una hemorragia que no se detenía.

-¿Qué…? ¿Pero qué significa esto? – gritó Kisame, empezando a correr.

Los demás Akatsukis, de repente, se vieron rodeados de las mismas lucesitas y la extraña oscuridad. Kisame llegó junto a ellos.

-Es un jutsu, pero no tengo ni idea de qué jutsu sea, nunca había escuchado hablar de este – dijo Kisame.

-Ok, gracias por el dato, Kisame – dijo Kanon, evitando a las luces, que cada vez se iban multiplicando -. Creo que todos nosotros hemos sido capaces de averiguarlo por nosotros mismos… Y eso que contigo, solo estamos cinco akatsukis presentes.

En eso, los cinco ninjas catalogados en el libro del Bingo como criminales de rango S escucharon la voz de Cristina, como si viniera por debajo de la tierra.

-Técnica Ninja: Técnica de las Estrellas Asesinas.

…

…

…

…

-Te encontré – dijo Kisame, levantando su espada y lanzándola contra la tierra.

Un gritó.

-- -- --

Sarima seguía corriendo. Escuchó el grito justo cuando llegó al claro. Vio como se daba por finalizado un jutsu. Vio cómo estaba su amiga tendida sobre la hierba. Vio como había un pequeño charquito de sangre debajo de su amiga. Vio cómo Deidara se disponía a lanzarle una paloma de barro.

-¡IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –gritó mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ellos.

Todos levantaron la vista. No la reconocieron, peor luego, cuando vieron lo que se formaba en su mano, comprendiero.

-¿Esa muchacha… es Sarima? – preguntó de repente Kanon.

-¡FLECHA DE CHIDORI! – gritó, lanzándole la flecha a Deidara, que la esquivó por poco.

Deidara saltó nuevamente, ya quela mejor amiga de Cristina le había lanzado varios shurikens. Cuando cayó otra vez al suelo, empezaron a llover varios shurikens hacia los Akatsukis.

-¿Pero qué…? – exclamó Itachi.

Stephanie salió de entre los árboles. Cayó al lado de Sarima.

-¡Ey! Konichihua, Sarima.

-Konichihua, Stephanie.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – en eso, se percató de que su amiga estaba a unos metros de ellas, sangrando e inconsciente -¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A CRISTINA?!

-¡LAS PREGUNTARAS PARA LUEGO, STEPHANIE!

-De acuerdo… veamos… - empezó a hacer varios sellos –_Cristina, me enseñaste a crear algunas técnicas nuevas, ojalá que esta funciones bien… _

-¿Pero qué haces? – preguntó Sarima.

-Una técnica que me enseñó Cristina…

-¿Nani?

-Técnica Ninja: Técnica del Tornado cortante.

-- -- --

Horas más tarde, en casa de las muchachas.

-¡Y NO ME LLAMARON! ¡NO LAS PERDONARÉ! – gritó Andrea -¡ME PERDÍ D ETODA LA ACCIÓN!

-Por favor, Andrea, deja de quejarte – dijo Cristina, intentando hacerse una curación a su brazo derecho por medio de chakra -. Tú estuviste almorzando todo ese rato con "Sasuke-kun".

-¡Ya! ¡Párala! – dijo Andrea, riendo.

-En fin, las que más hicieron fueron ellas dos – dijo Cristina -. Si no fuera por ellas, yo seguramente estaría muerta.

Empezaron a reírse. Luego de un rato, Cristina dijo, como si no pudiera contenerse.

-Hay un modo para volver a nuestro mundo.

Hubo un silencio repentino.

-¿Co… Cómo? – preguntó Andrea.

-Que… hay un modo que puede servirnos para volver a nuestro mundo…

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Sarima.

-No sé… es con una piedra… pero… esperen, que la traigo.

Unos minutos después, Cristina llevó la piedra ante sus amigas.

-¿Esta… es al forma para volver?

-Hai… eso creo…

…

…

…

…

-Cristina – dijo de pronto Andrea -, dame un poco de la sangre que chorreo en tu venda… la que aún está líquida… tal vez… sea un intercambio… como el que leí…

Cristina, extrañada, le pasó un poco de su sangre que aun no se había secado. Andrea la puso sobre la piedra, cuyas luces se intensificaron. Acto seguido, se cortó el dedo y dejó caer unas gotas. Lo mismo hizo con Stephanie y Sarima, quienes pegaron grititos de indignación. Las gotas hicieron que las luces rosadas se intensificaran, tanto, que podían iluminar toda su casa. Las muchachas se separaron de un salto de ese lugar.

No supieron cómo.

No supieron la razón.

Pero se podía ver el cuarto de Stephanie, enmarcado por una especie de luz blanca. Andrea tragó y se empezó a acerca. Alargó un brazo y rozó con los dedos ese extraño velo que las separaba de la habitación. El velo se desvaneció, empezando a arrastrar a las chicas hacia ese lugar. Gritaron.

-- -- --

-¡Stephanie! ¡Ya! ¡Despierta tú y tugrupo afanado con Naruto!

Las cuatro se sobresalatron y se levantarn. Estaban echadas en el sofá cama, en la cama de dos plazas y en la cama de una plaza. Miraron hacia todos lados.

-Chicas, no me van a creer, pero soñé algo increíble – dijo Andrea.

-Yo también – contestaron las otras tres.

Las cuatro a la vez comenzaron a contar su "sueño". Las cuatro empezaron por el mismo comienzo. Se quedaron calladas al darse cuenta que las cuatro, aunque apenas se prestaran atención, estaban contando la misma historia.

-Yo quiero volver – dijo Stephanie -. No fue un sueño.

Cristina se volvió a meter entre las mantas. Unas lágrimas silenciosas surcaron sus mejillas al darse cuenta que posiblemente no volverían. Sintió algo duro en su mano. La abrió y vio, con mucho asombro y alegría, la piedra negra con luces rosas que Itachi le había dado. Había pensado que todo había sido un sueño porque vio a Sarima con su apariencia de adolescente.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron esta primera temporada de mi primer fic de Naruto. Agradezco a **Sarima**, por los ánimos y por los reviews a **Cari-sama**, **JiTeX**, **Yami Yessi**, **Kireiko**, (**…**), **Lala**, **sabesquiensoioalmenosdeberias**. Pido, por caridad, que me dejen un review en este último capítulo de esta temporada, para que sepa cuáles son sus opniniones.

Para todos aquellos que les interesen, la segunda temporada de este fic se llamará "**Imposible sentir esto por ti Shippuden**", (por el hecho de ambientarlo al tiempo de Naruto Shippuden) y creo que será más de su agrado, ya que contendrá más acción, aventura, misterio, romances y drama. Para quienes han terminado de leer esta temporada, hoy mismo he publicado la segunda temporada. Por favor, háganme saber sus gustos y sugerencias, para ver si hago el fic más de su agrado en la segunda temporada (aunque ya tengo planeado cómo será de todas formas, o sea, ¡la trama no la cambia nadie!)


End file.
